one for the team
by jennaravenrose
Summary: Fate intervenes and changes the story. Will she find revenge or does fate have other plans.takes place during hb2 and after, hated the movies ending.
1. Chapter 1

One for the team

Aeryn flipped open her cell phone and hit the speed dial for her mother's phone. Rachel's baby was running a temperature of 100 and she wasn't sure what to do about it. Her mother was in Manhattan at an art auction, while Aeryn had agreed to baby-sit for her mother's friend so she could attend a movie with her husband.

"Yes what is it sweetheart their about to start" said her mother into her phone. She had moved towards the back of the room so she could answer her phone without being rude. "Kailey's sick and Rachel didn't take her phone" said Aeryn "easy baby calm down now what's wrong with her?" said her mom.

"She's running a fever and coughing" said Aeryn "does she have any children's pain reliever?" said mom "hold on I'll check, can I call you back?" said Aeryn "yes but hurry, their going to start soon" said mom Aeryn ran into Rachel's bathroom and dug through the medicine cabinet.

She found a bottle of infant drops and followed the directions. She gave little Hailey the recommended dose and put her in her swing. Then she called her mom back. "Well is she all right?" said mom "yes I think so I gave her the amount it said, thanks mom," said Aeryn. Though she privately wished she had more control over her healing ability, so Hailey didn't have to wait for medicine to work. Her mother was about to say something more when, Aeryn heard some one scream in the background on the other end of mom's phone.

"What was that?" said Aeryn for some reason Aeryn was feeling a bit anxious."Oh we just lost the power its all right" said her mom Aeryn could hear people gasping on her mom's end "oh my god," said her mother "mom?" said Aeryn. Aeryn could hear the terror in her mom's voice. "No he couldn't have found me here" said her mom softly. "Mom what's happening?" Said Aeryn "Shush I'm putting you on speaker, just listen" said her mother

She sounded terrified so Aeryn did just that. A man's voice came on the other end. He was talking about a race that he claimed was very much alive. "Mom?" Aeryn whispered. A lead lump had formed in her stomach, her mother was in serious danger, and she had to get out of there.

"Save this" said her mom. Her mom snapped the photo of the man and hit send. Just as a white hand closed on her mom's wrist. "You should ask dear lady before you take someone's photo" said a smooth voice. Aeryn retrieved the photo with shaking hands as she listened to her mother's whimper of fear. A pale-faced man with thoroughly creepy luminescent eyes filled her screen.

Aeryn swallowed a lump in her throat. There was no doubt what stared out of her screen wasn't human. "Please, you're hurting me," whispered her mom. "What are you doing stop" said her mother. "Why do you smell like one of us?" said the man. Aeryn lifted the phone to her ear and said on impulse "let her go!" she demanded "and who are you to order a prince to do anything?" said the man "if you were really a prince you would have better manners" Aeryn blurted back.

The man laughed. "Such arrogance, even your children share it" he threw the phone on her mothers' lap and she picked it up. "Mother get out of there he means to hurt you" said Aeryn. "Sit down!" Aeryn heard him yell from her end of the phone. "Mom record this send the stream," said Aeryn. "Aeryn baby I love you" said her mom "I will remind you hollow empty creatures, why you should fear the dark" said the man. He had just said that when Aeryn started receiving the video.

"Mom run!" Aeryn screamed into the phone. then her mother screamed and the phone was knocked from her hands. It spun across the floor recording a scene of mass hysteria and terror. "MOM!" Aeryn screamed. The phone came to rest by a mans out stretched hand. A white hand picked it up. Whoever it was pointed the phone so it could record the scene then closed the phone. Aeryn hit stop and collapsed to the floor and cried. Her mom was dead, she was sure of it, and her killer would never be found. On impulse Aeryn hit redial one last time. The man's voice answered it.

"Are you still watching child?" he said his voice was cruel as ice and it sent shivers down her spine. "Why?" she whispered into the phone he chuckled at her audacity "perhaps we will meet and discus it" he said calmly. Aeryn's eyes went wide. oh no, her mom had filled out the if found statement on the opening screen of her cell phone. He had her address and she was the one person who could identify him.

Rachel came home a few hours later and found Aeryn in hysterics. She insisted on driving the girl home but Aeryn had no intention of going home. She was convinced he would find her there. Instead Aeryn drove her own car to Manhattan. She would get a hotel room if necessary.

There was a crowd gathered around the building several people were interviewing some older government looking guy. She was forced to park on the next block and walk in. Aeryn wove her way through the crowd, looking for a way past everyone. Part of her wanted to check to see if her mother had indeed gotten out.

Even if that part was irrational, she still had to act on it. She was still trying to sneak closer when the top floor of the building exploded in flames. A body hurled out of one of the windows. Aeryn took a few steps back as the man, or was it creature smashed in the top of a police car. The crowd moved back expecting him to move, only he wasn't.

While the crowd stayed back Aeryn boldly moved forward. She needed answers and it had just come from inside. She climbed onto the hood of the car."Hey you all right?" she asked he moaned, and Aeryn swore. She reached out and grabbed his wrist and sent a jolt of healing power through his frame.

The creature blinked and opened his eyes. He turned and gazed at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Thanks kid" he said. Then he got up and turned his attention to the crowd. A few minutes later two others came out the buildings front door. The crowd converged and Aeryn used that opportunity to slip back towards a very suspicious trash truck. When the group started to head towards the truck she came out of hiding. Only to be stopped by armed guards in military uniforms.

"Maam I have to ask you to step back" said the guard "I need to talk to them" said Aeryn "maam I'm sorry I can't allow you any closer" said the guard. Aeryn decided on impulse to do something totally crazy in her book and shouted "hey look a distraction!" the guard turned on reflex and Aeryn slid past him and ran towards the group that had just come from the building.

"Wait I have to talk to you!" Aeryn yelled. The guard was chasing her now and she almost ran into her quarry instead of halting in front of them. "Easy kid, what seems to be the problem?" said hb. "I have something I have to show you, "said Aeryn "what you want my picture?" said hb "no I'm sure I can get that off the Internet now, but I have to show you this" said Aeryn. she held up her cell "seen a cell phone before kid" said hb

The woman smacked him in the arm "what's on it honey" said the woman "pictures and video of what happened in there" said Aeryn. The guard halted beside her "what' is going on here?" said the bald guy "hey Tom this girl here says she has video of what happened" said hb "well if you'll just hand it over right here young lady" said the man

"No way, so you can put it in a vault and pretend it didn't happen, my mom was in there, and I want her killer caught" said Aeryn. "Your mother was in there?" said the fish dude "ah Christ kid" said hb "either way that's irrelevant, lets see this video young lady" said Tom. "No its not he still has her phone and he knows where I live" said Aeryn "Tom, she healed me, kids got talent maybe we should hear her out" said hb."Your afraid he'll come after you," said the blue guy.

"Come on dear" said the woman "I'm Liz this is hb, or red as I like to call him," said Liz. She led Aeryn into the truck. "Blue guy is Abe," said Red. Aeryn nodded "now why don't you tell us what happened" said Liz "what happened to top secret" complained Tom. "Actually our charter allows us to recruit" said Abe. Tom glared at him and the fish man smirked. "Well I was babysitting for a friend of my mom's and I called my mom cause the baby was sick" said Aeryn "and so?" said Tom "Tom shut up" said red "anyways I called her and she gave me some advice" said Aeryn "then I heard screaming and well you have to hear the rest to believe it" said Aeryn

She pulled up the video and hit play. After the video was done she showed them his picture. "And you say he claimed the crown of bathmora?" said Abe "so what do you think, is he a whack job?" said Hb "I do not believe his sanity to be an issue though he is most definitely what he claims to be" said Abe "how the heck can you tell that?" said Tom "easy his belt bears the symbol of his house and rank" said Abe "like a crest" said Aeryn. "Exactly yes," said Abe


	2. Chapter 2

Team 2

Aeryn fingered the bracelet at her wrist then tucked it back under the bandana she wore over it. "Could he have stolen the crest?" said Aeryn "no I don't believe they are meant to be removed" said Abe "so this guy is who he says he is then?" said Hb Abe nodded "most definitely" said Abe "so he obviously bought the flying piranhas, so all we have to do is find out where" said Aeryn "tooth fairies they were tooth fairies" said Abe.

"Oh I don't know I prefer the piranha name," said hb. Tom snorted "well anyways we are done here, young lady since I can't let you go without compromising national security you will be coming with us" said Tom "what about my car?" said Aeryn "I'll get an agent to drive it back what kind is it and where's it parked?" said Tom "it's on the next block and it's a Dodge Viper" said Aeryn "you drive a Viper?" said Tom in shock "how old are you?" said Tom. The man was still shocked "seventeen why, it was a birthday present" said Aeryn

Tom grumbled something about wishing someone would buy him a viper before walking out of the trash truck. Aeryn looked around at her surroundings and grinned at the irony of her circumstances. "What's so funny kid?" said hb "irony" said Aeryn "yes that is usually quite humorous" said Abe. she shook her head and took an empty seat strapping in as they closed the doors.

"So did you really heal red?" said Liz "yes but he was only a bit scratched and somewhat singed" said Aeryn. Liz laughed at her description "we do not frighten you?" said Abe "no I 'm kind of not exactly normal either but at least here it's ok not to be" said Aeryn. Liz smiled at her and hugged the child to her. "So what exactly can you do?" said red

"Well I can heal, though I haven't had much practice beyond myself" said Aeryn "and sometimes I can hear what someone's thinking but I really have to concentrate to do it and I can move metal objects but really have to try hard to do it" said Aeryn "how come kid?" said red "it wasn't exactly encouraged, my talents made my mother uncomfortable" said Aeryn "is that why you wear the contacts?" said Abe

"Yes my eyes freaked her out as well," said Aeryn. She said it sadly and Liz's heart went out to her. Her own parents had been less than understanding as well. "Mine too" said Liz "what about your father " said red "Michael was just my step dad the man that fathered me was someone I do not care to meet" said Aeryn "why?' said Abe. Abe had moved closer to the girl his hand out to read her emotions. Aeryn extended her hand to him sensing his intentions and making the offer. "Because my mother didn't consent to lay with him and he nearly killed her doing so." said Aeryn "and your mother hated you for it, that's rough kid" said red.

Aeryn shrugged "she was my mother, I loved her despite her faults" said Aeryn "so what exactly do you do?" said Aeryn "slay monsters keep the world safe for the normal people, that's pretty much it" said red. The truck stopped and Aeryn climbed out with the others "should I call my aunt and let her know I'm safe?" said Aeryn she pulled out her cell phone Tom took it out of her hand. "No cell phones this is a secure area, " said Tom

"I was just going to call my aunt and tell her I'm staying with friends" said Aeryn "we have someone who can do that for you" said Tom "speaking of which since you are most likely staying for awhile we need to run you through security first, this way please" said Tom Aeryn shrugged and looked at her new friends then followed Tom. She followed Tom through the hallways. The man kept grumbling about hb and publicity.

He delivered her to a hall with a blue door. He knocked and someone opened it. "New recruit, need the paperwork" said Tom an older man with graying sideburns handed him a stack of papers. Tom took the stack and led her into another room. This one was set up like a police interview room. He set the papers down on the table "I need you to fill these out, these we will fill in later when we test you" said Norman "test me?" said Aeryn "yes to see what talents other than healing you might also have" said Tom.

"Oh, do you have a pen?" said Aeryn. She sat down and filled out the paperwork and when she was done she had an armed escort to a lockable room. She assumed it was because they were being cautious after all they didn't know if she was a spy or not. So she slept that night on a hard bunk bed and thoroughly missed her own bed at home.

Nuada stood outside the small house; it was in a nice neighborhood. It was easy enough to break into though he wished his companion would stop knocking things over. The scent on that human woman had belonged to one of his people and he wanted to know why. He passed by a framed magazine cover the woman from the auction house was on the cover. Next to it was a photo of a young girl. She appeared to be about six, and she had their eyes. He took down the photo, someone in his father's court would know why. Wink said something to him. "Yes that she is but I will solve this mystery my friend," said Nuada. "I will know who fathered this child and why she isn't with her people," he said.

He climbed the stairs and entered the rooms. He picked up one of the stuffed toys on her bed. He sat down on her bed and inhaled the child's scent from the toy. He would personally hunt her down after he saw to whatever his father wanted. He walked out of the room carrying her toy. Wink said something to him about it. "It has her scent catch it, if you find her before I do bring her to me" said Nuada he tossed the toy at wink, he caught it and lifted it to his nose.

The next morning consisted of testing for Aeryn. Apparently everything from her reflexes to her talents was to be tested. By the end of the day she was so exhausted even the cot sounded good. Tom came in a few hours later. He looked exhausted and haggard. "Are you ill Tom?" said Aeryn "no just tired, you passed with flying colors c'mon your about to get a new team leader" said Tom though he sounded less than enthusiastic about it.

"Why are we getting a team leader?' said Aeryn "in a word Red, Washington has its doubts that I can handle him" said Tom "oh I see" said Aeryn they walked towards the garage area. "What's his name?" said Aeryn "hey kid welcome to the party" said Red "so what gives with the new guy?" said Red "his name is Johan Kraus and he the premiere lead in ectoplasm research from our sister office in England" said Norman "so is he English or German?" said Aeryn "German I believe' said Abe "yeah well with a name like kraut he has to be doesn't he" said red "I hate Germans" red muttered "red!" said Liz "I'm sure he will not be that bad" said Abe

"They say he has an open face," said Tom the lift start lowering and on it were five men and one guy in a weird suit. He walked forward and extended his hand. "Johan Kraus" said the man "Tom dean, this is my team," said Tom "not your team any longer I believe" said Kraus. He stopped in front of Aeryn "I have read your dossiers already yet I seem to be lacking one" he said "Mr. Kraus let me introduce you to our latest recruit, this is Aeryn Morgan, she's a healer" said Tom "I trust you have her file?" said Kraus "yes of course its right here" said Tom.

The man opened the file and seemed to read it. "You are only Seventeen?" said Krauss "I'll be eighteen in a week" said Aeryn. "Are you not a bit young for something like this?" said Kraus "I'm very mature for my age" said Aeryn with a smirk. "Very well, velcome aboard healer," said Krauss with that said he walked into the facility. "Ok that was weird" said Aeryn "I don't like him" said Red "oh Red you don't like anyone they send down" said Liz "I think we can learn a lot from him" said Abe

They walked back into the building and into the lab. On the table sitting in a specimen dish was one of those gray skinned things. Even though it was dead Aeryn still kept back from it. "It can't hurt ya kid its dead" said Red "ya well knowing my luck it'll have a bite reflex" said Aeryn "a bite reflex?" said Liz "like a shark or wolf, it's jaws can still close suddenly after death I read about it once" said Aeryn "then we shall keep our digits far away from it just in case" said Krauss "just look at the poor thing bought and sold on the black market" said Kraus.

Some of Aeryn's anger ebbed and she stepped closer to the table. She looked down at the creature on the table. It couldn't help being what it was so why should she be angry at it. "Vell lets just see if it can remember anything useful," said Kraus. Aeryn watched as he removed the end of one of his gloves. Smoke poured from the opening and surrounded the creature. It sought entrance to its mouth but nothing seemed to be happening. "Odd it should have worked, perhaps you Vould have better luck healer" said Kraus.

The others looked at her in expectation. Aeryn took a deep breath and extended her hand. Closed her eyes and touched the tip of one wing. She felt the surge of energy and pulled some of it back. The creature was too small to take a full dose of her energy. She felt it move and pulled her hand back quickly. The creature pulled itself up on its spindly arms and shook itself. It looked at the assembled group and then immediately started ranting at Hb. he argued back with It." it says it remembers the sights and sounds of a troll market" said Abe

"Do you know who bought you?" said Aeryn it jabbered something back at her but Aeryn couldn't understand the language it was speaking she looked at Abe in confusion. "It said that it remembers the Elvin tongue and that the bidder would not be out sold," said Abe "no I imagine he wouldn't be would he?" said Aeryn. the creature moved towards her and flexed it's wings Liz reached for her gun. The creature jabbered something at her and stopped advancing. It looked at her expectantly as though it had asked her a question.


	3. Chapter 3

Team 3

"What did it ask me?" said Aeryn "it seeks your protection" said Abe. Aeryn could tell he was surprised "why does it think I can offer that?" said Aeryn. She was confused by its reaction to her. It jabbered something else and once again waited. "It says it smells the fae blood in your veins and that it smelt it in the strange room as well" said Abe "that was my mother's blood and you ate her" hissed Aeryn

"Why should I care what happens to you?" said Aeryn. it whimpered and prostrated itself as though she were a queen. it murmured something else into the table "I humbly offer my life for the transgressions of my kin" Abe translated "is it asking me to kill it?" said Aeryn "I believe so" said Kraus they were looking at her expectantly as though waiting for her decision.

"What will happen to it when were done with it?" said Aeryn "Vell as the only living specimen it would have to be dissected after of course it will be experimented on" said Kraus. He sounded sad to her and she didn't blame him. That was a sad fate for any creature.

Aeryn looked at the creature on the table. It was still bowed but it was trembling. "Ok but if you bite me once I'm throwing you in the fireplace got it" said Aeryn. it looked up and said something at her. Aeryn cautiously held out her hand. Images of what she had seen these things do replayed itself across her mind. It climbed her arm quickly and perched on her shoulder. "Well child it appears you have acquired an unusual pet," said Kraus. It chattered something indignantly from her hair "it says it isn't a pet but the lady's liege" said Abe

"Oh I see, my apologies then dear creature," said Kraus. "Are you sure you can trust that thing?" said Red "no not really but I'm willing to try" said Aeryn "interesting indeed" said Kraus "so where to now?" said Liz "the troll market" said Kraus the creature on her shoulder dove into her hair chittering the whole time "oh will you chill out already we're just tracing his movements not reselling you" said Aeryn. The creature calmed some but she could tell by its restlessness that it was scared. She absently reached up and rested her hand on its foot. It gradually relaxed and she was able to concentrate on the meeting.

The truck pulled up to the Manhattan Bridge. Several people were unloading boxes out of the other vehicles. Abe was gushing about some sort of glasses. He put some weird contraption on his head. Aeryn barely resisted the urge to laugh when he called it stylish. She was in the truck still with Liz monitoring the camera's they had both placed. "Now all we have to do is wait for one to appear," said Liz she put on a pair of the glasses and looked at the screen.

Aeryn stared at the screen until she spotted what looked like a slug with legs holding a cat. "Is that one?" said Aeryn. "You can see them?" said Liz. Liz pulled the glasses down on her face "yep that's a fragglewomp" said Liz "a fraggle what?" said Aeryn "a fragglewomp, its a troll that eats cats and is terrified of canaries" said Liz. she picked up the cage with the small bird in it and headed for the alleyway. "Why would anything be terrified of a canary?" said Aeryn

"You can see it without the glasses" said Tom "yes why is that unusual?" said Aeryn "ah yeah" said Tom. Aeryn followed Liz out of the truck and towards the alley with the rest of the group. She had taken the contacts she usually wore out so her weird eye color showed. The others felt that it would make her fit in better down there. Though it still made her nervous. What the creature riding on her shoulder had said earlier still haunted her. Fae blood, the same kind of blood that flowed through this so-called prince's veins, did that make them relatives?

Hb was already arguing with the old woman/troll "but its such a nice birdie wouldn't you like to play with it" said Aeryn. the troll hissed at her "where is it hag" said Aeryn "I ain't telling no half-breed anything" said the troll. Red grabbed her by the collar "the entrance you old troll" he ordered "fine but a fat lot of good it will do you if you can't open the door" said the woman. "Well then you'll just have to open it for us" said Aeryn "I will do no such thing, half breed whore" it hissed back at her "all right that does it you slug with legs" said Aeryn

"Whoa easy baby girl, let me handle her," said Red. Aeryn stepped back and smirked. "Open the door " said Red "I will not, not ever" said the old woman red promptly punched her and knocked her to the other end of the alley "agent hell boy that was uncalled for" said Kraus "actually I think she had it coming" said Aeryn "do not encourage him healer" said Kraus "Vell then I suppose I Vill have to open the door myself" said Kraus. Aeryn mouthed thanks to red as he passed. red grinned and put his cigar back in his mouth.

Kraus took the finger off his glove again and the smoke swirled around the lock. Several of the symbols lit up and Aeryn memorized them before they vanished again. Parts of the wall slide away to reveal an open-air market. They walked in through the doors and into the crowd. Aeryn was glancing around at everything. The inhabitants were dressed in something between renaissance and the middle ages. She felt oddly out of place in her tank top and bondage pants. Though in some cases the fishnet gloves fit in.

She wondered if they accepted human currency at any of the stalls. "Stay close Ms Morgan, ve need to start asking questions of some of these merchants" said Kraus he started to hand her a paper and she patted her shoulder "oh yes I forgot" said Kraus. Kraus turned to a merchant selling some sort of cooking pots, the shape of the pot made her uneasy so she wandered towards a merchant selling cloth.

The creature on her shoulder was sniffing the air. "Excuse Me," said Aeryn the creature manning the stall looked up at her. The creepy red eyes almost made her step back. ""yess isss there ssomething that interests you fine lady" it said waving at its wares with one set of three arms "actually I was hoping you knew where to find more of these?" said Aeryn she flipped the hair off her shoulder. The merchant drew back in fear and said something rapidly to her "I'm sorry can you say that in my language" said Aeryn

"I said get that horrid thing away from me" said the creature "I would be glad to if you can tell me where others of his kind might be purchased?" said Aeryn "I know not young lady nor would I traffic with those who do" it said "one last thing different subject, do you know if any of these merchants take human currency?" said Aeryn


	4. Chapter 4

Team 4

"Ve haven't the time to shop agent Morgan" said Kraus "any luck?" she asked. "No perhaps Ve should separate, ya?" said Kraus "fine, have you seen Abe?" said Aeryn "he Vas over there a moment ago" said Krauss "do not Vander too far agent" said Kraus "don't worry I'll find Abe and stick by him" said Aeryn. With a wistful glance back at one of those beautiful scarves she vanished into the crowd. Red was talking on the radio to Liz. Despite Kraus' admonishment to stay together they had all wandered off.

"Ok little guy did you see where Abe went?" said Aeryn. it chittered again at her and pointed down an alley. Aeryn followed its directions and rounded a corner. In time to see a woman climb out a window followed by Abe being thrown through the frame. Aeryn ran towards them, a huge creature followed him out and tried to smash him into the ground. The creature on her shoulder hissed and launched itself at the huge monster. Aeryn ran to the woman's side. "This way quickly" said Aeryn "but Abraham?" the woman protested

"He is more equipped to deal with that than us, now c'mon" said Aeryn. she tugged on the woman's arm. The monster was trying to catch Abe and bellowing whenever the small creature bit him. The monster tried to hit Abe and Aeryn finally grabbed a mace. It managed to knock Abe off his feet and was intending to hit him again. "Hey you have to pay for that" said the merchant "how much?" said Aeryn "twenty bucks" said the man Aeryn threw a fifty at him "keep the change" she said and darted away with the club "stay here" said Aeryn. The woman looked at her funny but remained where told.

She darted up behind the monster and swung the mace like a baseball bat at the creatures back. The mace broke on it's back like it was a toothpick; the creature turned and stepped forward towards Aeryn. She threw the broken club over her shoulder muttering about cheap merchandise. It drew its arm back like it intended to hit her. Then it froze and looked at her funny. "Hey that's a friend of mine," said Red. The creature lunged towards Aeryn and then it flew backwards when hb hit it "you ok kid?" said hb

"Yeah I'm fine, I need to go help Abe, can you handle him?" said Aeryn "piece of cake sweetheart, piece of cake" said hb "great "said Aeryn. now that, He was handling that she headed back to where Abe had fallen. He moaned and Aeryn kneeled beside him, he had a small chunk of glass sticking out of his side. "Easy Abe let me help you," said Aeryn. She closed her eyes for a brief second and pulled the energy. At first it wanted to flow through her. It took all of her self-control to push it outside herself and into Abe. She heard him gasp and she pulled the power back. She vaguely noticed some of the crowd-whispering healer they seemed to have drawn an audience from somewhere She opened her eyes to find Abe blinking up at her in surprise.

"Thank you, healer" said Abe "Abe my name is Aeryn and you don't have to thank me we're friends" said Aeryn. Abe stood up slowly "it is still polite to thank even if we are friends" said Abe. Aeryn shrugged and glanced over at the woman. She swallowed in shock the woman had the same eyes as the prince.

"He is my brother," said Nuala. "My lady perhaps it would be best if you accompanied us" said Abe. "I really don't think that is a good idea agent Sapian" said Kraus "begging your pardon sir but the princess needs our help" said Abe. "No, no Vay, it goes against all of the rules" said Kraus "Kraus the prince isn't exactly playing by any rules wouldn't it make more sense to have someone who can at least predict his next move?" said Aeryn.

Though she didn't like the idea of the fae woman accompanying them she could see that Abe liked her. After the woman explained about the crown piece, it seemed their next best chance of stopping the prince. "I would be willing to vouch for her conduct," said Abe. Kraus made what sounded like a sigh. Abe was about to say something more when the creature hb was fighting bellowed.

They turned and watched. Its main weapon was some sort of fist on a chain Hb had damaged that weapon leaving two of the metal fingers crunched. it seemed to be swearing at him because of it. "I wouldn't if I were you," warned Hb

The creature babbled something in its own language "what's it saying?" said Aeryn "swear words mostly" said Abe "Vhich you will not repeat agent sapian there are young ears present" said Kraus. Aeryn laughed "I probably have a bigger vocabulary than it does any day" said Aeryn. Then the creature launched its hand at hb. Unfortunately for it Hb was standing in front of a huge meat grinder. The metal fist stuck between the two wheels and started to drag the creature towards the grinder wheels.

"Wow your in some sort of tight spot aren't you?" said Hb. Hb rested his hand on the chain and stuck his cigar in his mouth. Aeryn made her way towards them she stopped just out of reach of the creature. "Who sent you after us?" said Aeryn it snarled at her in response "oh please the only scary thing about you is your breath" said Aeryn. it gibbered a response "did it just answer me or insult me?" said Aeryn. She looked at Abe "both I believe" said Abe "all right you have two options here you either answer my questions and we stop those wheels from turning you into fish food or you die, might want to make the decision fast" said Aeryn

It answered by swearing at her again."He serves my brother and his name is Wink" said Nuala "Wink? You have to be kidding me that's just dumb it's like naming an anaconda fluffy," said Aeryn. "He is after me," said the woman. It roared at her and shook its free hand at her. "And you?" said the woman, she sounded shocked. "Well was that your answer?" said Aeryn. It held up its hand and even with fewer digits than a human had she could tell the gesture it was making. "Ok that does it, bye wink," said red. He released the chain and it immediately pulled taut and started dragging wink forward.

It struggled and tried to pull away from the grinding wheels then with a shriek and crunching noises wink was no more. "Ouch" said Aeryn. "It Vould probably be most prudent to leave now," said Kraus. They followed Kraus' lead back out the door they entered from.

Meanwhile the prince was busy working intently on a project only to be interrupted by one of his agents. "Wink is dead, he was killed by a red handed demon and a half-breed healer" said the informant. The prince paused absorbing the impact of those words " thank you my friend I shall see to Wink's killers" said the prince. He stood and closed up what he was working on. The girl had come to him; wink must have found her while he sought his sister.

Stuffing the small egg shaped container into his shirt pocket he walked out into the market. The informant pointed the way to Winks' remains and the door they had used to leave. "And you say my sister accompanied them?" said Nuada it nodded yes "very well thank you" said Nuada. he dropped an acorn from his pocket and the creature grabbed it up and started eating it right away. Nuada made for the exit; he caught up to them as they were just outside the market entrance.

"Demon you shall pay for my friends death" he said "do you take charge" said Red he held up his gun "they offered wink his life brother, he refused it" said Nuala. "Silence, sister I do not speak to you" said Nuada "well demon is this true did you offer my servant his life?" said Nuada. Aeryn watched from near Abe. So this was the man who killed her mother? She could see why her mother had been frightened he was creepy looking.

"I didn't but our healer did, didn't you kid?" said Red. "Demon you are born from a womb of shadows, you were sent here to destroy their world, you have more in common with us than them do you really believe they will accept you?" said Nuada. Hb gave no response instead he blew a smoke ring from his cigar and glanced at the kid. He wasn't interested in al this talk stuff he was waiting for the fun part to start.

Aeryn came slowly forward. The prince's head turned in her direction. She stopped next to Hb. "yes I did but I'm sure you'll be happy to hear he insulted us till the end" said Aeryn. Her tone dripped contempt "and what of you little healer will you still side with them over your own people?" said Nuada "I am with my people" she answered. The creature on her shoulder looked at her sideways and said something softly. It sounded like are you sure?

"Ah so young and so sadly mistaken" he said. The prince smiled and gave a short burst of laughter. "That matters not you will still pay for his loss," said Nuada he pulled the egg from his pocket. Aeryn and the others frowned was he going to throw eggs at them?

Nuada watched the girl approach the front of the group. Even as she had stood near his sister he could tell from her eyes that she was no more human than he was. It saddened him that she claimed the human side of her nature so strongly that she changed her appearance just to fit in. Her human garb did nothing to disguise her form and she used no glamour to hide her eyes. Her hair was as light as his except the ends were coal black.

Though her willingness to offer her aid to one of her fellow species. Despite, that it had attempted to harm her. Spoke of a certain amount of fae nobility being raised human non-withstanding. He decided he would check his informant's story just to be certain.

"No brother don't" Nuada pleaded. When she saw what he had uncovered. The others clearly didn't understand what it was that he held. Even the healer who should know was clueless. It only served to anger him more. He threw the seed, commanding it with two words "kill him" despite his sister's pleadings.

He needed to eliminate the child's protectors first and that demon would be her staunchest supporter. They watched it as it bounced on the ground. The girl however watched him. He smiled at her it was obvious she didn't wish to turn her back to him. "Its heading for water" his sister warned. The merman chased it but was too late.

It was clear the girl expected him to attack them from behind while they were distracted. He smiled at her and she answered with a frown. The ground rumbled beneath their feet. Aeryn finally glanced in the beans' direction in time to see the ground burst apart. She glanced back and he was gone. She swore she didn't like the idea that she had lost track of him. A giant beanstalk looking creature emerged from the hole.

"Great jack's beanstalk with an attitude" said Aeryn "what is it?" said Liz "a forest god, an elemental, a giver of life and death" said Nuala "I'm getting big baby," said Red "my lady you might want to step back" said Abe. The thing started moving and cars started flying. It threw a car at a news chopper and knocked it out of the sky. "We need to get these people out of here" said Liz. Nuada had walked back into the troll market briefly; he stopped by one of the merchant's tables and asked about the girl.

"She wore a inden bracelet but it was half covered," said the merchant "you couldn't read any of it?" said Nuada. She was nobility then only those of high birth could forge one of those. "One word my lord, princess," said the merchant. "Nothing of the seal?" said nuada."Only a cauldron leg" said the man. Nuada swore and walked back out the south entrance to the market. There was only one person she could be and he was in shock. Had he found her at last? Could he be that fortunate? We're the god's offering him hope?

Liz and Aeryn had crouched down by one of the buildings. Aeryn looked at the fleeing crowd "they seem to be handling that on their own" said Aeryn "my baby!" screamed a lady, Liz swore the woman was futilely tugging on her door handle of her vehicle. "Red the baby!" yelled Aeryn. Aeryn glanced to her right and Nuala was standing in the street.

The creature moved suddenly and a car was suddenly flying in her direction. Nuala screamed but remained rooted to the spot. Aeryn dashed towards her and literally tackled her out of the way of the flying car. At the same time releasing a burst of energy so the car landed elsewhere. She wasn't strong enough to lift it but she could deflect it.

The car crashed down next to them upside down and on top of another vehicle. Nuala was laying on her back on the cement. "You ok?" asked Aeryn "yes thank you" said Nuala "good stay near me, we don't need your brother grabbing you in this confusion" said Aeryn "you hate my brother?" said Nuala "just stay close lady" said Aeryn.

Hb had retrieved the ladies baby from the car before it was smashed and was climbing a hotel sign on the side of the building. Kraus was screaming at him to shoot the creature. Hb was more concerned at the moment with keeping his balance. Aeryn stepped closer to the creature and felt something strange. It took her a few minutes to sort out what exactly it was.

"Healer?" said the prince. She frowned at the interruption, what could he possibly want of her? She turned and he was standing just a few feet from her. She swallowed he could have killed her easily and she wouldn't have seen it coming. Nuala moved a step towards her and Aeryn motioned her back. He moved closer to her and Aeryn raised her gun. Suddenly glad that Hb had talked Kraus into letting her carry one, despite her age. Too bad he hadn't talked him into bullets too.

"Do you intend to shoot me healer?" said the prince. he looked amused by the thought. "Only if you tempt me," she answered, "what do you want?" said Aeryn "to see you closer" he answered. She tilted her head sideways and her hair fell sideways covering Max. "Why?" said Aeryn "you saved my sister's life" he said softly. "Do you still believe your one of them, your eyes betray you my lady?" he said

She frowned at him "so say thank you and then leave," said Aeryn. She chose to ignore the eye comment. He chuckled "so arrogant do you not know to whom you speak?" he said calmly. "Yes I do, Prince Nuada, Silverlance son of king Balor, that's why I'm asking you to leave" said Aeryn "you know of me?" he said in shock. "And yet you do not even know what you are, do you?" said Nuada. Her tone had been one of strait contempt; she said his name like a string of insults. It made him angry so he responded in kind. "And yet you still order me like a servant" he said irritated by her earlier tone.

"It seems our children share in their parents arrogance, now if you don't mind I have things to attend to" said Aeryn. She grabbed Nuala's hand and walked away from him. He stared after her in shock; he thought her voice sounded familiar he sniffed the air. It was she, yet she was no child. Or at least not fully one, he watched her walk away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Team 5

For some reason she walked towards the creature not away. She could feel its thoughts she realized. It was angry, angry at everything. At the moment she understood how it felt. "Agent Morgan Vhat are you doing?" Kraus' voice barked in her ear. Hb shot it once and it fell back some. She winced she felt its pain and confusion. She released Nuala's hand and she retreated to Abe's side. "Do not" Nuala whispered. Aeryn reached out with her own mind hoping she wasn't about to make a colossal mistake. "Hb hold your fire let me try something first" said Aeryn "Ok, but what are you going to do?" said Hb

"Talk to it," said Aeryn "did she just say talk to it?" said Kraus "yep", said Tom. Kraus swore in German "ignore that order agent Hell Boy, Agent Morgan stay away from that thing," ordered Kraus. "Agent Morgan? Agent Morgan are you listening to me?" Kraus yelled into the mic. Aeryn couldn't even hear him. The only thing she heard was the creature in front of her. It had paused in its single-minded pursuit of Hb

. It turned and it answered her. The power of its voice in her mind made her wince but she bore it. So she held a conversation with it. She asked it to move elsewhere, very politely. The prince had perched on the roof to talk to Hb. "Will you look at that she's got it as calm as a baby" said Hb. the baby in his arms screamed at him "well most babies anyways" said Hb

"Why do you hesitate demon is this not what you wanted?" said Nuada Hb turned to him. "Kid's doing something" said red "What is she doing?" said Nuada. Hb looked sideways at the prince and shifted his cigar to his other cheek. "She said she was talking to it," said Hb. the prince smiled "an empath as well as a healer how interesting" said Nuada "she is one of us you know, like you and me and that creature we are the last of our kind, once we are gone the world will never again see our like" said Nuada.

Hb finished reloading his gun closing it with a clang "if you insult her again I swear I will shoot you" said Hb "I mean her no insult, though perhaps she would see it as such" said Nuada "does she bear any scars" said Nuada. Hb shrugged he didn't know and he didn't care. "You could be a king you know, you don't have to serve her," said Nuada."I don't but if I did I would choose her over you any day pal" said Red

The creature bent down towards Aeryn one of its tendril limbs stretched out as though it meant to touch her. Aeryn raised her own hand as if inviting the touch. People paused on the street to watch as the girl reached up to clasp hands with a god. Its finger touched her; something detached itself from it and snaked around her wrist. Aeryn went rigid, screamed and collapsed.

Hb swore and opened fire on it. The bullets slammed the creature back and its blood splashed on the ground leaving moss in its wake. Aeryn was spasming on the ground directly below the creature. "Damn it kid, why'd you have to go get yourself killed," hissed Hb. the reverie was broken when Aeryn screamed and people began to flee once again.

One minute she was talking to it keeping it calm. It asked if it could touch her so seeing no harm in the action. She naively reached out her hand. It wrapped a tendril around her wrist and it felt as though someone had put a red-hot bracelet on her wrist. So she screamed but the pain didn't stop. It went on and on. Lashing through her body leaving her breathless and terrified. Was it killing her? Then she heard hb's first shot and felt the creature's pain with her own. She couldn't make her lungs function to scream with it. She wanted to tell Hb to stop but all she could do was make noises.

"The head agent hellboy the head" Kraus ordered "if you can't lead you must obey," said Nuada. his eyes were transfixed on the girl lying on the ground. Hb growled at him and opened fire on the thing; he didn't notice that he had tears in his eyes until long after he stopped firing. The creature screamed its last scream and Aeryn moaned. It collapsed around her covering the ground under and partially over her in soft moss. Flowers blossomed where her hair fanned out behind her on the pavement.

Nuada had climbed down from the building and now approached the girl. The crowd of humans drew back from him. He walked towards the girl on the soft carpet of moss. Flower petals rained down on them both. Some caught in her hair and his. He kneeled beside her. She was still breathing and he could see she was in great pain. Pity moved him.

He reached his hand towards her and caressed her cheek. He reached for her wrist he had to know. She arched her back as a pain spasm went through her and sobbed somewhat at its end. Part of him wanted to hold her until the end. "I will end your pain if you ask it of me my lady" he said gently. She shook her head no and tried to back away from him. She still denied the inevitable. "So brave my sweet healer, you do not have to be anymore," said Nuada.

She shook her head no "are you sure it looks as though it really hurts" said Nuada. he drew his sword intending to give the child the mercy she deserved even if no other had the courage to do so. "You touch her and I'll fry you!" Liz screamed at him. She had pulled up her fire stepping between him and his quarry. He drew back quickly from the flames. Normal fire wouldn't really hurt him but a fire starter's would definitely do some damage.

"I only wish to end her suffering, would you have her die this way?" Nuada asked. Hb walked up behind his woman also blocking his path. He was reloading his weapon and glaring at Nuada like he was about to shoot him. Abe took his place on her other side. He was holding the baby Hb had protected. "We'll take it from here" said Hb

Aeryn heard his voice and vaguely registered what he wanted. She also saw the fear in his eyes. He wasn't sure if she was going to die. Why was he afraid of her? Then she heard Liz's voice and her friends'. Nuada resheathed his blade; he had offered that was all he could do. His sister walked up behind them and kneeled beside the healer. He met his sister's eyes hoping she could see the apology in his eyes. "Easy child your safe now" she whispered to the girl.

"As you wish it" Nuada said and walked away. Disappearing into the opening to the troll market. His heart was unexpectantly heavy with impending loss. Hb wasted no time. He lifted the kid into his arms and carried her back to the truck. Moss and flower petals fell from her body as he carried her. Abe handed the baby back to the woman and followed Hb. a few foolish people shouted insults at them. Liz almost lost her temper twice and fried someone. Hb was too worried about the kid to pay them any heed.

"All right people move out" ordered Kraus. Hb sat in the truck the girls body draped in his arms as they sped towards the center "hang on kid just hang on ok" said Hb he looked at Liz and she rested her head on his arm. The girl was burning up with a fever, she felt almost as hot as Liz was when she was angry. He didn't know much about the kid but that couldn't be good.

For the next few days' things around the center were overcome with a somber mood. Aeryn was in the hospital ward with IV tubes and sensor wires all over her. Many of them thought she would die. One monitor showed her temp at 115 once but it was gradually lowering.

When the doctor went to put an IV in her arm he noticed she was wearing an unusual bracelet on her wrist. Like the one that had been under the bandana it had no clasp nor would it be removed. The bandana had melted to her skin and had to be cut off, the bracelet underneath was undamaged. The flesh around the new bracelet healed quickly leaving new skin in its wake almost immediately. She also sported strange marks on her forehead.

Both bracelets would tighten and conform to the skin if someone tried to remove them, so they let them be. Three days after the incident she opened her eyes. Everything still stung, her skin felt like she had massive sunburn all over. The monitor beside her bed said a more normal temperature, though it was somewhat higher than a human.

Abe was sitting by her bedside; he had been reading a poem out loud. "What are you reading?" she asked hoarsely. Abe jumped up and rushed to her side. "Frost, do you like it?" he asked "yeah, where is everyone?" said Aeryn "I will fetch them if you like" said Abe "yes, thank you Abe" said Aeryn.

Abe rushed out the door and found Hb and Liz in their room. They had all been taking turns watching over her at her bedside since she had been hurt. Abe had been taking his turn while they rested. "She is awake," said Abe. "Seriously?" said Hb "yes, she asked where we all were" said Abe. Liz climbed out of bed and threw her robe over her shoulders.

Hb was already dressed and sitting in front of his TV's. Even though the creature had tried to kill them all and almost succeeded with Aeryn. He still felt absurdly guilty for shooting it. Part of him knew the prince was right and it sickened him to think he had killed the last of a species. He stood and quickly rushed out the door. Grateful for the good news at last. Liz and Abe hot on his tail. Kraus saw them pass.

"Valk agent hell boy" said Kraus "she's awake!" said Hb and kept going. Kraus followed them. Hb ran into the room and hugged the kid. "Hey easy big guy" said Aeryn "we thought we lost you kid" said Hb. "did I hear correctly?" said Nuala. She stood in the doorway as if uncertain if she should come in. Aeryn turned to look at her.

The fae woman approached her slowly, as if she was a new species and she wasn't sure if it was dangerous or not. Aeryn watched her, she still wasn't sure about the fae woman. Aeryn looked at her wrist instead. Nuala stopped about a foot from the bed. "We all thought you would die," said Nuala. Aeryn turned the new bangle on her arm. Now she had one on each side. "We are really glad you did not," said Abe. Aeryn smiled at them.

"Thanks Abe that's sweet" said Aeryn "ah Velcome back agent Morgan I trust you have learned a lesson from this ya?" said Kraus "oh yeah no more moves like that one" said Aeryn "what is that on your wrist?" said Nuala "it is a bracelet it has been there since the incident" said Kraus Aeryn touched it lightly "its a part of it" said Aeryn "it is its blessing" said Nuala "if that's its blessing I hate to think what a curse from it would entail" said Aeryn. Aeryn traced the bracelet; it was wood of some sort. Though it's coloring was so unusual. Like all the colors of autumn was adorning her wrist.

She rested her hands on her lap over the blankets. The bandana was missing from her wrist and her other bracelet gleamed silver in the light. "All right everyone out Ms Morgan needs her rest," said Kraus "how long till I can go back to work?" asked Aeryn "Ve Vill discuss it" said Kraus. Aeryn sighed as they finally left her alone. Her gaze drifted to her wrists now she had two emblems adorning her from a culture she didn't want anything to do with.

She sighed and leaned back closed her eyes for a second, and then realized she had to pee. She pulled her blankets off and put her legs off the edge of the bed. She lowered herself off the bed. Her legs wobbled underneath her as she tried to stand. She growled in frustration. Instinctively pulling some healing energy. She willed it through her limbs. Surprisingly it obeyed without question. The energy was a lot more than she was used to being able to draw as well. The shear power of it shocked her and scared her some as well.

Strength flowed through her limbs now. She cut off the energy and flexed her limbs some. They felt stronger now. So she walked to the bathroom, deciding to herself how much of the incident she was going to put in the report.


	6. Chapter 6

Team 6

She ended up leaving most of the conversation out. It had been for her ears only and she felt absurdly guilty about sharing it. The tooth fairy that for some reason she dubbed Max wouldn't leave her side. The warm indentation on her blankets attested to where it chose to sleep. Obviously someone had been feeding him while she was out. An empty but blood stained rabbit cage sitting on top of plastic attested to that. she wondered who had enough courage to do so.

She finished her report and printed it so she could sign it. Liz was arguing with Hb again and Abe seemed to be courting the princess. Aeryn sighed Kraus said he would allow her to return to duty in three days. She supposed that wouldn't be too long to wait after all she was lucky she could wait at all. She pulled the papers from the printer and looked them over "oh crap" she said out loud "is there something Vrong with your report Agent Morgan" said Kraus "nothing except today's date" said Aeryn

She handed the report to Kraus and headed for the door. "Vhy Vhat is Vrong with today's date?" said Kraus. Aeryn paused with her hand on the doorknob. "Its my birthday" said Aeryn then she walked out the door. She headed for the library; according to Abe the princess seemed to have a fondness for books.

She was perhaps the only one with the answers to the questions Aeryn had. She had already gone through their library and bugged Abe until he wanted her to leave. They wouldn't let her practice her metal ability in the garage anymore. That left only one person left, the woman she had been avoiding up until now.

Aeryn hesitated before entering the library; part of her didn't want to have this conversation. She took a deep breath if Abe could trust her then there must be something there worth trusting. She walked in and looked around for Nuala. She was pacing the room her nose in a book. Aeryn cleared her throat

"May I speak with you?" said Aeryn. Nuala looked up at her and her eyes seemed to light up, maybe she was glad to see her? "Yes of course child what is it you wish of me?" said Nuala. Aeryn hesitated did she really want the answers to this question? She sighed yes she had to know even if it was bad. "I wanted to know if you can translate something for me?" said Aeryn she held up her wrist with the silver bracelet on it.

She had worn it all her life and it had literally grown with her over the years. She was never able to read it though. All the books she found only had brief translations of the language on it and none of them matched the symbols exactly. She had always kept it covered until now out of a perverse sense of shame also because seeing it made her mother uncomfortable.

Nuala approached her slowly. "Wearing it has bothered you all these years, Do I bother you as well?" said Nuala. Aeryn nodded yes. "Why?" said Nuala Aeryn shrugged "fear I guess, I just don't understand your people" said Aeryn "our people and I can see that but I will translate that for you" said Nuala "you maybe shocked by the translation" said Nuala.

Aeryn extended her arm and the woman rested her hand on her wrist as she read the words inscribed on it. Nuala's eyes opened in shock, she re read the passage just to be certain. She even flipped her wrist over to verify that it had no clasp. "So what exactly is it?" said Aeryn

"Well?" said Aeryn. Nuala looked up at her eyes were wide with shock. "It is the seal of the Dagda, our high king," said Nuala her voice sounded awed. "So why is it on my wrist?" said Aeryn "it is a birth seal like mine" said Nuala. Nuala held up her own bracelet to show her. 'So that's makes me a what, princess like you?" said Aeryn. Nuala shook her head no "you actually rank higher than me, the Dagda is a king of our kings" said Nuala. Aeryn laughed, "you have got to be kidding me?" said Aeryn.

"You never knew this?" said Nuala. She sounded genuinely shocked "no I couldn't translate it until now I didn't even know what you were until I read some of the fairy tales we have in here" said Aeryn. "You did not read them as a child?" said Nuala "no my mother hated anything having to do with fairies or elves, she banned Tolkien from the house, even Disney was taboo" said Aeryn "most fairy tales have lost their true meaning now so I don't see why this would bother her" said Nuala

"Trees used to bother her as well, even ones lining a road," said Aeryn. "She did not consent to lay with him?" said Nuala "no he actually almost killed her in the process" said Aeryn "he must have healed her some for you to have survived" said Nuala "one does not gainsay a king lightly least of all the Dagda" said Nuala. Aeryn fingered the bracelet absently. "You have his courage and his eyes," said Nuala. "Why do you look at me like that?" said Aeryn. "It is awe mostly no one has ever touched a god and lived" said Nuala

"Thank you Nuala, I'm sorry if I have been rude to you" said Aeryn "it was forgiven long ago be at peace my lady" said Nuala "is he still, you know," said Aeryn "alive? Yes very much so and you are his sole heir you are the only child he has ever conceived" said Nuala

"Whoa!" said Aeryn. "Wait how can I be his heir when he and my mom weren't even wed?" said Aeryn "if he shared blood with her they were wed though he probably waited until after he got her with child" said Nuala "few of us would willingly tie ourselves to a human otherwise" said Nuala.

"Because our life spans are so short?" said Aeryn "among other things" said Nuala "will they resent me being half human?" said Aeryn "no they would most likely be grateful that the Dagda finally has an heir" said Nuala

"Why?" said Aeryn "children are rare among our kind we do not bear young as often or as well as humans" said Nuala "so the fact that I'm half human won't have any impact?" said Aeryn. Nuala shook her head no. "in fact healing is also a rare talent, you would be most valued" said Nuala. "I am surprised that he never found you as a child" said Nuala. Aeryn shrugged "we moved around a lot." said Aeryn

"Oh I see" said Nuala "you told Abe you were twins isn't that also rare?" said Aeryn "yes exceedingly so, my brother and I are linked we always have been" said Nuala "linked how?" said Aeryn. "We know what the other knows" said Nuala Aeryn's eyes went wide "so he knows what you just told me?" said Aeryn. Nuala nodded "most likely but he may not believe it" said Nuala.

"Well that makes two of us then" said Aeryn "you do not believe my words?" said Nuala "no I believe them its just a lot to take in" said Aeryn. "what gives with your brother anyways?" said Aeryn "gives?" said Nuala "why is he so mean when your so nice?" said Aeryn "he was not always so, he used to be kind once" said Nuala sadly.

"Please do not judge him too harshly he has been through much" said Nuala sadly. "He'll be coming to get you won't he?" said Aeryn "yes and possibly you" said Nuala "me? Why me?" said Aeryn "you are one of us he believes the humans have corrupted you somehow, he wants to save you" said Nuala. Aeryn laughed, "Okay that's a new one," said Aeryn. Suddenly Nuala's eyes widened and she looked scared. She turned to look at Aeryn.

"He's here isn't he?" said Aeryn. Nuala nodded yes "quickly hide the piece" said Aeryn. Aeryn grabbed the scroll off the table and pulled the parchment from the tube. She threw both the parchment and tube in the fireplace, while Nuala raced to her room and grabbed the piece.

Nuala ran back to the library and randomly pulled a book from the shelf. She stuffed the thin piece of metal inside and closed it quickly and replaced it on the shelf. Aeryn deliberately adverted her eyes so she wouldn't know where it is. "All done?" Aeryn started to ask when she heard a gasp. She turned towards Nuala.

Nuada was standing next to his sister. "So you survived little healer I am surprised you must have more of our blood than I thought" said Nuada. "Well if it isn't prince not so charming, hello Nuada" said Aeryn. He smiled at her insult and took a step towards her. "Brother don't" said Nuala "where is it sister?" said Nuada "I will not tell you," said Nuala. He smiled at her wickedly "yes you will" he said "or your healer friend will," said Nuada.

He had a grip on Nuala's arm and Aeryn could tell he was hurting her. "Now lets see you always did look wonderful in blue dear sister," said Nuada. He pulled a book off the shelf with a blue cover and flipped through the pages. "Let her go," said Aeryn she took a few steps forward. "One more step healer and I will kill you no matter whose crest you wear," said Nuada.

He walked past her deliberately dragging his sister part of the way. Aeryn wished she had her gun on her but Kraus insisted she be back on duty first. He stopped at the fireplace and reached inside. Aeryn stifled the gasp when he reached his hand in and brought it out unscathed. "Ah I see you have burned the parchment but no matter that isn't the prize, this cylinder now that's interesting," he said. He picked up the glowing cylinder and rolled it across the wood table near the fireplace. It burned a map into the table.

"I am curious however as to why you are still standing young lady, what did it give you?" he asked. Aeryn held up her wrist so he could see her new piece of jewelry." what did you say to a god?" said Nuada "anything you want so long as its polite" Aeryn answered. "So bold my dear lady, I once thought it arrogance then again perhaps I am mistaken," he said

He stepped closer to her as though enticed away from Nuala. Nuala used his distraction to hit the emergency button. He glared at her in disbelief then grabbed Aeryn. He wrapped his arms around her and held a knife to her throat. "Do you wish her dead sister?" said Nuada "brother please don't" said Nuala "the piece Nuala or she dies" said Nuada. Nuala looked torn emotionally by the request. "Don't tell him," Aeryn hissed. "Sister?" said Nuada "They put it in the safe" said Aeryn. He tightened his grip on her to the point it hurt. His armor dug into her back and she felt his breath on her cheek.

"Do not lie to me healer you lack the skill" he said. That pissed Aeryn off to no end. She reached out with her metal working ability and grabbed the safe in Tom's office and pulled it towards them as hard as she could. She underestimated her newfound strength and was forced to duck as well. It flew through the wall and almost hit Nuada and her.

"Here look for yourself, " said was forced to release her in order to duck. It smashed the bookshelf behind them and dumped all of the books in a pile on the floor. She stumbled away from him and tried to crawl under the table to avoid his grasp. She ended up with a table between them. He paced one side trying to decide how to close the distance.

"Amazing so you have other talents as well " said Nuada. she was wondering what was taking them so long to respond to the alarm. "Do you honestly believe that if you hide your skin beneath this hideous paint and those false eye coverings that they would accept you or do you think they make you look beautiful?" he said ending the statement with a sneer.

"Fuck you" she answered. He laughed at her "I can see you do, I will show you the error of your ways my lady, that is if you are a lady" said Nuada. She tried to hit him with one of the desks in response to his insult. He flattened himself and it passed harmlessly overhead. Unfortunately she was standing behind it. Too late she realized he had been goading her. He closed the distance and grabbed her again. "You let your temper get the best of you dear lady," he whispered into her ear.

Placing the knife on her cheek. He didn't want to accidentally slip and deprive himself of his prize. She levitated some books with some metal bindings off of the stacks on the other desk with the intent of hurling them at him. He grabbed her hair and pushed ever so slightly with the blade on her skin "you don't want to continue that" he warned "go ahead kill me I suppose you'll move on to an old folks home next after all I'm sure a bunch of old ladies using walkers is as much of a threat as a little girl" said Aeryn.

He laughed at the girl's bravado "you think me a coward lady?" he asked gently "a coward, a murderer and a bully" Aeryn hissed.

"Why do you think this of me?" he whispered. He leaned in closer to her and for a second she thought he intended to kiss her. Instead he licked the small trickle of blood on her cheek. the wound had already closed. He promptly swore and slid his hand down her arm till it closed on the thin metal band on her wrist. He raised her arm so he could read it. He thought his sister had been mistaken.

She futilely tried to pull her arm from his grip. She would have had better luck moving a tree one handed. It was at that moment everyone showed up. When He looked into her eyes, his were filled with shock. He tightened his grip and snaked an arm around her waist. He now had a different dilemma than simply retrieving the crown piece and his sister.

He couldn't leave her here now not knowing who she was. He also couldn't kill her or his war would be useless cause no one would follow him. The hall outside the door filled with agents. He swore in that strange singsong language that Abe called Gaelic. She chuckled at his dilemma and he tightened his hold. "You can always surrender," said Aeryn. "I'm sure we can find you a nice comfy cage," said Aeryn. He snorted in contempt and kept his grip. "I will kill them all first" he said softly.

They were all pointing guns at them. Abe came in and started forward towards them "no Abe he'll kill you" said Nuala "you speak to him with that much familiarity" Nuada hissed angrily. Aeryn chose that moment to elbow him in the ribs as hard as she could. Nuala doubled over and gasped in pain. "Do not do that again," he hissed in her ear.

She got a foot from him before he regained his grip. She turned and tried to punch him in the nose. He blocked her and twisted her arm behind her back. "Let her go," said Abe. Red came through the door "if you want to pick a fight I'll oblige you" said Red "very well, sister, healer stay where you are or your Abraham dies first" said Nuada. He released her and he drew his weapon, pacing a few feet from both girls. Giving the agents in the hall a perfect shot. Aeryn looked at the agents and mouthed shoot him. They looked at each other with dumbfounded looks but remained where they were. Aeryn wanted to run and hide behind all those agents in the hall.

Aeryn took a step towards Nuala. Nuala beaconed for her to stay. Red stumbled down the stairs and Aeryn realized he was drunk. Red was drunk and having a hard time fending off the prince. Red fell and Aeryn started towards him. Red was bleeding from his shoulder Liz screamed his name and rushed forward. Nuada raised his weapon to finish Red off. Aeryn lifted a book with metal bindings and hurled it across the room as hard as she could.

It struck Nuada in the cheek, knocking him off balance and bounced off. It left a cut on his cheek and his blood ran down his face. He touched his cheek then turned with a growl and closed the distance between Aeryn and himself. She backed away in terror trying to avoid his grab but he was faster. "Little healer forgive me but I require your escort" he said placing the knife once again near her throat. "Shoot him!" Aeryn yelled. He laughed when no one took the shot.

He eyed the nervous agents in the hall. "Even I am not cruel enough to shoot a child" he whispered in her ear. "They harm either of you and I will kill every one of them," said Nuada. She tried to kick his ankles out from under him he growled at her. It was at that point a nervous agent opened fire. Several others followed suit. Unfortunately they aimed at Aeryn's head instead of solely at the prince. Nuala screamed and covered her head.

Aeryn saw where they bullets would hit and used her metal ability to stop them in the air. Body shots she could handle, even a few vital shots but five shots to the head was a definite no. Nuada watched in shock as the projectiles stopped less than a foot from their heads. He reached for one absently and plucked it from the air. "Amazing" he whispered.

"That is enough, we're leaving now sister you will follow me or she will die" said Nuada "I'm not going anywhere with you" hissed Aeryn. She looked at the nervous agents crowding the hall "if he tries to leave shoot him not me you idiots!" said Aeryn. "But it will hit you" said Abe "I'm a healer, remember what's a few dozen bullets" said Aeryn. "I won't order them to shoot one of our agents, Ms Morgan," said Kraus. He was motioning for the agents to lower them in fact. Effectively allowing Nuada to leave un molested "Too bad then, if you want her back and you ever wish to see my sister again, Abraham you will find me that piece" he said

He grabbed Aeryn by her hair and dragged her out of the room. "Nuala?" said Abe "I have to or he will hurt her, please Abraham don't give him that piece" said Nuala. "Sister it is not wise to tarry right now" said Nuada. He dragged Aeryn out of the building and into the woods behind the center. She stumbled and he grabbed her and pulled her upright with a vicious yank. "If your going to kill me just get it over with already," Aeryn hissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Team 7

"Keep walking" he said and pushed her forward. She stumbled and fell. "Stand up" he ordered "screw you," she answered. "Are you so eager to embrace death that you court it?" he said. Angrily dragging her to her feet when she remained on the ground. He was dragging her towards a storm drain. "Inside" he pushed her into it when she hesitated on entering the dark. Then he turned and gently helped his sister down. Nuala followed along behind them quietly.

When he turned to help his sister Aeryn used a rock she had picked up to score the wall next to her. "Do not bother to mark your path my lady you will not be returning this way" he said Aeryn glared at him, it was obvious to her that he meant to kill her. He touched the stone she had marked and her scratch vanished. "Nor will I allow you to lead your friends to us" said Nuada "If any dare follow us I will kill them, now walk I tire of your insults," he said. "Then don't do things that invite them" said Aeryn. She turned and walked away from him. When they had gone forward for a little ways they came to a crossroads.

"Halt" he ordered and Aeryn numbly stopped. He wanted them to cross a nasty slimy piece of rock. Aeryn refused. Worried not only about how gross it would be through her open toed shoes but also the treacherous footing involved. "Continue walking," he ordered, "no way am I walking in that" she responded. he eyed the path "yes you will" he said and pushed her forward she deliberately sat on a rock instead crossed her legs and glared.

"I'm going no further with you," she stated. He walked over to her and gazed down. "Your friends will not follow us down here do you intend to stay in the dark dear lady?" he teased her "Even the rats are preferable to your company" she responded. "You prefer the company of those who tried to kill you?" he said in disbelief. She raised an eyebrow and stared at him "and you didn't?" she retorted. he swore when she remained seated.

"I don't care what you prefer my lady, Now stand" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. He pushed her forward "I am not stepping in that" she said "very well" he said he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squeaked in protest then clung to him when he jumped across the small space.

He landed in part of the small mud puddle and then set her on her feet on dry ground. Nuala jumped over it easily. "You should choose better footwear" he stated, "I wasn't planning on hiking anywhere," said Aeryn. She was also attempting to memorize their path though it seemed futile. The quiet menace in the prince's tone made his threats credible in her eyes. Though she still seethed she kept it to herself.

he never used the point of that spear to push her but the shaft still left a bruise. She planned on spinning it into a ravine if only to keep him from hitting her or poking her with that damn spear. She wished she were fast enough to take it away from him and poke him with it. He saw her glance fall on it too many times and sheathed it, guessing her intentions.

They entered an area under what looked like an abandoned building. She wondered just how far they had walked because she knew there was no buildings anywhere near the center. They walked into the building's basement and climbed a set of stairs "you must forgive the sparseness of the accommodations I usually do not have guests" he said

Aeryn looked around the room in one corner was a pile of blankets. The area was obviously used for sleeping. She wondered why a prince was living like he was homeless. He grabbed Aeryn's arm and steered her into what used to be an office. He shoved her inside and closed the door behind her.

She heard the snick of the lock and knew she was going to be in here for a while. The room was empty except for a pile of torn up cardboard. She sighed her feet hurt and she had to sit down. She paced over to the side with the cardboard and sat down Indian style on the rug. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Gee what a great birthday" she murmured to herself. Nuala had seated herself on the windowsill of the small room, awaiting her brother's return. He glared at her for a second. "I am going to retrieve some clothes for you both I've locked her in she stays there is that understood?" he said "yes" said Nuala contritely "I do not mean her harm sister I wish you still trusted me enough to believe that" said Nuada "you have already caused her enough harm brother leave the girl be" said Nuala "I cannot she belongs with her people" he said

"You cannot force her to accept us brother she must want it on her own" said Nuala he looked away from her "watch her sister you may speak with her if you like but no more" he said. He walked out the door and out of the building. He had several of these building scattered around the human city. In one of them he had even set aside some changes of clothing for both himself and his sister. It was to this one he now headed. He was going to get some proper clothes on the healer. She was too old to dress herself as a schoolgirl. He was actually quite embarrassed by the amount of skin her top showed.

It was unseemly for her to be garbed in such a short skirt and those shoes of hers were unfit for walking at all. He would need to stop by the market before returning; he hadn't been to that hide out for a while. So he also needed to get them some food what he usually ate was unfit fare for his sister and the healer.

"Aeryn?" said Nuala "yes" said Aeryn "are you unhurt?" said Nuala "yes, is he gone?" said Aeryn "yes but he won't be for long" said Nuala "can you open the door?" said Aeryn "sadly no it requires a key and he took that with him" said Nuala "is there a phone out there?" said Aeryn "what is a phone?" said Nuala "its oh never mind that would take too long" said Aeryn "is there anything you can use to break the doorknob off with?" said Aeryn."Ah no there is nothing," said Nuala

"Stand away from the door for a second" said Aeryn she concentrated and the door shook on its hinges but didn't fall over. She sighed it must have too much wood in it for her to affect.

Nuala looked around the place was depressingly empty. "Its ok thanks for looking Nuala" said Aeryn she sounded sad to Nuala. "Is he going to kill me?" said Aeryn. "I do not know" said Nuala "Nuala thank you for staying with me at least I won't be spending this birthday alone" said Aeryn "I did not know it was your birthday" said Nuala "that's because I never celebrate it" said Aeryn "why not?" said Nuala "because something bad always happens on it" said Aeryn. She looked at her surroundings and smiled ruefully, guess the tradition held.

Nuala lowered her head she looked away from the door sadly. She could hear the fear in the child's voice and it saddened her.

Nuada had retrieved the clothes and other could sense his sisters saddness about something. Then he had stopped to buy some food in the troll market. He had been just about to leave when the scarf seller beaconed to him. "Buy a scarf for the young lass in your life good sir?" said the seller. Nuada had been about to turn away but for some reason he stopped and asked the price on one of the beautiful green ones.

"For you my lord ten drachas" said the seller. Nuada frowned the price was almost too high. He bought it for her anyways perhaps a present would ease her pain somewhat. Nuala heard the door open downstairs and she knew Nuada was back "he's back" she whispered through the door.

Nuada had been standing outside the door for a few minutes. Listening to what his sister was talking to the girl about. She was telling Nuala about a birthday party that apparently had only one guest, the birthday girl. The child acted brave but inside she was as lonely as he had once been. He had spent many a birthday alone and it grieved him that she was his captive instead of his guest.

He walked through the door. He was carrying a canvas bag in one hand. "Sister I require your aid with this" said Nuada. he pulled a basin from the bag. She noticed he also had scissors and a dress. "Can you fill this with water, please" he said Nuala nodded she could see what her brother had in mind. So she did as he asked Aeryn was sure to protest this big time. Nuala came back with the basin and Nuada unlocked the door and held it open for her.

Aeryn was sitting on the floor her head resting on her up turned knees. She saw Nuala carrying a bowl of water and Nuada was carrying luggage. Aeryn eyed them both apprehensively what was he up to? "My lady its time you were stripped of this human glamour you seem fit to wear" said Nuada "what do you mean?" said Aeryn "I have brought you a change of clothes, a mirror and some scissors, we will not harm you but I will insist you cooperate" said Nuada.

He dipped a rag in the bowl Nuala was holding and squeezed some of the water out. "Now hold still" he said. Aeryn moved away from him. He kept approaching her until she was backed into a corner then he closed on her. She threw a punch at him he caught it and shoved her back against the wall. He grabbed her chin and forced it towards him. "Get your hands off of me," she muttered angrily. "When I am done and not until" he responded

She responded by trying to knee him. He pined her to the wall with his body. He didn't want to hurt her just keep her still. He wiped the rag over her face. Removing her face make up with each wipe. She set her jaw and glared fire at him the whole time he washed her face. She couldn't move at all damn he was strong. She couldn't even hit him at this angle.

His face was close to hers, so close she could see the different flecks of color in his eyes. Smell his breath and note his teeth were a bit sharp. He put the cloth back into the bowl and motioned for Nuala to bring him the mirror. He held it up for her. She avoided looking at it until he grabbed her chin again.

. "Remove them," he said. she looked confused for a second "your eye coverings" he said. she hesitated but she knew if she didn't he most definitely would. And she didn't relish the idea of his fingers poking her in the eye She reached up with shaking hands and gently touched her eye. A small plastic disk stuck to her finger, with the inside tinted blue.

He plucked the disk from her finger, he would discard them later. "the other one" he ordered. she did the same maneuver with the other eye. He took that from her hand and picked up the scissors "ut uh, let your sister do that I'm not looking like a boy" said Aeryn.

He smiled at her "very well" he said he handed the scissors to Nuala. "Get all the black stuff her hair looks like it was dipped in oil" he said. He stepped back from her and Aeryn sighed. She hated that he had made her feel powerless and also that her body had started to respond to the contact of his. She rubbed her shoulder where he had used his shoulder to pin her to the wall. He turned and walked towards the door.

Aeryn sneered at his retreating back. Nuala took the scissors from him and eyed Aeryn's hair. " I am sorry for this," said Nuala .She parted her hair in the middle and using the comb began to systematically remove her dyed tips. Aeryn tried to keep from cringing when the scissors touched her hair. She remembered what this particular Bo ho haircut had cost and it hadn't been cheap. When she got rescued she would be forced to dye her whole head just to repair what they were doing to her appearance. Her stylist was going to have a cow.

She didn't even want to look up. Knowing the mirror was still sitting nearby. She didn't want to see what she looked like; she hated her appearance without her makeup. She could see his booted feet lounging against the doorframe. "All done" said Nuala softly. "Do you wish to see?" said Nuala "no" said Aeryn shaking her head in denial. Aeryn looked at the floor and stifled the urge to cry. She bit her bottom lip until it bled to keep the tears in check, she would not give him that. "The clothes are in the bag help her change," he said.

He walked out of the room to give them some privacy. Nuala pulled the gown from the bag. It was a lovely blue iridescent type fabric. it had a pair of matching mary jane style slippers. "He's kidding right?" said Aeryn. Nuala shook her head no "just humor him it's almost over," said Nuala. Aeryn sighed and began undoing her top. "I'm keeping my own undergarments," said Aeryn

Nuala nodded and helped her put her head through the top petticoat. Aeryn didn't like this not one bit. Nuala helped her put on the whole ensemble. Which she was glad of because Aeryn wouldn't have been able to figure it out on her own. Nuala smoothed out the bottom of her skirt and pronounced her done. "She is ready brother," said Nuala.

Aeryn looked at the floor and twisted her hands in her skirt. Even with all those layers on she still felt like she was standing there in her undergarments. He had effectively stripped her of all her natural defenses she felt absurdly like a declawed cat facing a mountain lion.

She felt rather than saw him approach "look at me my lady" he said gently she glared up angrily at him. He held a scarf in his hands he draped it over her shoulders. "Happy birthday my lady" he said softly his hands lingered on her shoulders for a second before he reached up to touch her face.

"Beautiful" he whispered his hand reached up to caress her hair away from her face. She stepped back shocked by his change of attitude. "Are you through?" she asked. "Yes my dear healer I am satisfied, I have prepared our evening meal you may join us if you like" he said gently "no thank you I'm not hungry" said Aeryn.

Her hand was unconsciously resting on the scarf. "Very well my lady it is there should you wish to join us," he said calmly then he and Nuala left the room. He left the door unlocked hoping she would change her mind.

She turned her back to him and went to the other side of the room. Nuada watched her go with a frown on his face. It was obvious she felt self conscious in her appearance. She was beautiful he just wished she could see that. Aeryn wanted to cry but she wouldn't give that to him so instead she seethed. Choosing to glare at him until he left the room.

It was obvious his goal was too embarrass her and humiliate her. He was succeeding and she hated him all the more for it. He pulled the door closed to give her a moment. He had wounded her pride he knew and wanted her to have the moment to recover She sat on the floor as best she could in all those layers. She pulled the scarf from her neck and stared at it. It was the same one she had wanted to buy from the troll market.

How had he known and why did he even buy it? The man was so damned confusing. Did he hate her or was he trying to recruit her? She could have sworn he was making a pass at her earlier. Just what was with this guy's attitude?

She was trying to keep from crying he could tell that much. A few tears did slip through the cracks but not until she nodded off to sleep. As Nuala ate the small meal her brother had laid out her glance kept falling on the empty plate that should have been Aeryn's.

"You may take her a plate later she is just being stubborn" said Nuada "was it necessary to do that brother?" said Nuala "do you think I did it to be cruel?" he asked "she does" said Nuala. he sighed and set his fork down. "I'm not trying to embarrass or belittle the child I just wish to see her true face not some human version of our glamour," said Nuada.

"She is very lovely without it," said Nuala "yes she is" said Nuada. Nuala took a bite of her food and smiled around it. "You like her brother admit it" said Nuala he sighed "I do but I haven't the time to pursue such interests at the moment" said Nuada "you've had centuries to do so yet here you are still alone brother, you hide your heart behind duty my brother" said Nuala. Nuada set his fork down "duty is all that I have left" he said softly "no brother it is not nor should it be" said Nuala. She reached her hands across the table and touched his.

"Why does she hate me so sister?" he said his voice sounded hurt by the knowledge. "Her mother was in the auction house the night you obtained the first crown piece" said Nuala "how then does she know me?" said Nuada "her mother captured your image and some footage of what happened," said Nuala


	8. Chapter 8

Team 7.2

"So it was her," he mused. He watched his sister clear away the dishes. He frowned in his father's house they used to have servants to do that job.

Nuala checked on her a little later. She carried a tray of food in her hands. Aeryn was sleeping soundly curled on the floor like a cat. Nuala closed the door and left her sleeping. The child's day had been traumatic and she knew her brother was nowhere close to being done with her. Nuala returned to the other room and set the tray down. "Is she still being stubborn?" Nuada asked

"No she sleeps," said Nuala. Nuada nodded and crossed the room. He relocked the door to Aeryn's' room. "She thinks you mean to kill her," said Nuala. Nuada snorted and sat back down "I have no such intentions" said Nuada "what are your intentions then brother?" said Nuala she watched her brother's reaction. He frowned and the cut on his cheek stood out harshly. "I want her to acknowledge us Nuala is that so wrong?" he said softly

"No of course not just be careful you don't drive her away" said Nuala "I don't know how to reach her you've spoken with her at least tell me of her?" said Nuada he wanted to know everything Aeryn had discussed with her. So Nuala told him and allowed him to read her emotions. "She is very frightened of us brother" said Nuala

The knowledge saddened her Nuada didn't even need the connection to know that. He embraced his sister. "Forgive me sister, I didn't want to hurt him but he left me no choice" said Nuada she nodded in his arms "I must confess brother I was not ready to embrace death that day" said Nuala. Nuada nodded "I shall never let harm come to you again" said Nuada

"Will you aid me with her sister?" said Nuada "yes brother because you need her as much as she needs us" said Nuala "I need her?" said Nuada he looked at her with a confused look on his face. "She brings something out in you brother that I thought died long ago, you need that back" said Nuala

Nuada looked at the floor, at his sister and then at the door to Aeryn's room. "Thank you sister" he said softly. "You may have the bedding I'll fetch more tomorrow when I fetch break fast." said Nuada "at least take one of the blankets" said Nuala "I shall but I do not intend to use it" he said gently his sister nodded in understanding. She smiled when she saw him retrieve the blanket and enter Aeryn's' room.

Aeryn stirred some sunlight was streaming into the room from somewhere. The door was partially open. She stretched and rubbed her cheek. The carpet had left an impression on her face. She tried to disentangle herself from her dress. Someone had draped a blanket over her shoulders last night. She shuddered she hadn't even known the person had been there, which was just plain creepy.

She stood up shakily and took a few steps forward. Tripped on her hem and almost kissed the carpet. She swore and tried again. She ended up having to use the wall to keep herself upright. If she had to escape this dress was going to be a hazard. Hell walking in it was hazardous to her health. She wondered if he had left the scissors nearby. So she could make a few alterations.

She approached the door and took a deep breath. She smelt food and her stomach immediately complained. She pushed on the door and it opened. She cautiously peered out. Nuada and Nuala were seated around a low table. They sat on cushions placed on the floor. The table in front of them was covered in food. Unfortunately it was in the middle of the room. Meaning she would have to walk across the open floor to get to it. She envisioned herself falling face first into the food and the laughter such a spectacle would cause.

"Would you care to join us my lady?' said Nuada. He was being unfailingly polite and treating her like her rank demanded. She frowned at him again, she didn't trust it. "No thanks I was just wondering if I can have a glass of water?" said Aeryn. Her stomach growled in protest. "You should really eat something dear you haven't fed since noon time yesterday" said Nuala. Aeryn shook her head no, there was no way she was going to risk that much humiliation. Besides she had read something about fae food being bad for humans, she was at least part human wasn't she?

It was bad enough they were both seeing her first thing in the morning with no makeup on. The prince went back to his food; he was reading something while he ate. Nuala patted the cushion next to her. Aeryn hesitated, she didn't want to move. Fear was currently overriding her hunger. "Seriously all I want is some water," said Aeryn. Nuada folded the parchment he was reading up and grabbed the water pitcher. He poured her a glass and set it on the table next to the empty plate.

Aeryn watched him do it with a frown. But she stayed put. Unable to trust herself not to fall on her face."Aeryn sweetheart what is wrong?" said Nuala. "Nothing, never mind," said Aeryn. she turned to return to the room and stumbled over her own hem again. She walked back in the room holding on to the wall the entire time.

She leaned on the wall just inside the door and tried to keep from hurling up whatever food was still in her system. Futilely wiping the tears from her eyes she wanted so badly to go home it hurt. Nuala frowned and stood up. Something was seriously wrong and she wanted to know what. She walked into the room Aeryn had vanished into. Aeryn was leaning against the wall looking very upset.

"What's wrong sweetheart?' said Nuala. She cam closer to Aeryn. The girl was crying so she held out her arms to the child. Aeryn accepted her embrace and sobbed into her arms. "Please dear tell me what is wrong" said Nuala "promise you won't laugh" said Aeryn she couldn't bear to be mocked right now, her self esteem was at its lowest. "Of course I won't laugh at you now what is wrong?" said Nuala Aeryn swallowed and then whispered in her ear.

"I can't walk in this dress" said Aeryn "oh I see, not at all?" said Nuala Aeryn shook her head no "every time I try I trip" said Aeryn "oh I see and your afraid you'll embarrass yourself?" said Nuala. Aeryn nodded yes again. "Hold still a moment" said Nuala. Nuala rolled up part of the skirt and looped it into a knot. "Now hold this it will only look like your lifting your train," said Nuala

Aeryn sighed "oh thank you Nuala" said Aeryn. the elf woman smiled at her and Aeryn frowned on her cheek was a huge bruise. "Oh my gawd what happened to your cheek?' said Aeryn. Nuala's hand went to her face. She must mean the spot her brother had been hit by the book. "Did he hit you?" said Aeryn her eyes went wide with shock "no of course not he wouldn't do that" said Nuala. Aeryn didn't believe her, she thought she was covering for him because she was afraid of him.

Aeryn grabbed the dress the way she had shown her and stormed into the room Nuada was sitting in. "have you decided to join us after all?" he said pleasantly. Then he caught sight of the look on her face. "Have I done something else to offend you my lady?" said Nuada. The slightly amused tone and the look on his face sent Aeryn over the edge. "Yes you have do you care to explain your sister's face or do I give you a matching bruise?" said Aeryn. he looked at Nuala and she shrugged "I tried to explain brother but" said Nuala

"She would believe the worst of me regardless I understand," said Nuada Aeryn stood there and glared at him. "Will you hear my explanation first or would you rather mark me further?" he said softly. Nuala winced her ribs still ached from Aeryn's elbow jab. Aeryn crossed her arms over her chest 'better make it good" said Aeryn "did my sister tell you we have a connection?" he asked

Aeryn shrugged "yeah so?" said Aeryn "so? It goes somewhat deeper than most with us" said Nuada. Aeryn frowned "I don't understand" said Aeryn "perhaps it would be better if you saw what I am trying to explain" he said he pulled a small dagger from a sheath at his wrist. Aeryn's eyes widened when she saw the wicked looking blade in his hands. "Nuala I'm sorry," said Nuada. then he drew the point of the dagger across his face slowly drawing a line of blood as he did so.

Nuala gasped and Aeryn turned to look at her. A line of blood was now on her face in the exact same location, the wound bled as fiercely as Nuada's. "Holy shit, how did you do that?" said Aeryn "when she bleeds I do as well" he said simply "and when you do so does she" said Aeryn softly. She shook her head in disbelief. Her mind putting two and two together. She had caused the injury when she threw that book. "Oh man that must have made your childhoods hell," said Aeryn.

He shook his head yes "we quickly learned to be careful for the sake of the other" he said gently "so she was never in any danger from you?" said Aeryn "never, I could not hurt her without experiencing the pain myself" said Nuada "then why are you so mean to her or is it just physical pain you share?" said Aeryn "no we can pick up that kind of pain as well' said Nuala "oh gawd I'm so sorry Nuala, I never would have, if I had known" said Aeryn "its not a thing I like her to discuss" said Nuada. "I was just trying to get you to stop, I am so sorry," said Aeryn "I know, that is why it does not anger me" said Nuada

Aeryn's eyes suddenly widened, she remembered Nuala telling her that their father had tried to have Nuada executed. "Holy shit, if your father had succeeded?" said Aeryn. she left the words hanging but Nuada filled in the blanks. "Then we would both have died," said Nuada. his voice took on sadness to it that Aeryn hadn't expected. Aeryn sat down on the table, how could a father do that to his children. "Oh my gawd" she gasped in horror. He had stepped towards Nuala but at her gasp he turned back to her. She looked up at him; his face sported a huge livid bruise with a cut in its center. Just how hard had she thrown that book?

"I wonder," said Aeryn. Nuada tilted his head in her direction. "Yes dear lady" said Nuada "may I touch you?" said Aeryn. He looked at her in curiosity; she had asked something he hadn't expected. "Yes of course" he said gently she reached up and touched his face right next to the wound.

The pain immediately vanished and he felt the skin pulling itself taut. She gazed at her hand his blood coated it. "Taste it," he said softly. She looked at him funny. For one insane moment she wanted to do just that. Nuala hissed and glared at her brother.

She lowered her hand and walked closer to Nuala. The wound and the bruise were gone. "Amazing" said Aeryn. Nuada touched his cheek it was smooth and unblemished. "Thank you my lady," he said gently. "Now will you join us please I would not have said that my hospitality is so poor that I only offer my guests water" he said gently.

"Sure I suppose I should eat something today" said Aeryn. She would play nice for a while, if this was his game. They had unwittingly given her some great leverage, now all she needed was the time to use it. Now that she knew his threats to Nuala had been hollow she knew that his words about returning her were as well. She somehow doubted that parchment he had been reading was the morning paper either.


	9. Chapter 9

Team 8

It was after the evening meal and Aeryn slept in the next room again. He sighed and swore again he had almost had her this morning. "I understand her hatred but I must find a way past it, for all our sakes" said Nuada "well you can start by being nicer" said Nuala. "She will flee us if I am too generous" he said. "What you offered her was uncalled for brother" said Nuala "she doesn't understand its meaning" said Nuada "you would take advantage of her ignorance?" said Nuala. She sounded shocked by his words. "No of course not, I just wanted to form a connection with her" said Nuada

"Maybe she will doesn't she deserve to choose her own fate" said Nuala "no one chooses their fate, sister" he said forlornly "try to find rest I will fetch more bedding for the healer" he said. He needed to think and he couldn't do it so close to Nuala, her pity for the child was overwhelming his own senses, bleeding through the link into his thoughts.

He hated that part of their connection almost as much as he hated when he caused his sister pain with his own wounding. They had made a small breakthrough this morning but the healer still ate very little. His presence made her nervous, so much so that she picked at her food instead of eating it.

He walked out the door leaving his sister to clean up the remains of the meal. She would fix a plate for the girl and insure that she ate. It was his company she didn't want to share and that wounded him deeper than he thought possible. For the time being he would heed her wishes though he would watch over her at least until he figured a way to calm her anger towards him.

Perhaps his sister was right maybe the path he needed to follow was kindness. It had worked somewhat at breakfast though she kept eyeing him like she expected trouble from him.

He was down the stairs and halfway to the door when Nuala shrieked. He abruptly turned on his heel and leapt up the stairs literally. He came into the room and Nuala had a broom in her hand and Aeryn was trying to take it away from her. He forgot he had left her room unlocked. "Its ok it's only Max" said Aeryn. Nuada looked at his sister and knew at once where the creature had fled to. He pulled back the bedding and an angry tooth fairy hissed at him. He drew his weapon and stepped back.

"No!" screamed Aeryn and flew towards the creature as if to defend it. He caught her arm before she foolishly tried to touch it. "Leave him alone you monster," she said punctuating each shout with a punch. He held her at bay one handed. The creature growled at him. He had the time to register momentary shock before it launched its self at him. He pushed Aeryn out of the way; she landed on her butt on the floor.

He swatted at it with his spear and it hit the small table, landing amongst the dishes. But not before it managed to bite him. He hissed the mark stung quite badly as did one of his other fingers; Nuala must have been bit as well. "Max no!" Aeryn ordered. The creature hesitated before attacking again. The creature clearly smelled his blood and wanted more of it. He waited for the others to show up but none came. So he asked it if it was alone.

Nuada said something to it in Gaelic and was rewarded with an angry retort. It called him a murderer and hissed a challenge at him. He hissed back at it and tried to swat it to the table. "Max to me now!" Aeryn shouted in as commanding a tone as she possessed. The creature promptly launched itself in her direction. Choosing to defend its' mistress from the enraged elf trying to crush him. Nuada closed the distance between them intent on saving her from the creature. Aeryn held up her hands and yelled, "Stop!"

It landed on her skirt and climbed quickly to her shoulder. Where it sat on its haunches and hissed at him. Nuada hesitated if he struck at it now there was a chance he might hurt the healer as well. "Aeryn, don't move sweetheart" said Nuala "stop it he's not going to hurt you now knock it off you two" said Aeryn "healer set it down and step away from it" he ordered "NO!" she replied

"I'll not let you hurt my friend," said Aeryn stubbornly. Nuada looked completely shocked and very dismayed. "Healer listen to me very carefully that creature on your shoulder is very dangerous, please for your own safety let me deal with it" he insisted "like you dealt with his kin when you decided to feed it my mom" Aeryn retorted angrily. the creature hissed angrily again. "There are casualties in a war child its inevitable part" he explained.

She growled at him this time. Nuada raised his lance preparing himself to defend himself and Nuala if need be. "He won't eat us I feed it regularly" said Aeryn "you feed it?" said Nuala in shock "what do you feed it child, have you seen these things eat?" said Nuada "yes I have and mostly rabbits, okay once a guinea pig but that was only because the store had no rabbits" said Aeryn. Nuala gasped in shock and Nuada looked aghast. "Child that is no pet you hold but a predator" said Nuala "you did not know she had this?" said Nuada

"No brother or else I would have given warning," said Nuala. Aeryn reached her hand up to soothe Max but he was too agitated to be soothed. Nuada looked less than pleased; he even seemed to hold his breath when she touched Max. "Child please step away from it" said Nuala "no it was only defending me, it didn't know Nuala meant no harm, she smells like you, he said so" said Aeryn "sister are you hurt?" asked Nuada "no brother it only nipped me I am fine" said Nuala.

Aeryn leaned into her hair and admonished it for biting Nuala but not the prince. He frowned at her "healer?" he started to say "no, it pledged its loyalty to me and you will not harm it" said Aeryn. Showing her heritage in every nuance of her frame. The girl looked positively regal right now and Nuada was absurdly proud. He sheathed his blade "very well but you will keep a close eye on it, it disobeys you once and it dies" said Nuada. Aeryn could feel Max trembling next to her neck. She wasn't sure if it was fear or rage. "He'll listen to me," said Aeryn.

Nuada looked doubtful, as did his sister. "Whatever possessed you to befriend it child?" said Nuala "it was the only survivor and I ah didn't want to see it live the rest of its life in a cage" said Aeryn. Nuada frowned but if he was going to gain the girls trust he had to trust her judgment. Though he was loathe to leave the two girls in the house alone with that thing "I'm going to finish what I was doing "said Nuada. he had no intention of tarrying at all not with that thing in the house with his sister.

He ran instead of walking like he intended to earlier. Nuala stayed on the other side of the room. "You really need to stop picking fights with things that can smash you," said Aeryn. It chittered something back at her, which sounded something like an apology. "And you owe Nuala an apology she's a friend of mine you had no call to bite her" Aeryn admonished.

"Oh that's ok I'm not mad it has no need to apologize" said Nuala. Aeryn glanced at her she looked terrified. "Max stay here" said Aeryn she set him on the table and crossed the room to hug her friend "it's ok it will not hurt you please don't be afraid of it" said Aeryn "it is very angry" said Nuala softly Max cocked his head and watched the fae woman. It padded across the table and snagged the chicken bones off of Nuala's plate. Swallowed them whole and belched. "Let me see your hand," said Aeryn. Nuala held out her hand to her and Aeryn closed the small wound.

"Yes he is your brother wiped out his clan he's still mad about that" said Aeryn "how mad?" said Nuala. Her voice betrayed her fear. Aeryn looked at Max, it flared its wings and drew its lips back in a snarl. "He wants to eat him," said Aeryn. Nuala's eyes widened "he can't he'll kill me as well" whispered Nuala. "Do you hear that Max you don't really want to hurt my friend do you?" said Aeryn. Max shook his head no.

They heard the door close down stairs and Nuada was back in the room. He looked winded and had sweat on his brow. He held two sleeping bags in his arms. Did he run to wherever he went? "Sister I have brought you bedding and night clothes, my lady I have brought you the same," he said. He started to step closer to her then seemed to reconsider when Max hissed at him. He set it on the chair instead. "Thank you brother" said Nuala

Aeryn approached the clothing pile on top of the bedding. It wasn't packed into a bag as neatly as before. She pulled out a pair of sleep pants. "Ah those are mine," said Nuada. Aeryn handed him the pants. She noted there was two nightgowns of a flimsy almost see through material but no sleep shirt to go with Nuada's pants. Was he intending to go around half nude?

Aeryn picked up one of the gowns, "is this one mine?" she asked. Nuada nodded yes, and Aeryn wondered at his motivation for choosing an almost see through gown. The sleeping bag was a pretty straightforward affair. She picked up both and started to head for the office room. "Wait you sleep out here and it sleeps here," said Nuada. he set a metal cage on the ground in front of her. "I'm not putting him in a cage" said Aeryn

"Yes lady you will if you intend for it to remain alive," said Nuada. Max hissed at him and bared its teeth. She gave him a glare of her own. "Fine let me talk to him," said Aeryn. She scooped Max up off the table and walked into the other room. "Your going to have to trust me Max" said Aeryn its little eyes went wide with worry. "I know you don't like it I don't either but I'm really worried he might hurt you if you don't" said Aeryn. it chittered something that sounded like "bring it on" at her.

Aeryn grinned at him "please I'll stay right near you I promise" said Aeryn it chittered at her then whimpered "shush it's going to be ok you only have to sleep in there ok" said Aeryn "well?" said Nuada he was standing in the door way. "He'll agree to it but he wants out first thing in the morning, he's going to need to hunt," said Aeryn "of course he does" said Nuada he smiled wickedly. "and he stays near me," said Aeryn "very well agreed" said Nuada. He sounded relieved and he opened the cage door. Aeryn gently set Max down in the cage. Nuada closed the door and locked it shut.


	10. Chapter 10

Team 9

Aeryn ate dinner with them that night just so she could keep an eye on Max. She didn't trust the prince not to find a furnace somewhere and toss little Max inside. Surprisingly the prince was a good cook; she absently wondered where he had learned the skill. He finished eating first and went to set up their bedding. She wondered absently what he was thinking about. She watched him unroll the bedding and spread them out. His hair was quite long she noticed she wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He was laying them out so he was on the outside and his sister was closest to the wall.

Which left Aeryn stuck in the middle between them. She was uncomfortable about the idea to say the least. She wasn't sure she could trust him not to try anything. Max's cage was placed under the desk and a cloth was draped over it. Nuada was smoothing out the bedding when he felt the girl touch his mind. Normally he would protest but he was trying to earn her trust so he allowed the intrusion. He sensed her nervousness despite her wish otherwise.

Though he kept some thoughts to himself he wanted her to feel comfortable near him. "Ladies your beds are ready, I am going to change I'll be right out" he explained. He felt oddly light headed from the healers mind touch. She was stronger than he expected her to be. He undid the fastenings of his shirt. He pulled it off over his head then undid his pants. He slid them off and slid on the sleep pants then he gathered his clothing.

The girl confused him one minute she spouted insults at him the next she was kind and polite. He shook his head to clear it. He walked out of the office room shirtless and barefoot. Nuala had finished cleaning off the dinner dishes. "You go ahead and change first dear," said Nuala. Aeryn had been staring at Nuada until Nuala spoke. Embarrassed by her actions she turned away she hoped he hadn't caught her staring at him. She just never saw a man built that way before.

She was supposed to hate him wasn't she? "Ah I'm not sure how to remove all this stuff" said Aeryn "very well I shall aid you" said Nuala she grabbed her own dressing gown and Aeryn's. Following the girl inside the office room.

Aeryn was already trying unsuccessfully to undue the lacings on her gown as soon as the door was closed. "Here let me aid you," said Nuala she deftly undid the ties and helped her slide it over her head. Aeryn stripped down to her underwear. "Do you like my brother?" said Nuala. Aeryn turned bright red and giggled nervously. Nuala had already stripped sans the underwear and slide effortlessly into her nightgown. "I ah, um" said Aeryn. Nuala chuckled at her. "Why do you ask?' said Aeryn "I saw you watching him" said Nuala "I ah its just that, well he's very physically fit" said Aeryn. Nuala smiled a knowing smile. "Do not be shamed by your feelings they are normal, I know my brother turns heads" said Nuala.

She had noticed the woman was fully nude beneath the gown. She wondered if Nuada was the same beneath his pants then quickly quelled that direction of her thoughts. "Are you planning to sleep with those silly things on?" said Nuala

Aeryn blushed "I suppose it would be more comfortable without them" said Aeryn. Aeryn hesitated she wasn't sure she wanted to invite the princes' ridicule "you are worried my brother will see more than you want him to?" said Nuala."He would only admire the view as you we're just doing" said Nuala.

Aeryn turned crimson and lost the ability to speak. "He would not tease you but if it makes you more comfortable" said Nuala Aeryn nodded essentially she was right. "He will not look I'll ask him to advert his head" said Nuala

"Would he?" said Aeryn "though I fail to see what you are ashamed of, you have a lovely figure" said Nuala Aeryn blushed that was the first time another woman had called her pretty. She thought about it for a moment then she released the clasp on her bra and slid her panties down her legs. The air felt cool on her bare legs and the gossamer gown swished against her ankles. Nuala went first because she knew Aeryn would be too nervous to go first. "Brother would you please advert your eyes?" said Nuala

He nodded and did as she asked. He knew it must be the girl that was nervous so he did so to reassure her. He heard rustling and the sound of her bare feet padding across the floor. She slid under the blankets and said "done" he turned Aeryn was in the bedding with one of the sleeping bags pulled up to her chin. He could see the straps of the night gown though, enough to know she wore nothing beneath it. He smiled at her so she was modest he didn't mind. Nuala climbed over her and slid under the blankets.

Nuada turned out the light and slid in next to Aeryn. She felt the brush of his leg against hers and knew the bedding wasn't separated. He felt the girl stiffen and shift towards his sister. "Goodnight healer" he said softly. She lay there for a while stiffly waiting for him to go to sleep. He turned towards her and watched her try to relax. She was obviously nervous being this close to him. He reached up and touched her hair wondering if it was as soft as it looked, she literally froze. "Breathe healer I will not harm you" he said gently.

She turned towards him, he was smiling at her Laying there watching her try to sleep. "Would you like to talk?" he said gently "no I'm fine" she said nervously. His hand slid down her hair and he caressed her shoulder. "Relax, it's ok" he said gently "can you not, ah do that" said Aeryn. "I am sorry," he said gently. "i make you nervous?" he asked, she nodded yes. "you are safe near me i will do nothing without your consent" he said gently. for some odd reason she believed him.

It took her several hours for her breathing to become regular enough for him to know that she slept beside him. It still didn't stop him from watching her sleep. He finally fell asleep once he was satisfied she was sleeping, she opened her eyes.

She turned and gazed at him while he slept. He looked calm and peaceful so she studied his profile while he slept. Though she would never admit it to his face she thought he was quite handsome. a wicked smirk crossed her lips. she wondered if his other lance was silver. She wondered what he had been like before he turned so cruel and what had caused the change

. She wondered if she reached out and touched that hair of his would he notice? Was it as soft as it looked and would it offend him if she did? She inhaled and caught the whiff of rosemary. She leaned closer, it was his hair.

She had stared at his bare chest and the pants were almost as see through as her gown. His sister said he was once a nice guy. he shifted and yes she peeked. She wondered what had happened to him to change that. She fell asleep watching him and some how ended up nestled in the crook of his arm. Some time later he awoke and shifted.

There was a weight resting on his arm and pressed tightly to his side. He shifted enough to regard his bed companion. The healer was sleeping soundly in his arms, he smiled down at her. She looked so peaceful he didn't have the heart to move her but his arm was losing feeling so he must. She sighed in her sleep and rested her hand on his chest. turning towards him and resting her leg atop of his. he bit his lip and He slid an arm around her waist and shifted her slightly off him. Not that he minded her touch he just needed to be able to move if need be. He had slept on the outside so he was able to defend them if necessary. He started to turn and realized when it tugged that she had her hands wrapped around his hair.

He looked down at her; the blankets had shifted off of her during the night. Revealing her chest and slim waist. He rested one of his hands on her hip and debated recovering her up or just gazing at her all night. She shivered and scooted closer to him. She was cold so he covered her gently, his hand lingering on the blanket for a few minutes. He lay down and tried to return to sleep but found the task impossible.

So he rose, gently disengaged his hair from her grip and headed for the factory floor. He grabbed his lance as he left perhaps a work out would relax his tension. He adjusted his pants other activities certainly would be out of the question. He padded down the stairs and took his place in the center of the huge room. He began with the basics just to warm up. Soon he was all over the place jumping and flipping and slashing at imaginary enemies with his lance. He channeled his frustration into the moves using the exertion to relieve it. His thoughts kept returning to the healer. to the smell of her hair the softness of her skin. it was maddening to the point he wished to scream.

Aeryn woke up she was suddenly colder for some reason she shifted and pulled the blankets up. The prince was absent from the bed. Had he left was this a chance to escape his clutches? She got up slowly Nuala was still sleeping. She padded over to Max's cage he was also out. She looked around the room the prince's clothes were missing. Which meant he had Max's key. She hissed in frustration and stood up. Perhaps she could take the whole cage? She considered it then realized it would make way too much noise.

She headed for the door, perhaps there was a crow bar on the bottom floor that she could use to free Max and then they could flee. She doubted he would hurt Nuala. So she snuck down the stairs. Wishing he had provided a robe and slippers the whole time. She came down the stairs slowly. She heard a ting sound and approached it.

It was Nuada and he seemed to be dancing with his spear. Or perhaps practicing with it. She stood there transfixed by the grace of his movements. She had never seen anyone move like that. It was like watching a ballet or gymnast. She watched with her mouth hanging open in awe. Then he suddenly stopped his spear was at waist level and his back was to her. She stared at his bare skin. It seemed to glow almost like moonbeams. She noted there were scars all over the mans back.

"How long have you been watching me little one?" he said softly. she swallowed suddenly nervous about being caught watching him "only for a few minutes I'm sorry I disturbed you" said Aeryn. she said it fast though as if she expected him to be mad. If he knew her plans he would have been. he turned towards her.

"What do you seek dear lady?" said Nuada. he smiled at her and she crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly very self conscious that she was standing they're talking to him in an almost non-existent gown in a cold room. "Actually I was looking for the bathroom," she said. he pointed down a hall to a door. "The latch is broken so just pull it to," he said gently. she hurried in the direction indicated. Entering the bathroom and pulling the door shut behind her.

She tried to catch her breath then used the facilities. She checked to see if she was blushing in the old metal mirror. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart then walked back out of the bathroom. He had gone back to his exercises. Once again she caught herself watching him "do you enjoy watching me my lady?" he asked. He seemed amused by her inability to stop watching him. Aeryn turned bright red and started to stammer another apology. She in no way wanted to tell him how amazing he was. She had never been any good at talking to men.

Most of the guys thought she was weird and the girls were downright hostile. He walked towards her. "Say what you want to say lady I shall not be offended" he said "I've never seen anyone move like that you're so graceful" she blurted and immediately regretted it. Sure he would make fun of her for her boldness. He smiled at her "why thank you my lady that is very high praise indeed" said Nuada.

He had moved closer to her, "milady may I ask you something?" he said softly "Sure I don't see why not," said Aeryn "why are you so uncomfortable in your own skin?" he asked. "Why do you wish to know that?" said Aeryn "because it concerns me lady, why would you hide your beauty?" he asked, "I'm not beautiful" Aeryn responded "no my lady your breathtaking and I fail to see why you do not know this" said Nuada. She blinked in surprise she definitely hadn't expected that question or the compliment. "I ah guess its cause I never really fit in anywhere, except the center" said Aeryn "why, why didn't you feel like you fit in?" he asked

Aeryn sighed this line of questioning was disturbing her and retrieving painful memories. "I was always teased that's why I started wearing the contacts and makeup" said Aeryn "I guess I thought if everyone thought I was Goth it would explain away the paleness" said Aeryn "so I was right you were hiding" he said.

She nodded yes. "It was the only thing that worked my mother tried everything" said Aeryn "everything?" he questioned "contacts, tanning parlors, doctors everything" said Aeryn "she was so worried about me, I changed schools so many times I would have to just tell you the states they were in there are so many" said Aeryn. "Humans can be cruel their children more so," said Nuada

"Why move so many times?" said Nuada "the kids were cruel everywhere I went, I had few friends and the teasing never stopped" said Aeryn .he sensed another reason for her mothers frequent moves but refrained from saying so. Nuada swore in mother had been keeping her from knowing her people by staying one step ahead of the Dagda's spies. "I bet you only went places with out forests am I right?" he said softly

"Yeah my mom was terrified of trees," said Aeryn. She said it with an ironic smile that Nuada found quite charming. "Arizona was one of her favorite places," said Aeryn. Aeryn raised an eyebrow and stared at him until he was done swearing for a second time. "Your mother must have been very worried about you?" he said softly .he partially pitied the woman, she was being hunted and only she knew of it. None of her people would have believed her story. "She was and with good reason" said Aeryn

She said that last part so softly that he actually had to lean closer to her to hear it. "Why?" he said softly. "It got so bad when I was in junior high that I actually tried to slit my wrists, except it didn't work," said Aeryn. He rocked back on his heels taken aback by the disturbing news. "You tried to end your life?" he said in shock. She nodded sadly 'several times actually" she said softly

"And yet you aid them and claim them as your own" said Nuada "my mother was one of them and she wasn't so bad" said Aeryn. He would argue that with her but she seemed open enough to talk to him and he didn't want to lose that.

"What happened when you tried healer?" said Nuada "they closed before I withdrew the knife" said Aeryn. She held out her wrists to him. He took her hands in his. The wrists were unmarked. "I don't scar, at least not visibly" said Aeryn. Nuada looked like he wanted to cry or hug her she wasn't sure but it made her uncomfortable "Can I ask you something?' she said.

She wanted to get rid of that pitying look on his face. "Yes of course, you have answered my question it is only fair to answer yours" he said "where did you get so many scars?" said Aeryn. he nodded she had shared painful memories with him; all she asked for was some of his. "The first war with your mother's people left me thus but I am luckier than most I have my life they do not," said Nuada. "Didn't anyone see to them?" said Aeryn "no I would not allow it, my comrades needed the healers more" he said

"Is that where you learned to hate them?" said Aeryn "yes, I believe so, I lost many a friend that day and yes it has made me bitter" he said softly. "So you want to cause them pain for your own?" said Aeryn he nodded "yes my lady I suppose I do" said Nuada. "You have succeeded" she said softly and made as if to walk around him.

He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I regret hurting you my lady," he said softly. "Regret changes nothing," said Aeryn "perhaps your right but I offer it nonetheless" he said. He held out his lance to her. "Take it lady," said Nuada

Aeryn looked at him funny puzzled by this turn of events. She gingerly took the weapon from his hands and gave him a puzzled look. "What are you doing?" she asked "offering you my life" he said "I don't understand," said Aeryn "I know why you hate me lady, I know I caused your pain and I'm offering you my life in recompense" he said

That floored Aeryn to the core. She looked at the blade in her hand. He went to his knees. "Your serious?" she said softly. If she did it she would be ending this war before it began. But that would entail her taking a life. A life she was beginning to respect, however grudgingly. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" she said softly. "Because I cannot bear for you to be in this pain my lady and if I can change that with my life I shall" he said softly. He looked up at her and met her eyes.

He had lowered himself to his knees to await her actions. He could take the weapon from her hands if need be but part of him needed her trust. Aeryn stared at him while flash backs of Max doing the same thing earlier played through her mind. She regarded the weapon in her hand. It was downright beautiful and very sharp she guessed. "Why? Why are you doing this?" said Aeryn


	11. Chapter 11

Team 10

Red was lying on the hospital bed. Liz hovered near him and held his hand. "Can't you take it out?" said Liz "I cannot every time I try to even touch it, it moves closer to his heart" said Abe "the kid sure chose the wrong time to get kidnapped" said red "try to take it easy, we'll find the prince and make him take it out of you" said Liz "won't we Abe" said Liz "without that last piece the princes' army is useless" said Kraus

"Besides we've got to rescue the kid," said red he started to sit up and Liz started to panic. "You are in no condition to rescue anyone agent hell boy" said Kraus "I don't care what I'm in the condition to do I'm not leaving that kid in his hands any longer than necessary" said Hb he stood up with a growl.

"Why do you think I do this dear lady?" said Nuada. Aeryn shook her head sideways "I don't know everything you do seems to contradict itself," said Aeryn. he smiled at her "I only wish for your trust my lady" said Nuada "why?" she asked and instead of waiting for an answer sought one herself, in his head. Nuada jolted she had slipped past his defenses with an ease that was disturbing. He started to try and deflect her path inside his head but she would have none of it. "My lady?" he gasped. She gentled her touch some but kept going.

She invaded everything, every thought every feeling he had ever had. Then she quickly pulled back when she found a feeling she hadn't expected. "If you wished to know my feelings lady I would have gladly shared them" he said softly. She looked down at him his motives suddenly made perfect sense to her. She was in shock, he had fallen for her. She shook her head to try and clear it. She also knew he had no intention of letting her go home. In fact he intended to contact her father. Though he fought her when she wished to find out why. The idea of seeing that man sickened her and Nuada's would be betrayal hurt for some reason.

He closed his eyes he no longer had any secrets from her, he had no other choice but to trust her. He looked down and waited for her stroke to fall. Sure his thoughts about her would offend her. Part of her pitied him; he was fighting for his people all alone. His own father had decreed his death for the sake of maintaining a treaty the humans knew nothing about. She couldn't do it. Revenge wouldn't bring her mother back to her.

She put a finger under his chin and raised his face. She held the lance out to him "I would sooner destroy a stained glass window than take your life" she said softly. She turned and walked away from him "goodnight Nuada" said Aeryn "goodnight healer" he whispered "my name is Aeryn please use it" said Aeryn. He smiled at her and watched her leave. He kneeled there for some time trying to reconcile what she had said with his own feelings. She hadn't acted offended but with her it was hard to tell. Had she rejected him? He wasn't certain. The human in her made her impossible to predict

One thing was for certain he would never be able to concentrate on his exercises now. He stood up. "A stained glass window " he said softly. did that mean she thought he was beautiful? He smiled and put his weapon in a carrying position. Then he walked back up stairs. She was already back in the bed. He gazed down at her for a moment.

She shifted restlessly. He smiled and set his lance on the floor next to him before sliding into bed beside her. She shifted again and laid her hand on his chest. He turned his head to look at her, her eyes were open and she was staring at him. "My lady?" he said gently. She slid her hand across his chest in what was most definitely a caress.

Her hand went lower when he failed to check its movement. He swallowed nervously. "Aeryn?" he said gently. She froze had she read him wrong? Was she doing this wrong? Would he fall for this or was she about to get in over her head? "Yes Nuada" she answered, "unless you wish to do more than sleep beside me I suggest you stop," he said gently. She paused and turned her head sideways to gaze up at his face. "Really so I suppose I shouldn't do this?" she said teasingly. He smiled down at her. He closed his eyes and leaned back enjoying the pleasant sensation of her lips on his skin. She knew she was affecting him because his breathing changed.

She kissed his chest and continued to do so going progressively lower as she did so. He opened his eyes when she was just above his pant line. He caught her under her arms and lifted her up. So he could kiss her lips, her face and her throat. He closed his mouth on hers and just kept kissing her. He snaked an arm around her and pulled her closer. His other hand was lifting her gown up as he kissed her. He pulled back reluctantly to look in her eyes. She was breathing heavily and her heart was racing. "Are you sure you wish this dear lady?" he whispered, "Yes, don't you?" said Aeryn. "I have from the first moment I laid eyes on you" he said gently. He caressed the hair away from her face.

She lifted herself up some so she could look him in the eye "even when I hated you?" said Aeryn. He nodded "it hurt me more than you will ever know, but yes you had me even then" he said. She kissed him gently on his cheek "I'm sorry" she said softly "do not be, you had the right" said Nuada. "That wasn't what I was apologizing for." said Aeryn. Her hand rested on his chest. She looked at him sadly and he wondered what could cause her such heartbreak? "Than what?" said Nuada "this" she responded and slammed as much power into him as she could. His nerves flared and his muscles suddenly contracted. He was dizzy and he couldn't catch his breath, what was she doing to him? His limbs went numb.

Then he passed out with a shocked look on his face. "I'm sorry I can't stay with you forgive me please" she said gently she kissed his forehead. She climbed out of bed and walked over to his jacket pocket and dug for the keys to Max's cage. She found them and quickly unlocked it. "C'mon Max we're leaving" said Aeryn. Max jumped out of the cage and landed on the desk. Aeryn grabbed Nuada's shirt and threw it over her nightgown. It came to her knees but it covered where she needed it to. She grabbed one of his shorter knives and headed for the door. Using her scarf as a belt she strapped it to her side.

As much as she wanted so much to let him make love to her, she dare not let him get that close. She was scared by the amount of emotion he felt for her and felt absurdly guilty for enjoying the moment while Liz's man fought for his life. The fact she was beginning to respond to him also scared her. What would've her mother thought about her falling for her murderer.

She scooped Max up and set him on her shoulder. She glanced back at Nuada and sighed in regret then took off at a run. She exited at the ground floor and realized she had been in an abandoned factory of some sort. She kept going through the gates. There were no vehicles nearby except junked ones. She followed the road that led to the front gates. It led out to a small two-lane stretch of highway.

She walked until she came to an abandoned gas station. Luckily the pay phone still worked. Unfortunately she didn't know the centers number so she dialed her cell number instead. Max flew around the phone booth watching the darkness warily. Aeryn was hoping someone on the other end would answer it. She let it ring until the voice mail picked up then dialed the number again; it rang five more times before someone finally picked it up. "Tom?" she asked thinking she recognized his voice. "Ms Morgan?" said Tom in shock

"Oh thank god I got away from him can you send someone to pick me up?" said Aeryn "yeah sure honey where are you?" said Tom. Aeryn gave him the highway numbers and the name of the gas station, or what she could read of it. "I'm sending a car to get you try to stay out of sight until it gets there ok" said Tom. Liz walked in as he hung up "who was that?" said Liz "that was our healer apparently she got away from the prince" said Tom. He walked out the door and headed for the garage. "Where are you going?" said Liz "I thought I'd pick her up myself" said Tom

"You know give the kid someone she knows" said Tom "be careful Tom the prince may be tracking her" said Liz "that's why I'm taking her car, its a lot faster" said Tom "besides I've always wanted to drive one" said Tom. He grabbed the girls keys off the hook in the key box and hit the unlock button on the key chain. He patted his gun at his side in reassurance. Then climbed inside and fired up the engine. It purred to life and he murmured "beautiful" before he released the emergency brake and shifted it into drive.

He drove the highway at least twenty miles over the speed limit. Thanking his lucky stars that the car now sported government plates. He found the gas station she mentioned and slowed down pulling into the abandoned pump area. Aeryn must have seen him coming because she ran across the parking lot and slid into the passenger seat. "Drive fast I don't know how long he will be out" said Aeryn. Tom nodded and floored it flinging rocks behind him as he peeled out of the gas station.

Nuada got there just in time to see their headlights disappear into the darkness. He screamed her name and punched a sizeable hole in a tree. "I will get you back," he promised the darkness. He collapsed beside the tree and didn't bother to check his tears. "Aeryn" he whispered her name as if asking her why.

Nuada ached all over that was the first thought he had in the factory. Then he opened his eyes and realized she had tricked him. He sat up with a growl that startled his sister awake. "What is it what happened?" said Nuala "she's gone, she tricked me," he hissed in anger. He grabbed his lance and went to reach for his short sword. It was gone. "Well at least she was smart enough to arm herself," he muttered. He also noticed that his shirt was also missing. He hissed in frustration and pulled on his boots. She couldn't have gotten far barefoot in the dark without any kind of lantern. "Stay here" he ordered "please don't hurt her brother" said Nuala he didn't bother to answer her he was already heading towards the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Team 11

Aeryn was quiet all the way to the center. Tom had turned on the heater for her. Noticing that her feet were bare and she was wearing some sort of nightgown. Over which she wore what looked like a man's shirt. "What happened kid, did he hurt you?' said Tom. He was privately worried the prince would be less than a gentleman when it came to her.

"He pulled a mind scramble, tried to get me to join him" said Aeryn "pulled a mind scramble how?" said Tom "he told me he loved me" said Aeryn. "I take it he's behind your new look?" he asked. "Yeah they gave me an Elvin makeover," said Aeryn."I know you probably don't want to hear it but you look good," said Tom "thanks I think," said Aeryn

She stared out the window until they reached the center. She did the right thing didn't she? If so then why did she feel so bad about it? Maybe it was because he had seemed so desperate or was it because she used his feelings against him. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the passenger seat. That had to have been the cruelest thing she had ever done.

Tom pulled into the garage "well we're here" he announced. "Thanks for coming to get me Tom," said Aeryn "anytime kid" said Tom she got out of the car and went inside the center. She ran into Abe in the hallway. "Where's red?" said Aeryn "in the medical ward though he was insisting on rescuing you" said Abe

"Well he can relax now I rescued myself," said Aeryn she walked into the med ward. Red was lying on the bed arguing with an irate Liz. "No I'm not being unreasonable Liz," said Hb "hey guys" said Aeryn. They both turned to look at her in shock "hey kid your all right" said red "yeah got tired of waiting and rescued myself, how are you feeling?" said Aeryn "I've been better nice outfit kid" said red

"Thanks borrowed it from the prince" said Aeryn with a laugh. "Do you think you can get this thing out of him? Said Liz Aeryn came around the table to his injured side and inspected the wound. She raised her hand as if to touch it. Red jumped and moaned. "It moved?" said Aeryn in shock "yes it keeps doing that every time we try to remove it" said Abe. Aeryn frowned "I think I may need to think on this for a few minutes" said Aeryn

"Go ahead kid knock yourself out" said red. "I'll be in my room I need to change clothes and take a shower, I'll be right back" said Aeryn she walked out of the room. The dilemma and possible solutions ran through her mind none of which sounded very good for Red. She walked into her room and straight towards the closet. She grabbed undergarments, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Walked over to her dresser grabbed her towel and her toiletry case. She headed for the showers, tossing around possible solutions in her mind.

She got to the showers and set her stuff on the bench. She started to pull the prince's shirt off over her head and caught his scent in the fabric. She held it up to her nose and for a second remembered what could have been. "You fell for him?" said Liz. Aeryn looked up the shirt still clasped in her hands. She nodded slowly "I tried not to honestly I did" said Aeryn "he's that persuasive then?" said Liz. Aeryn nodded yes. "Why did you come back then?" said Liz

Aeryn looked at her. "Because I wanted to be able to live with myself" said Aeryn "thank you" said Liz "I'll let you take your shower now" said Liz. "Thanks" said Aeryn. she set the prince's shirt on the bench beside her clothes then pulled the nightgown off. She turned on the water and walked in to it as soon as it was warm. She tried to let the water wash away her pain but it didn't work very well. So instead she closed her eyes and thought about Red.

She had just finished washing her hair when she realized just how to solve Red's problem. Now all she had to do was to pull it off. It definitely wouldn't be easy. She turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She dried herself off and slid on the clothes she brought. Bundled up the other clothes she was wearing and walked back to her room. She dropped them on her bed and slid on some flip-flops. She took a deep breath and headed for the med ward.

"I think I have a way to solve this" said Aeryn "how we can't touch it?" said Abe "that's why were not going to" said Aeryn "say what?" said Liz "look the spear head obviously has some sort of spell or whatever on it to seek out the heart of its target right" said Aeryn "yes of course ms Morgan we know that all ready ya" said Kraus

"So we remove the target " said Aeryn "say what?" said Red "but that would mean pulling out his heart" said Liz "yes I know but we can put it back just as soon as the spell or whatever is broken but you would have to trust me, really trust me" said Aeryn "I don't know if we have the facilities for such an procedure" said Abe "or anything that would cut through red's skin" said Liz "I think I've got that solved" said Aeryn she pulled the prince's knife from her belt.

"Wholly shit kid where did you get that?" said red "I borrowed it from the prince, okay I stole it but it was for a good cause" said Aeryn "may I see it?" said Abe Aeryn handed it to him and Abe examined the hilt and the blade. "Well?" said Aeryn "I detect no adverse spells or runes that would indicate enchantment other than this which says basically ever sharp" said Abe. He handed the blade back to Aeryn "hey let me see that," said Red. Aeryn handed it to him. "Wow its light and kind of pretty for a weapon" said Red.

"So other than steal from him what did you do to escape him kid?" said Red "I shocked his system till he passed out after I made him think he was going to get some" said Aeryn "and then grabbed Max and ran" said Aeryn "and he did not harm you?" said Abe "no and his sister is fine too, I don't believe he can hurt her without hurting himself" said Aeryn "you think this is an exploitable weakness ms Morgan?" asked Kraus " yes, if only as a last resort or we need to subdue him" said Aeryn. Internally she winced at the idea of hurting him further. "What about the crown piece?" said Aeryn

"We haven't found it yet" said Kraus Abe looked guilty and hid something behind his back. "We should melt it as soon as we find it" said Aeryn "so all we got to do is take care of him, his army's useless" said Liz "very well how soon can you do the procedure?" said Kraus. "Just as soon as red consents" said Aeryn. Red leaned back and sighed he looked at the blade in the girl's hand. "I need to talk to the kid alone for a minute can you guys give me some space?" said Red. He waited until the door was closed to speak.

"You can do this?" said red "yes if you really want me to" said Aeryn. "Tell me strait kid why do you look so sad?" said Red. Aeryn sighed "because I feel lower than dirt right now" said Aeryn. He was scared Aeryn realized and needed some reassuring; she wasn't too far from scared as well. She had never done anything like this and Red's life would literally be in her hands. "Anesthesia will not work on me," said Red "I can shut down your nerves in the area so you won't feel a thing" said she was confident she could do, after all she had just done it to the prince.

"You've never done anything like this have you?" said Red she shook her head "no not unless you call telling a guy you love him and ripping his heart out instead" said Aeryn. Red frowned at her choice of words "so Liz was right you did fall for him?" said Red she nodded forlornly "it doesn't matter now I betrayed what little trust he had for me" said Aeryn. Red held out his arms to her. She went to him and accepted the hug "Hey kid it's gonna be ok" said Red.

She sighed "then why does it hurt so much?" said Aeryn. Red hugged her close. "Can you do this kid?" said red. Aeryn frowned and looked up meeting his eyes without flinching "yes or I wouldn't have even suggested it" said Aeryn. he patted her back and let her go. "hey kid" said Red. she turned back to look at him. She was halfway to the door. "Thanks for coming back even if I don't make it I know you tried your best," he said.

"Ok, lets do it," said Red. "Do you want me to send Liz in?' said Aeryn "yeah I need to say a few things to her" said Red. Aeryn took a deep breath and nodded yes. She went out and washed her hands and put a surgical gown over her clothes. She centered herself and gathered her emotions for what was to come. She would need all of her concentration to do this. She rubbed the wood bracelet and said a few prayers to whatever wanted to listen. It wouldn't hurt she reasoned.

Liz came back out of the room; she had tears in her eyes. "Please tell me you can do this?" said Liz. "I can, it's going to be all right" said Aeryn. Liz nodded and walked into the waiting room. Aeryn walked into the room. Then she rested her hand on Red's chest and concentrated. Red felt the strange sensation spread out from her hand. It felt like his chest was falling asleep. The sensation went all the way to his waist he closed his eyes when the girl made the first cut. He didn't want to watch this.

She peeled back the layers of skin and muscle and reached past the bones in his chest to grab a hold of his heart. It was still beating in her hands when she pulled it from his chest. She slowed his heartbeat down to nearly nothing and cut the veins and arteries leading into his heart. She set it in the basin prepared for it and reached for the spear tip. It didn't move this time so she grabbed it and pulled it out.

Dropped it into another dish and replaced Red's heart in his chest. This was where it got tricky. Aeryn was focused solely on red 's chest. She was resealing and reconnecting blood vessels as she went. It was like putting together a wet jigsaw puzzle. The heart pumped in her hand as she made the connections. She had to hurry or risk him bleeding to death as she worked.

She double checked the connections and began closing the flaps of skin she had opened. The last one sealed closed and Aeryn withdrew the pain control. "Holy shit wow that hurts" said Red. He gazed down at his chest, pink skin adorned the red right above his heart. The knife had been strong enough to cut through his bones? She went to the door and called the others. Liz came in first. Liz picked up the dish with the spear tip and melted it to slag in the dish Aeryn was dizzy with the effort of maintaining so many things at once. She shakily leaned on the gurney. "Red?" Liz asked in shock. "Lean on me" said Abe. Abe supported Aeryn to the door "you need to sit" said Abe.

"I'm all right babe, kid did it" said Red. Liz hugged him "easy sweetie I'm sore" said Red. Aeryn insisted on rinsing the blade clean. Then washed her hands because they were covered in gore. Abe patiently waited for her then when she stumbled away from the sink he half carried her to a chair. Liz came out into the hall and found her sitting. "Thank you" said Liz. Aeryn looked up at her, she nodded in acknowledgement. "Tell the others I'm going to go get some rest," said Aeryn. she stumbled down the hall and into her room.

She felt seriously dizzy and tired. While at the same time elated she had pulled it off. She set the dagger on her nightstand. She kicked off the shoes and collapsed into her bed. She woke some time later hugging the prince's shirt. She angrily tossed it at the chair. She didn't want to think about him right now. She already felt like she was betraying him by telling them about the connection between his sister and him. She glanced over at the door and saw Abe's hand disappear into the hall. "Abe?" said Aeryn


	13. Chapter 13

Team 12

Abe looked back in the door "are you all right?" he asked gently. "Yes it just made me tired," said Aeryn. "You've gotten stronger," said Abe "yes I think its a side effect of this" said Aeryn holding up her wrist. Abe nodded."You really fell for her didn't you?" said Aeryn Abe nodded, he looked sad to her. "You'll see her again Abe," said Aeryn "I know" said Abe he started to walk back out the door. "You found it didn't you?" said Aeryn

Abe walked back towards her. "Please don't say anything to the others" said Abe "you know he will kill you as soon as you give it to him" said Aeryn "I know but I can see no other way to get her back" said Abe "oh Abe" said Aeryn she hugged her friend "they got us both screwed up real good don't they?" said Aeryn "yeah, I guess they do" said Abe "we might end up having to kill him" said Aeryn softly. "That will kill Nuala as well," Abe said. "I know damn I wish he would just stop, arrgh he's so damn frustrating," said Aeryn

Abe sighed, "yes he is" said Abe "are you seriously going to trust him to keep his word?" said Aeryn "what choice do I have?" said Abe. Aeryn nodded absurdly she understood. "Did you really fall for him?" said Abe "yes I guess I did, he's not like he is to the others with me, he's basically a decent guy" said Aeryn "then why is he trying to kill everyone?" said Abe "because he sees it as his last hope, he thinks his people are heading for extinction and he's desperately trying to stop it" said Aeryn

Abe nodded "how sad " he said softly "Nuala said he was once kind and loving, I have to believe that guy exists in there somewhere" said Aeryn "what if he died long ago?" said Abe "then I'll deal with it" said Aeryn "do you think he really cared about you?" said Abe. Aeryn nodded "I cheated a little I read his mind" said Aeryn. "You really are one of them huh?" said Abe "yeah we're the same species but that is the only thing we share," said Aeryn

"You know he really doesn't hate you, he just thinks no one is good enough for his sister" said Aeryn. Abe smiled or as close to it as he was capable. "You should rest now, we will need you" said Abe. He walked out the door and left Aeryn sitting on her bed. She walked over and shut the door behind him. Stripped down to her undergarments and started to slide into bed. She paused and as a last minute decision. She reached over to her desk chair and plucked his shirt off its back. She pulled the covers up and cuddled into her pillows clutching his shirt like it was a teddy bear.

Nuada paced the room while his sister watched him. "You said be kind to her so I was and look what it brought me" yelled Nuada "brother I'm sorry I didn't think she would leave" said Nuala. Nuada put his hand on his face and ran it down his cheeks. His hands came away moist. "I just wanted her to like me was that so wrong?" he whispered. "I should have tied her to a wall or my bed instead of listening to you" said Nuada

"No brother, but she did like you" said Nuala "yes enough to lead me on and betray me" said Nuada "you scared her brother" said Nuala "as much as I scare you?" he asked "perhaps more she was not expecting your feelings for her, you caught her off guard" said Nuala. He stopped pacing and actually listened to his sister.

"You did strip her of her defenses and then expect her to like you for it, brother you know much about fighting but you know nothing of women" said Nuala "have I lost her completely then?" he asked softly "only time can tell you that" said Nuala " she will stand with her friends won't she?" said Nuada "yes of course she will she returned to save the one you injured she cares for them deeply" said Nuala

Nuada sighed "and she will hate me when she cannot save him" said Nuada "perhaps or she will hate herself even more I cannot say that is up to her" said Nuala he sighed he felt so conflicted inside. This was supposed to be easy. Get the crown pieces, raise the army, wipe out the humans and lead his people into a golden age.

Love had complicated it all. Now he was second guessing himself and not sleeping soundly anymore. It had him so torn up inside that his eyes kept leaking. Damn why did this have to happen to him now? "Make ready to depart we have a ship to catch. At dawn" said Nuada

"I just got the word from upstairs, we've been ordered to stand down" said Tom "stand down what does that mean?' said Aeryn "it means they're going to ignore the situation agent Morgan" said Kraus "ignore! Ignore him and hope he'll go away are they nuts?" said Aeryn. "Yeah man that's not right what if he lets loose another plant thing in a school yard or something?" said Red "Ve cannot afford to let this get personal agent hell boy" said Kraus "personal how much more personal can he get he's already kidnapped one of us and almost killed the other I think he's already way past the personal point don't you?" said Liz. as she yelled her eyes lit up and flames started roaring down her arms.

"Calm yourself agent" said Kraus "Vashington simply doesn't believe him to be a credible threat vithout the missing crown piece" said Kraus "yes but that doesn't stop him from attempting to retrieve it again" said Aeryn. "We have guards and new cameras agent Morgan," said Tom "guards didn't stop him last time and neither did the cameras," said Liz. "Yes but we still haven't found it yet and how do we know he doesn't already have it?" said Tom. "Because were still breathing" said Red

Aeryn didn't say anything about Abe having it because she really believed Nuada would stop at nothing to achieve his goals. She was trusting Abe to do the right thing. She needed to know that she wasn't going to be one of those goals. She wasn't sure how he would take her betrayal but she was certain he would not just let it go.

Especially if it cost him his goals. Aeryn looked at Red she could see he was thinking along the same lines as she was. The prince was a threat that must be eliminated no matter what it cost them.

She was just worried the price would be Abe's and her own hearts. She caught Liz's eyes and tried to communicate their plans without saying a word. She thought Liz got it when she calmed down some. "You are dismissed," said Kraus. They left the room in a huff. Red caught her glance and followed her into the locker room Liz and Abe did the same. "So why the locker room?" said Liz "no cameras I checked " said Aeryn "I think were all in agreement that we can't simply wash our hands of this no matter what the suits in Washington say" said Aeryn

"Right so what are your plans they will be watching all the exits and vehicles" said Liz "all except mine" said Aeryn "I don't think Red will fit in yours" said Liz "the seats do move and it's a convertible" said Aeryn "but how will we get to Ireland?" said Abe "leave that to me" said Aeryn "ok lets do it" said Red.

Aeryn dressed in the dark putting on all black. Black leather pants and a skintight black halter-top. Aeryn snuck back down the hall that night. Timing her movements until the cameras were turned, and in some cases using her talents to turn them herself.

She retrieved her cell phone and spare keys from the storage room they had been stuffed in. she emptied the bin-marked personal effects, grabbing the groups passports and walked out of the room. She met the group at the end of the hall and they entered the garage one by one. Guards were stationed at the door. "Damn it," hissed Aeryn "we need to distract those guards so I can get the door open" said Aeryn. She could work the door controls from where she stood but them opening suddenly would draw too much attention

"Liz argue with me" said red "say what?" said Liz "oh come on you must have something you want to yell at me about" said red "now that you mention it, why were you and Abe drunk when Aeryn got kidnapped?" said Liz. They proceeded to throw insults at each other and Aeryn wondered if they had stopped acting and were really fighting "blast him through the door" said Aeryn. the controls were locked somehow.

"Say what?' said Red "sure no problem "said Liz with a wicked smile."Oh man," said Red. A second later Red was hurled through the thin metal doors. The guards ran for cover Aeryn hit the unlock button on her key chain and ran for the drivers side. Abe slid into the back seat.

Liz climbed in next to Abe "agent Morgan halt!" yelled Kraus. Aeryn briefly considered running him over. "I intend to accompany you," said Kraus. Aeryn jerked her thumb in the direction of the trunk. "Very vell then" said Kraus she popped the trunk and he climbed inside. Red hit it closed and slid into the passenger seat. Aeryn was already flooring the gas pedal by the time the agents got to their feet.

She tossed her phone to him and told him to hit the speed dial marked two on it and hand it to her. "Hey Skyler I need you to do me a major favor is the plane still at regional?" said Aeryn "good do me a quick favor I need it sitting on the tarmac waiting for me with enough fuel to go to Ireland" said Aeryn "I'll explain later I haven't the time, thanks Skyler" said Aeryn she hung up and headed for regional.

"You have a plane?" said Abe "yep a Lear why" said Aeryn "here's your passports guys, cause were headed for Ireland" said Aeryn. She tossed the pile to Abe to sort through. She sped into the private area of the airport. In the distance she could hear sirens. Skyler had the boarding ramp already attached.

"Thanks Skyler your great" said Aeryn the man blushed and turned towards the sound of sirens "Jack already on board?" said Aeryn "yep all set what's going on are those sirens?" he asked. Then his eyes went wide when he saw red "like I said long story thanks sky" said Aeryn. She popped the trunk and Kraus climbed out. She ran up the ramp Skyler stared in shock. The others quickly followed her onto the plane. Abe secured the door when the last of them was on board. Skyler was already backing up the ramp truck. Aeryn rapped on the cockpit door.

"Jack get us out of here quick and I swear I'll let you use that time share in Fiji" said Aeryn "promise?" came a rough voice through the door. "Promise" said Aeryn "strap in kid," said Jack. Aeryn headed for a seat. Abe was already strapped in next to her. Red was relaxed in one of the reclining couches. "Now this is riding in style," said Red

. The jets engines roared to life and the plane began to move. It was climbing into the sky before the agents reached the tarmac. "Wow these seats have stereos in them" said Liz "I believe I could get used to this," said Abe. Aeryn chuckled "it certainly beats a trash truck" said Aeryn "the truck was for cover" said Kraus "yes that's all well and good but did you not think people would notice a trash truck that never picks up trash?" said Aeryn.

Aeryn used the flight to ready herself for what was to come. She dug through one of the storage compartments and found some of her makeup. She left off the face makeup but did apply some color to her eyes. Choosing to highlight their unusual color rather then hide it. She left the contacts in their cases.

"You have made your point ms Morgan," said Kraus. They landed at the Dublin airport and Aeryn rented a van. Red took one whole seat to himself while the other situated themselves. Aeryn somehow became their official driver. Concentrating on the road took her mind off the up coming task. She didn't like what she was going to have to do, but she liked the idea of living in a graveyard even less.


	14. Chapter 14

Team 13

Aeryn pulled off the hwy and down a dirt road. She pulled up behind a bush and parked. "Well there it is the giants causeway," said Aeryn. they piled out of the vehicle. "Man I wish that van had a higher ceiling" said Hb he had been forced to ride in a reclining position to keep from hitting his head "so how are we going to find the prince?" said Liz. They all looked out over the landscape. It looked like a barren stretch of rock. They walked forward and searched for a way in. they were still looking when they heard a squeaking noise. It was a goblin or something with a wheeled cart or some sort of wheelchair.

"Excuse me vere looking for someone can you help us?" said Kraus. Aeryn walked up behind him. "Nope but I would be more than willing to help the young lass" said the goblin "why me?" said Aeryn "because he said he expected you and to let you in, though why you can't find the door on yer own is just plain strange" said the creature "yeah I've heard that a lot, so do you mind?" said Aeryn "you mean to stop him don't you?" said the goblin "yes" said Aeryn the creature seemed to think that was funny and started walking towards a pile of rocks.

"This way your highness" said the goblin, "he paid for your passage already" said the goblin "what about my friends?" said Aeryn "you got anything shiny?" he asked Aeryn pulled a necklace from her neck and reluctantly handed it to the goblin "ooh that's nice" he said seeing that she seemed reluctant to part with it. "All right this way step lively door doesn't stay open for long" said the goblin "so how do you know where he is?" said Aeryn "easy tis I who built the thrice blasted army, one of those furnaces cost me my legs" said the goblin.

The goblin tapped on the rock several times. The rocks rose from the ground and moved to reveal a door underground. "Hmm literally under hill" said Abe. the goblin chuckled again and went inside with them. They walked until they reached the foot of some stairs. Aeryn was looking over the sides. "Ah guys?" said Aeryn.

She pointed at the hundreds of golden bodies surrounding them on all sides of the chamber. "Yep there they are seventy times seventy soldiers, the golden hoard" he called it "I can go no further I have difficulties with stairs, please stop him he knows not what a horrible thing he wishes to unleash" said the goblin "we plan on it" said red. they started to climb the stairs. "Good luck your going to need it," said the goblin. They entered the hall with red in the lead.

"Demon you live?" said Nuada he sounded genuinely surprised "yeah seems you underestimated our healer again," said Red. He smirked at the prince and stuck a cigar in his mouth.

Nuada glared at him but Aeryn could tell it made him angry. "No matter her talents won't save you again," said Nuada. Aeryn snorted "And who are you to say what I use any of my talents on?" Aeryn retorted. "I see very well have it your way my lady, I shall miss you" said Nuada.

"Now Abraham my crown piece you can see that my sister is well I have kept my end of the bargain," said Nuada he held out his hand. "Ve haven't brought it but perhaps ve could," said Kraus "silence tin man I didn't address you" said Nuada. He held out his hand to Abe "Abraham?" said Nuada. Aeryn shook her head no as if pleading with him to reconsider it. Even Nuala said not to do it. Abe pulled the crown piece from his belt pouch.

"Abe no, we discussed this" said Aeryn. "Abe no!" said Red. "And you knew, you and I are having a little talk healer" said Red. "You knew he possessed the crown piece all along, healer"?" said Kraus "yeah" said Aeryn "we had a plan, didn't we Abe?" said Aeryn .Abe threw the piece to Nuada 'yes I know that is why I'm not approaching him" said Abe "Abe we are having a serious talk when this is over" said Red "you would do the same for Liz" said Abe.

"Thank you Abraham" said Nuada. Red glared at Abe and growled something under his breath. Nuada fitted the crown pieces together and placed the finished one on his head. "I am prince Nuada Silverlance Leader of the golden army does anyone dispute my right?" he said. Aeryn muttered beneath her breath "does anyone notice his name sounds like a porno title" said Aeryn. red snickered "Very funny kid" said red. Nuada had obviously heard her and, he snarled in response to her insult. "Oh crap," said Red. Nuada placed the crown on his head and the gears in the room began turning. The army was coming to life.

"Healer I offer you a place at my side you do not have to die with your friends" said Nuada "your right, so stop trying to kill them" said Aeryn. He chuckled "I don't think so" said Nuada. "Than you have my answer" said Aeryn "very well my lady I shall leave the invitation open for you to reconsider, kill them" said Nuada. The soldiers converged on them.

Aeryn drew the guns she brought and cocked them. flicked the safety off and began firing at the same time Liz did. Red did the same as did Abe. Liz soon ran out of bullets and began frying her enemies. While Kraus took one over and used it to damage its fellows. One of the soldiers swung its huge sword at Aeryn so she slid under it firing as she did so. It crashed to the ground but it left Aeryn literally surrounded by them.

For some reason they seemed reluctant to attack her despite her being easily within there grasp. She reasoned it must be some sort of remote control thing. She glanced at Nuada; he was concentrating on the battle. Just cause he didn't want to kill her didn't make her position a safe one. They still were trying to grab her. Apparently the kill order didn't apply to her.

. "Ah shit" said Aeryn and dodged when she realized she was completely out of bullets. She was just missed by the huge hand that tried to pick her up like a rag doll. She ended up relying on her metal talent to keep them off of her. She used it to literally throw one into the others. Then she noticed with a look of despair they were regenerating.

So she pushed a few pieces over the edge just to slow the process. "So that's why they were unstoppable" she muttered and for the first time worried that she and her friends might lose. Liz cried out and she turned. One of the soldiers seeing her distraction picked her up in its huge hand. It started towards the dais with her in its hand.

Aeryn angrily slammed power at its smaller fingers. The hands exploded into pieces, Aeryn rolled free and headed for Liz. She had a deep gash in her leg and red was busy defending her back. "Can you cover me?" said Aeryn "guess I have to" said Liz. She looked slightly green from blood loss. Aeryn touched her leg and the wound closed. She gave Liz a little bit of her strength just enough to keep her on her feet. They were surrounded on all sides and back to back now. Aeryn wondered how many times she would have to do this before they all fell and she couldn't save them.

"Any ideas because I'm fresh out" said Kraus "yeah I've got one" said Red "I challenge prince Nuada for the right to command this army" said Red "who are you that you dare challenge me your not a prince your not even royalty, your nothing more than a minor demon, stand down and do not waste my time" said Nuada. Aeryn stepped forward, Red looked stricken it was their last hope and Nuada had just dashed it. The metal soldiers paused for a few seconds to regard both the prince and red. Aeryn used that moment to think then she stood up. Liz was still seated on the ground. He had left her no choice, if this was the only way to stop him then so be it.

"He may not have the right to challenge you but I do," said Aeryn. Red smirked and clapped the kid on the back. "You? Would challenge me? You have no need to fight me besides you are hardly a match," said Nuada. He laughed, "it wouldn't even be a fair contest and I refuse to simply slaughter you," he said

" Yes I know it would be a short contest" said Aeryn " that's why I don't intend to fight you myself that's what champions are for, Red do you still want to kick his ass?" said Aeryn. "You bet kid," said Red with a smirk. Nuada looked genuinely shocked at her words. She didn't want him dead but his behavior did deserve a little bit of punishment. She was still smarting from the humiliation he had caused her and she wanted just a little pay back. "Very well I can see you need this so I will oblige you," said Nuada

He had no choice now she spoke the ritual words of challenge he had to answer her. Damn her foolish pride. He couldn't resist just one cruel barb though; his anger got the better of him. "You do know the price of failure my sweet healer, I shall look forward to the services you offer," he said

"Hb if you hurt him you also injure the princess" said Abe "relax Abe I can heal whatever damage he does, just don't behead him" said Aeryn. "Aeryn?" said Abe "gotcha everything else is fair game" said Red. "Are you not going to provide your champion with a weapon my lady" said Nuada. He said it in a mocking tone that irritated the shit out of Aeryn.

She mentally decided to give him a case of stomach flu just as payback later. She handed Red the short sword she had borrowed from Nuada and stepped back with the others. She smirked at Nuada; she hoped that stuck in his craw. Nuada drew his lance with a growl.

So this was what she wanted. He should have known she was pretending all along, damn treacherous human side of her. "Red?" Liz said in a worried tone "don't worry babe if I get hurt Aeryn will put me back together she's quite good at it" said Red "Red one thing, don't lose the rules give the winner the loser as a servant for a year and a day" said Aeryn "gotcha kid don't intend to" said Red.

He motioned for them to step back. The soldiers moved back as well, to give the combatants room. They lowered their weapons to separate the onlookers from the fight. Aeryn swallowed and if Red lost they would be using those to hack us up or worse she would be forced to watch them hack her friends up.

. She dashed that morbid thought from her mind and concentrated on the fight. Red was going to win he had to. Nuada had striped off his gloves and back flipped down to the arena floor. He drew his weapon and attacked. Damn he was fast. Red was forced to dance away from him several times just to keep from being sliced up.

The prince was good, she would give him that. She watched him move and remembered watching him practice some of the same moves he was using now. It saddened her so she gripped Liz's hand. She felt a flutter in her mind of two more heartbeats. She looked at Liz in shock. Tilting her head sideways and mouthed are you pregnant? Liz nodded yes and lifted her finger to her lips.

Red didn't need to be distracted right now. Aeryn turned back to the fight in time to see Red's blade skitter across the floor and go over the edge. Liz clutched her arm in fear. She wanted to interfere Aeryn could see that Aeryn shook her head no and pleaded with her eyes for her not to.

Red followed it into the gears in time to avoid the prince beheading him. Aeryn glared at Nuada obviously he didn't intend to show red the same mercy she did to him. He smirked and watched the gears his spear at the ready. Aeryn seethed there was nothing she could do without forfeiting the whole contest, which would make Nuada the winner automatically.

Red had to win this or lose it on his own. While the prince watched one set of gears Red came up the set Nuada had come down to reach the floor area. "Nice ride huh?" said Red. he smirked at Nuada deliberately goading him. Nuada took the bait and led forward into an attack but this time red caught him by the throat. He slammed him bodily to the floor. Nuada's lance slid across the floor.

"Gotcha you slippery little devil" said red. Nuada made as if to flip onto his feet and red instinctively kicked him in the leg. Aeryn heard the crunch of bone breaking and Nuala screamed. She collapsed on the ground. "Nuala?" said Nuada. Red retrieved the prince's lance and held it to his throat.

"Finish it demon kill me for I will not stop I cannot" said Nuada "that isn't up to me" said Red. he glanced at Aeryn the soldiers uncrossed their blades in front of her. "Well?" what do you think kid?" said Red. Aeryn approached the prince he looked forlorn and beat to hell. Red had managed to land a few telling blows.

'My lady please" he said softly Aeryn stayed a few feet from him but kneeled down to his level. "You don't have to stop just change directions" said Aeryn "directions?" said Nuada "if you put just half of the effort you've been putting into destroying my mother's people into saving ours you could restore them" said Aeryn softly. "Ours?" he said softly she touched his face and gently removed the crown from his head. "I believe this is mine," said Aeryn. His face fell and he looked downright lost. She leaned down and kissed him.

"As are you if I remember the challenge rules correctly" said Aeryn. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the concrete. "Very well what is your command?" said Nuada. The soldiers started to move towards him. They were Intent on finishing off the prince as the loser. "Aeryn?" said red. Aeryn put the crown on her head and yelled, "stand down!" the soldiers stopped moving forward and stood at attention simultaneously.

Aeryn looked sideways at them. "I wonder, " she mused "Aeryn?" said red "sit!" Aeryn ordered. the army sat on command. Aeryn started laughing in delight "oh yeah that's just wonderful, that is so cool" said Aeryn "I wonder if I can get them to rollover?" said Aeryn "all right healer that's enough" said Kraus.

The others looked at her funny, even the prince was. "Oh all right, spoilsports" Aeryn muttered."Still a kid remember?" said Aeryn .she handed the crown to Liz. "Do you mind?" said Aeryn "no problem" said Liz. Nuada watched in shock as Liz reduced the crown to liquid in her hands. He shook his head in disbelief. Aeryn kneeled near him again. He looked stricken. "I know what your trying to do but it won't work this way," said Aeryn

Softly. "How else am I supposed to do this?" said Nuada "you can start by not doing it alone" said Aeryn. "I've had no choice but to stand alone" he said. He sounded so sad and forlorn. "Only cause you've never asked for some help" said Aeryn. Red and the others just stood around and watched her. "Who would aid me lady you? You don't even know your people and by the time you do they will be gone" he said sadly.

"Then let me help you stop that," said Aeryn. She touched the side of his face gently. He turned to look at her "I thought you hated me" he said softly. Aeryn sighed "you made me angry but I think I've long since forgiven you" said Aeryn

"We need to reset your leg before I heal them" said Aeryn "just leave me healer you have caused me enough pain already" he said angrily "I'm sorry but I just couldn't let you do this" said Aeryn "that was not what I was referring to" he retorted "I'm sorry for that too but I had to save Red he is my friend and I don't have enough of those I can afford to lose them" said Aeryn.

"Then why did you have to trick me? Why did you make me think you cared for me when it is plain you don't." he said sullenly. Aeryn kneeled beside him and touched his face, he tried to turn away. "I have never pretended anything with you" she said softly "I do feel for you so strong it scares the hell out of me maybe that's why I ran to but I never did it to hurt you" said Aeryn. "Can't you see the only one that made us enemies was you?" said Aeryn. "Besides you had no intention of letting me go," said Aeryn.

He looked up at her and met her eyes "I scare you?" he said softly "yes you do, now will you let me help you?" said Aeryn. He sighed and laid back down "very well, I matters not I am yours regardless " he sighed. "Red we need to realign both their legs before I heal one of them just to prevent them from healing crooked. "Ok so who's first?" said Red. Aeryn looked over at Nuala, she was currently passed out.

"We should do Nuala while she is out, I'll numb her leg" said Aeryn. "Abe stay with Nuada you will not like this part" said Aeryn. Abe started to protest; the prince still scared him a great deal. "Abe stay" said red. She climbed up on the gears and rode them to the dais. Nuada watched Abe for a few minutes. He stayed a careful distance from him. Nuada noticed that he kept glancing in his sister's direction with a worried look on his face.

"You really do care for her, don't you" said Nuada. Abe blinked and looked down at him "yes I always have" said Abe. "If I allow you to court her you must be true to her or I will kill you" said Nuada. Abe nodded "I would sooner hurt myself than her" said Abe. Nuada nodded and glanced at Aeryn she was kneeling next to his sister

. Nuada reached his hand into his shirt; he could still force the healer to his side maybe kill the demon anyways. He hadn't surrendered so her champion's death would still count as a victory. He felt for his knife and it was gone, the little Manx disarmed him. He smiled and laid his head back down he had no other choice but to trust her now.

Red kneeled beside Nuala's legs. "Please say you only broke the one?" said Aeryn softly "I did that bastard was much too jumpy to do much else I needed to stop him, sorry" said Red "its ok. Now on three straighten her leg and pull down on it. " Said Aeryn

"Ok healer you're the boss" said Red. he grabbed the princess' leg and on three pulled on it hard. She grunted in her sleep but otherwise gave no indication that it had hurt. Red remembered that sensation from his impromptu open-heart surgery; the princess would be feeling no pain for a while. Aeryn left her there and had Abe go sit by her while they reset Nuada's leg. "Ready?" said Red he had a perverse smirk on his face.

"You find this amusing demon?' said Nuada in irritation. Red just smiled "Red knock it off and help me" said Aeryn "on three" said Aeryn. Aeryn made as if to numb it but Nuada insisted on being tough so she relented and just said now. Red grabbed and pulled hard before he had a chance to protest. Nuada promptly arched his back and swore. Red laughed he thought his response was funny.

"Red stop she also feels what he does." said Aeryn "then he should show a little concern for his sister and take the pain killer" said red. Hb stormed away from them both. The prince looked slightly paler than he did before which said a lot because he was normally paper white. "Are you ok?" asked Aeryn "yes healer I've survived worse" he said in irritation

"Just get on with it," said Nuada Aeryn rested her hand gently on his knees and sent the power coursing through him. He gasped as the strange sensation over took him and then sighed when the pain gradually vanished. Nuala stirred on the dais and opened her eyes. Abe asked her how she felt. "Is it over?" asked Nuala "as far as we know," said Abe


	15. Chapter 15

Team 14

Red frowned "you know kid I've been thinking" said red. "About what?" said Aeryn "about what you said on the plane about never wanting to ride in a trash truck again" said Red "oh that, yeah what about it?" said Aeryn "well it seems like a good idea" said red "what good idea, you've lost me?" said Aeryn "helping the prince, maybe change directions a little myself" said red "you wish to help my brother?" said Nuala

"Save your people not takeover the world," said red. He said that just to clarify his intentions. "Now that you mention it doing a bit of freelance work might be good for us" said Liz "yes I believe we could all use a change of venue" said Kraus. "Yes our old accommodations were a bit ah austere," said Abe "don't you mean prison like?" said Nuala "so what do you say kid you want a little help?" said Red. Nuada was slowly standing up. Aeryn was supporting his recently healed side despite his protests. "You are offering to aid me? After I just attempted to kill you all?" said Nuada

Red frowned at him. "That would be a yes but lets get one thing strait from the beginning, we're helping Aeryn you well that remains to be seen" said Red "how do you know I will not kill you in your sleep demon?" said Nuada "easy Liz will fry you for even entering the room" said Red. Red eyed the prince dubiously, Aeryn cared for him. She was showing it way to easily, he just hoped Nuada wasn't just jerking her chain. Nuada leaned on the healer and looked at the assembled group. From somewhere they had become his allies. He wasn't sure why fate had led him on this path but it beat the seer's vision of the alternative.

He watched Abe aid Nuala to stand up and he supported her weight so she may walk. He still did not like that Abe was on so familiar terms with his sister but he was beginning to see that Abe might be good for her. He leaned a little on the healer. Perhaps her way would be best. At least this vision showed him living. "So what are we going to say to Tom and the others?" said Aeryn "easy kid, we quit," said red.

"And what will we do for money, Red?" said Liz. She sounded genuinely worried "ah Liz private jet, remember?" said Aeryn "yes vell you do seem to have some money don't you?" said Kraus "yes I do and it just so happens I have a house near here" said Aeryn "as well as one in the Bahamas" said Aeryn "oh I've always wanted to vacation in the Bahamas" said Liz "so then I guess its settled we're a team backed by a not so anonymous millionaire" said red "so should we start calling you Charlie" said Abe. Red laughed and so did Liz, Nuala and Nuada both looked confused. Even Kraus found it funny. " Very funny guys and actually its closer to billionaire" said Aeryn. they started walking towards the door. The goblin opened the door for them to leave and watched in puzzled shock as Aeryn supported the prince out of the door.

Tom and his team were milling around the entrance but obviously having no luck finding the door. "Red" said Tom in greeting. Red unstrapped his belt and handed it to Tom. "I quit oh and Tom your annoying" said Red. Tom started to point at his gun "I'm keeping this," said Red. Liz stepped up behind red and took her belt off as well.

"I quit too and he's right you are annoying and that tie is hideous," said Liz. Tom smoothed the tie in question down then looked at it. Abe walked up next. He was still supporting the princess so it took him a minute to undo his belt. "I quit as well and I'm keeping this as well," said Abe he pointed to his air breather.

Aeryn walked up next the prince was still leaning on her. Though for the sake of pride he stood up a little more. "I quit as well, " said Aeryn she handed tom her belt as well. "This never matched anything anyways," said Aeryn "what about him?" said Tom Nuada smiled at him he had sounded nervous to him. Tom swallowed nervously in fear. "He's with us," said Aeryn.

"I'm sorry but we have to arrest him," said Tom "under whose authority?" said Nuada his voice was deceptively calm to her. He fingered his lance. "None your not even in your jurisdiction, were leaving and Tom if you don't want to walk home nursing what feels like a broken leg you'll stay out of our way" said Aeryn "and who exactly do you think you are healer?" said Tom he was sputtering in his anger. "She is our rightful sovereign, daughter of the high king and my brother's liege," said Nuala "I ah" said Tom.

Aeryn began walking towards the car. A few agents dumb enough to raise a weapon towards them found their weapons flying over the cliff side or Red's huge gun in their faces. None of them were dumb enough to approach from Nuada's side. Hurt or not he still inspired their fear. They quickly backed up and let them leave. Aeryn helped the prince into the van. And Abe helped Nuala in as well. They climbed in surrounding them and Aeryn got in the drivers seat. Aeryn tossed red the phone and once again he hit the dial button for her. "Jack prep the plane were coming back" said Aeryn "going back to the states?" asked Jack "no not yet, just plot us a course to isla bonita" said Aeryn she kept driving till they got to the airport. They quickly loaded onto the plane, uncertain what Tom had up his sleeve. They were pretty certain the agency wouldn't just let them go. Jack was already firing up the engines as Aeryn closed and fastened the hatch shut.

She rushed for her seat. She just happened to be between Nuada and Nuala. They both looked very nervous to her so Aeryn rested her hands over the top of theirs "its all right jack is a good pilot, it's ok" said Aeryn "I cannot believe you trust your lives to this vessel" said Nuada. "What would happen if it crashes?" said Nuala. Nuada looked at his sister nervously and refrained from stating the truth.

"Ah we'll just beat the paramedics there by a half hour," said Aeryn. Everyone on the plane glared at her. "That is not funny Ms Morgan" said Kraus "how's your legs?" said Aeryn "Sore but otherwise fine" said Nuala. "Thank you" said Nuala "so I was thinking if we intend to do this it might be a good idea for, me to at least know something about our people" said Aeryn.

He relaxed somewhat and Nuala did as well. "What is it you wish to know?" said Nuala. "As much as you can teach me, I'm afraid the only information I've got is out of books," said Aeryn. Nuada snorted "then you know next to nothing" he said sadly. "No I guess I don't but you two do," said Aeryn. Nuada looked at Nuala and then back at her. "Then we will teach you my lady," said Nuada "if you will accept me as a teacher" he said gently. Aeryn smiled at him "sure as long as you stop calling me my lady, my name is Aeryn" said Aeryn

"Then that is your first lesson, it is inappropriate for a man to call a woman by her given name unless they are mated" said Nuada. Aeryn started laughing "so let me get this strait its ok to sleep next to me but you can't call me by name?" said Aeryn "he slept where?" Said red "relax demon nothing happened between us" said Nuada. red continued to glare at him. "Honestly red nothing happened but a bit of snuggling" said Aeryn

Red narrowed his eyes at Nuada. "I would not besmirch the lady's honor so" said Nuada "uh huh yeah right" said red "ok boys knock it off" said Aeryn "so you can't call me by name unless were like dating or something first?" said Aeryn "if we have made pledges to one another than it would be acceptable" said Nuada

"As acceptable as cuddling her?" said Red "Red chill, trying to learn stuff here do you mind?" said Aeryn "tis all right my lady he regards you as his charge I will not gainsay him that" said Nuada. Red glared at Nuada for a few moments more. "I'm sure my brother has nothing but the most honorable intentions towards Aeryn," said Nuala. Nuada glanced at his sister, he hadn't expected her to defend him. "Speaking of which I believe you two need to talk" said Aeryn.

She undid her seatbelt and walked across the plane to the snack bar. Grabbed a snack and then took a seat near Liz. Nuada looked at his sister. "She is right I have not been kind to you lately" said Nuada "I know but I still love you, you are my brother" said Nuala. "Forgive me for scaring you, you should have never had reason to fear me" said Nuada. The rest of the plane turned towards their own conversations.

Aeryn leaned towards Liz "aren't you going to tell him?" said Aeryn. Liz turned a worried look on her. "It's ok to be scared Liz but you don't have to do this alone" said Aeryn. she had kept her voice at a whisper as to not tell red without meaning to. "Do you think he'll be happy about it?" said Liz. Red was watching them with a puzzled look on his face. The pilot announced they were landing. "You won't know until you talk to him," said Aeryn. Liz bit her bottom lip and stared at red. Red frowned put his cigar in his mouth and looked back and forth at the two of them.


	16. Chapter 16

Team 15

Aeryn fastened her seatbelt and glanced around the plane. The group was lounging. Jack announced that they were landing and lit up the seatbelt sign. Aeryn noticed with some amusement that both Nuala and Nuada hadn't taken theirs off. Red looked slightly pale as Liz leaned over and told him the news. Aeryn watched her hold up two fingers. Kraus was reading a magazine.

Red looked like he intended to faint. She tried to stifle the urge to laugh. The plane touched down and slowed to a stop. They waited patiently for the ramp to be moved into position. Aeryn unfastened her seat belt and grabbed the small bag she kept on the plane. Jack used to fly her here when she needed alone time, so she always kept an emergency bag on board. She headed for the ramp with the group. She went down the ramp first then Liz and red. Kraus, Abe, Nuala and lastly the prince.

They stood on the tarmac waiting for her to provide them with transport "come on its within walking distance" said Aeryn. The group shrugged and followed Aeryn. Nuada fell into step beside her and took the bag from her shoulder. "Servants carry things my lady not princesses," he said. He flung the bag over his shoulder despite her protests. His leg still smarted some but the walk would do it good. The sun was bright overhead and the weather was quite warm.

It felt surprisingly good to feel the sun on his face. Nuala was chatting pleasantly to Abe. He heard the demon mention kids. He turned to gaze at the human woman beside him. "You are with child?" he asked "yep twins actually, why?" said Liz. She eyed the prince warily; she still didn't trust him completely. "I only wished to express my congratulations," he said gently.

It was obvious the fire starter still held anger for him. Most likely for the wounding her of man. He frowned and turned to look at the demon "how did she save you, you should have died" said Nuada. Liz's eyes started to smolder. "She cut his heart out," said Liz angrily. Nuada's eyes went wide with shock. "Wow I would have never thought of such a solution, she is more skilled than I thought," he murmured

Then he thought about it a moment these people were to be his allies. It would be better if they thought of him better. "I wish to offer my apologies dear lady, if I had known he was to be a father I would have never tried to deprive you of his company" said Nuada. Liz frowned that was the weirdest apology she had ever heard. But he had made the effort. Liz calmed her fire and gazed at him for a few minutes. 'You really do love her don't you?" said Liz "yes, I do but I'm unsure how to proceed with this, it has been a long time since I had someone care for me in return" he said softly. "Just be yourself that's what she fell in love with in the first place," said Liz

Red put another cigar in his mouth and eyed the prince "how long?" said red "centuries actually I have been in self-imposed exile for a very long time" said Nuada. Red eyed the kid she was chatting with Abe and Nuala and laughing.

"Does she know how old you are?" said red "no I suppose not she just barely grasped what she was let alone all that entails" said Nuada "you have your work cut out for you pal" said red "yes I do a great deal of it" said Nuada they followed Aeryn and Abe and his sister through the tree lined trail. "Her mother must have hated this place," he said softly "yeah what kind of weird person hates trees?" said Liz. 'None that I care to meet" said Nuada

"Got me?" said red "it's probably something like your fear of spiders" said red "hey that's not right" said Liz "besides their creepy" said Liz "you fear spiders when you can burn them with ease?" said Nuada "hey don't encourage her I'm still replacing the contents of my sock drawer" said red

The trees parted and they heard Abe gasp and say "wow!"

They came into the clearing and stared. "Whoa, holy shit is that a house?" said red "it looks like something out of lord of the rings" said Liz "that's because it is, I designed it after Rivendale" said Aeryn "it is huge why so large?" said Nuala "it was originally supposed to be a resort but we decided to just keep it for ourselves" said Aeryn "you designed it?" said Abe

"Well actually I did draw up the concept art and the floor plan, our architects did the rest, it has a hundred and twenty three rooms" said Aeryn "wholly shit kid you weren't kidding were you?" said red "nope "said Aeryn she climbed the front steps and unlocked the front doors. "Welcome to my private paradise" said Aeryn "Liz what was that you were saying about room for the kids" said Red. Liz shook her head sideways "well I guess that's solved isn't it" said Liz

They walked into the house. "A hundred and twenty three rooms?" said Nuala. She turned to look at her brother "well we already have the palace all we have left is to turn her into a queen" said Nuada. "A queen then she really is royalty?" said red "yes demon or the challenge wouldn't have gone through," said Nuada. "Still sore about that huh?" said red "do you wish a rematch demon?" said Nuada red stuck the cigar back into his mouth.

"Only if you ever hurt her," said red. Nuada calmed down some. "Then I will endeavor not to" he said calmly. "So exactly how does this servant thing work?" red teased, "I serve her not you demon" said Nuada

"We have a grotto room that would be perfect for you" Aeryn was saying to Abe. "Where is it, I would like to see it" said Abe Aeryn led the way down the hall to a set of double doors on its end. Abe paused in the doorway "it is perfect do you mind if I claim it?" said Abe "nope that's why I showed it to you " said Aeryn "the water is saline, is that going to be ok?" said Aeryn "yes that is perfect" said Abe

Abe climbed into the water. "It has a tunnel that leads to the pool outside and a under water room" said Aeryn. He was already under the water so Aeryn left him to his own devices. She came back into the hall. Red and Liz were gone. Nuada and Nuala waited for her.

"Aren't you two going to go claim a room for yourselves?' said Aeryn "you are offering to let us dwell in your household?" said Nuala "ah yeah it would make things more convenient don't you think?" said Aeryn. Nuala hugged her unexpectantly. "Thank you lady Aeryn" said Nuala. She hugged Nuala back wondering about the sudden outpouring of emotion. Nuala released her and climbed the stairs to find a room she liked.

"The one with all the oriental stuff is mine!" Aeryn yelled up the stairs after her. "Damn!" came red's voice down the stairs. Nuada waited until he had her attention. "Thank you for this, I'm afraid I have made my sister and I quite homeless," he said gently. "What about where you used to live?" said Aeryn "I have killed the king I would either be executed for it, or made king" said Nuada "what's wrong with being the king?" said Aeryn

"My claim would be tenuous at best, I have quite a few detractors in my fathers court" said Nuada "is that why you avoided it for so long" said Aeryn "my sister told you of me?" said Nuada "yes she said she missed you too" said Aeryn he looked down at the floor. "My concerns should not be yours my lady," said Nuada. Aeryn sighed, "man you are confusing" said Aeryn

" I do not mean too be," he said gently. "You have nowhere to go either do you?" said Aeryn he sighed and looked sad "no my lady I have put everything I hold dear towards my war" he said softly. "You do now" she said softly "if that is your wish" he said calmly "are you mad at me?' she asked he glanced up at her face she stood on one of the stairs so she could be eye level with him." a little but it is mostly because I am unused to being the servant my lady" said Nuada her eyes went wide she had forgotten about that."Oh yeah I forgot about that" said Aeryn

He frowned at her; her human ways were maddening sometimes. "Why are you worried I'll mistreat you?" said Aeryn "no lady I know you better than that I doubt you would mistreat anything," said Nuada. Aeryn frowned what then was his concern? "then why are you worried?" said Aeryn "I am uncertain what our," he paused "relationship is to be" he finished. "Oh I see" said Aeryn "I'm not entirely sure either so we could just start with friendship if that is cool with you?" said Aeryn

He frowned at her; she had to be the singlest most confusing creature he had ever encountered. "My lady why did you disarm me?" said Nuada. Aeryn sighed and stepped off the stairs. "Because I had a dream, that you tried to kill red with that knife and Nuala killed herself to stop it" said Aeryn. Nuada looked stricken, he had been intending to stab the demon as soon as his leg was healed. But if she saw Nuala dying as a result then he would not act on that plan. "Very well my lady you may keep it for me" he said gently.

He still sounded sad to her. "So what were you planning to do if you won?" said Aeryn "you mean besides start a war my lady?" said Nuada "yeah, like with us" said Aeryn "I would have killed your friends, well maybe I would have left the fire starter alive" said Nuada. "And me?" said Aeryn. she was curious about his plans nothing more and told herself sternly not to be offended.

"You will be angry with me for them?" said Nuada "no of course not now out with it" said Aeryn "I would have chained you to my bed lady and never let you leave my side again" said Nuada "you distrust me that much?" said Aeryn in shock. "No lady but you did hurt me and I am unused to taking insult" said Nuada "well you might want to get used to it because I'm not going to be a pushover you know" said Aeryn "yes lady I know" said Nuada "so am I the first girl who's told you no?" she teased

"You are the first person who has ever opposed me in any way" he stated "wait so your telling me no one's ever told you no?" said Aeryn he shrugged "my father" he responded "what about your mother?" said Aeryn. he frowned and sadness crept into his eyes. She rested a hand on his shoulder "what's wrong?" she asked gently "I never knew her she died giving my sister and me life," he said softly. "I'm sorry," said Aeryn her hand was still resting on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. He glanced at her hand and then at her.

"What?" said Aeryn "don't tell me there's a taboo about touching too?" said Aeryn "only if there is nothing between them," he said. "Isn't there something between us?' said Aeryn he sighed "my lady if you wish me in your bed just say so" he said softly "what like order you to?" said Aeryn

The idea obviously offended her sensibilities "you outrank me my lady, one does not gainsay royalty" said Nuada. Aeryn snorted "if I have anyone in my bed it will be because they wish to be there" Aeryn retorted, "none would dare say no to you my lady" he said. "You say that like you expect competition" said Aeryn he sighed forlornly "your father may have other plans for you" he said gently

"Plans can be scrapped," said Aeryn. "You would go against the high king?" he said in shock "yes if he tried to force something on me I do not want" said Aeryn "what is it you want my lady?" said Nuada "haven't I made that plain?" she said and walked up the stairs. He watched her go with a puzzled look on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Team 16

He stared after her until she vanished from his sight. "No lady nothing about you is ever plain," he said softly. He guessed he should go check out the rooms. He didn't require much but it would be nice to claim something as his own while he was here. He climbed the stairs slowly. His leg still smarted somewhat. He was uncertain of everything lately. The healer confused him to know end. He turned the corner at the top of the stairs. He heard the demon arguing with the fire starter down one hall and decided to go in the opposite direction. He didn't truly wish to hear their relationship troubles. Kraus had claimed a rather austere looking room for himself. He was welcome to it as far as Nuada was concerned. The tin man's tastes were definitely not his.

He felt his sister's presence as he drew near a set of doors. They were open and he heard his sister laugh so he peered into the room. Nuala was seated by a small fountain, she had splashed the healer with its water and the healer was splashing her back. "Brother?" said Nuala. He chuckled and left them to their amusement. It felt good to hear his sister laugh. He opened a set of doors. The room was empty and not decorated oriental style so he assumed it was an empty. It had a fireplace in one corner and a bathing chamber.

The furniture was all driftwood. Except for one wall. It looked like an actual tree. He touched the bark expecting fake paneling or some other human contrivance. Instead it was real bark the tree was alive. He frowned and walked over to the window and leaned out of it to look at the tree. It was literally growing alongside the building. The structure incorporated it into its design. He stepped back inside the room. He had found his room. He wandered around it familiarizing himself with it. The bathing chamber was big enough to practice in. not that he required such space or that he would use it for such activities.

The bathing pool was big enough to fit the entire household in. he wondered why anyone would need that much space. The bed was even big enough for three people. Hell wink could have fit on it. He smiled wink would have liked her then the thought made him sad. He sat on the bed and looked around the room. He was alone truly alone for the first time in centuries. His path was completely uncertain before him. Only one thing remained to him, the challenge rules.

His sister was near but father had always tried to keep her apart from him, as if he were a bad influence on her. She had never truly understood him on some levels he always assumed it was the male female thing. Their connection had been the only thing that kept him sane sometimes. In the midst of chaos she had always been his calm. Nuala has always been the small voice in the back of his head that spoke reason into his insanity. He wondered when he had stopped listening? Or had he simply refused to hear? He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, despair threatened to overwhelm him, he had lost everything. All that remained to him was the healer.

He sighed and stood up he needed to decide what he intended to teach the healer and how to go about it. There were some things she was going to balk at that was for sure. She already had a problem with boundaries and social status. She would fight him on this much of it but he would have to stick to his guns. One thing was for certain she was likely to change his world; he just hoped it was for the best.

"I'm going to go into town for a few things do you need anything?" said Aeryn. She stood in his doorway. "No but you should not go alone" he said gently "why other than a few natives this place is deserted" said Aeryn. he stood and walked closer to her. "My lady that is irrelevant as your liege your safety is my responsibility I will accompany you" he said "ah ok if you insist" said Aeryn. "I do," said Nuada

She put a pair of eye coverings on her eyes and headed for the stairs. "Change of plans taking Nuada with me" said Aeryn. red handed a list out the door as she passed. "Great, cravings already?" said Aeryn she read the list as they walked to the jeep. She climbed into the driver's side. "You should get used to having a driver" he said "no thanks I prefer to do things myself" said Aeryn. Nuada looked out the window at the road he had lost that argument.

"Can I ask you something my lady?" said Nuada "yeah sure why not?" said Aeryn "why did you offer to help us?" said Nuada. She laughed, "You mean you don't know?" said Aeryn "is it only because you care for me?" he asked Aeryn frowned "no that's not it" said Aeryn. She bit her lips and he sensed she was attempting to organize her thoughts.

"It's just, well have you ever felt like there was something missing in your life?" said Aeryn "yes my lady I have quite frequently" he said softly "then I guess I just want to find that part do you understand?" said Aeryn "yes I do and I would be honored to aid you in this" he said softly.

"Thank you" she said. She pulled into town and parked in front of the local market. "Have they ever seen you without your makeup?" asked Nuada "ah no that's why I'm wearing these" said Aeryn she tapped the side of the plastic disks adorning her face. "They don't know then?" said Nuada "ah no that's why I went into town, Abe or red would cause too much of a stir" said Aeryn

He nodded and concentrated for a second. When Aeryn glanced back at him he looked kind of blurry to her. She was looking at him funny. "It's called a glamour dear lady and you should be able to do one yourself" said Nuada "oh" she said "I used to do a human version remember?" said Aeryn. he frowned at the memory and then realized she was teasing him. She flipped down the mirror and glanced at her teeth. "Food piece" she explained sheepishly. His reflection showed in her mirror. He looked human in the mirror. "You look human in the mirror?" she said in shock

He smiled "your sight doesn't work through the looking glass?" he teased back. he got out of the car and she followed suit. he fell in step beside her. "So your like what my body guard or something now?' said Aeryn "I am anything you require of me my lady" he said with a smile Aeryn blushed deep red wondering if he had meant the double meaning in that statement.

He held the door open for her to enter and followed her into the small store. She grabbed a basket and began filling it. They must have looked like newlyweds walking up and down the aisles arm in arm. Nuada's courtly manners earned him quite a few turned heads from the local girls. When they seemed to be getting almost too friendly Aeryn cut the shopping trip shorter than intended.

Jealously was starting to rear its ugly head. Nuada didn't seem to mind all the attention and was unfailingly polite. Even when refusing their advances. As they walked to the car she could still hear the women inside sighing in longing. She opened the back hatch, flinging it open angrily. His hand closed on her wrist and he pulled her around to face him. "Anger is not necessary dear lady they hold no interest for me" he said gently

She pulled a bag from the cart and put it in the truck. "Do I?' said Aeryn "always" he said and kissed her lips. Then he took the bag from her hands and unloaded the rest of the cart. He returned it to the small cart rack and climbed into the passenger seat. She waited to start the car until he was inside.

"Why aren't they interesting?" said Aeryn. He wrinkled his nose in disgust "they are merely human" he said gently. Aeryn frowned "I'm part human" said Aeryn "yes but not the part that matters" he said calmly. Her mouth dropped in shock she had no idea his prejudice went so far. "My mother was human," said Aeryn "yes I know your father must have been quite desperate" he said

. Aeryn slammed on the brakes. Fortunately it was a nearly deserted road. Her nostrils flared in anger "my mother was a model for nearly ten years" said Aeryn he looked at her like that didn't have any meaning to him. "She was considered one of the most beautiful women in the world, she ran for miss America for crying out loud!" said Aeryn "yes but she didn't win" said Nuada "no that's because she got pregnant with me and it disqualified her" said Aeryn.

He snorted in contempt. "Do you intend for us to walk home?" he said calmly she growled and then gave a short frustrated scream and got out of the vehicle. She walked a few feet from it and Nuada worried she might actually walk home alone. He got out of the car and approached her.

She was crying he noticed when he approached "my lady?" he said softly she didn't turn to look at him so he gripped her shoulders and turned her physically. "Aeryn my sweet what is wrong?" he said gently "you hate that part of me don't you?" said Aeryn he looked sad "no my lady of course I don't hate you I could never hate you" he said he pulled her into his arms.

She pushed him away and wiped at her eyes. "Never lie to an empath," she said simply she got back into the car he followed slowly climbing into his seat. She refused to speak to him on the ride home. Not even when they unloaded the groceries at the house. Red watched them and frowned at him.

She left the others to put away the groceries and walked into the Zen garden in the back of the house. Nuada started to follow her but red barred his path "all right what happened?' said red.

He sighed the demon was being overprotective again "we argued nothing more now move" said Nuada. red stayed put and glared at him "argued about what?" said red. It obviously would not let him pass until their argument was aired. "She was jealous and asked me why I wasn't interested in all those simpering females at the market" he stated angrily "and you said?' said red

"I spoke the truth because they were foolish humans" said Nuada. Red shook his head in disbelief "wrong move pal, real wrong move" said red. He stepped aside finally to let him pass by the time he reached the garden Aeryn was gone. He hissed in frustration he searched for her all over the grounds to no avail.

Finally he gave up in frustration it was obvious she avoided him. He went to his room to think coming down only for the evening meal. Which he missed and had to reheat for himself.

He couldn't sleep so he wandered the grounds of the house. He found a gymnasium in one of the rooms. It was set up for martial arts training and he wondered who knew how to fight in her family. He used the room to work out his tension and to think. He didn't sleep that night not a solid wink. He didn't even try to.

Aeryn went to her tree house and watched the sun set over the ocean. She heard him calling her name but didn't answer. She hoped he would get the hint. She fell asleep on the wooden boards staring at the stars. When the sun rose she climbed back down and walked in through the back door. Red was eating cereal out of one of her mixing bowls.

She was privately glad she had bought so many bulk packs of the stuff. She grabbed a bowl and sat down next to him. "You were out all night," said red between bites. She nodded yes and poured milk in her bowl of cereal. "He hurt you?" said red "just my feelings, I can deal with it, its cool red," said Aeryn "no kid it ain't he should know better" said red

"And you would teach me this demon?" said Nuada he stood in the doorway leaning against the door frame "yeah lets step outside its class time" said red "all right stop, red let me handle this please " said Aeryn "oh please demon you argue with your mate more often then you make love to her" said Nuada "and just how would you know that?" thundered red.

He stood up quickly and the table flipped over. Fortunately Aeryn still had her bowl in her hands. Aeryn rested her hand on red's arm. She could feel the tenseness in the muscles beneath his skin. Nuada was about to get punched. She wondered if she should just let red hit him.

"He's got great hearing remember?" said Aeryn. she stood up and carried her bowl into the living room. Sat down on her couch and finished her breakfast.


	18. Chapter 18

Team 17

Nuada and red continued arguing in the kitchen. Aeryn grinned at his frustration; red was stubbornly refusing to allow him past. "She will leave demon, just let me speak with her, I only want to apologize" said Nuada Aeryn finished her cereal and headed for the kitchen to return the bowl. She pushed past red and headed towards the sink. Nuada glared at red, he leaned on the doorframe. "My lady?" said Nuada she frowned and opened the fridge. "I worried about you last night" he said gently she opened the soda she had retrieved and started to walk past him. He grabbed her arm and red moved forward with a growl.

Aeryn raised her hand and waved him off. "What do you want?" said Aeryn "I only dislike your human side because it scares me that I might lose you" said Nuada he blurted it out like he knew she wouldn't give him a chance to finish. She turned to gaze at him. The emotion behind that sentiment had been genuine. "Why would you lose me?" said Aeryn "to age and eventually to death, lady a humans lifespan is pathetically short compared to ours" he said

She frowned at him "and when were you planning to clue me in on this?" said Aeryn he sighed "I assumed you knew, apparently I was incorrect" he said gently "I'm sorry if my words yesterday offended you I was only attempting to reassure you" he said "reassure me of what?" said Aeryn "that you are the only one I would ever allow to occupy my heart" he said. she wanted to be angry with him but when he said things like that she couldn't be.

She tried to pull away from him. He pulled her closer and held her in his arms for a moment. She sighed and leaned back into his arms. "You hurt me," she said simply "I know and I am sorry for it" he said gently. "So just how old are you?" said Aeryn. "Eleven" said Nuada "eleven years old?" said Aeryn "no silly eleven centuries" said Nuada

She drew back in shock, "whoa!" said Aeryn. "Will I live that long?" said Aeryn "the gods willing" he said gently she looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. She touched the smooth wood with her fingers.

"I think they will be" said Aeryn "now that you have broken your fast please come with me" said Nuada "why?" said Aeryn "it is time to begin our lessons, we have much to teach and little time to do so" said Nuada "why so little time?" said red.

Nuada had forgotten he still stood there. "Her father will wish to meet her," said Nuada. Aeryn froze her knees went wobbly and she leaned on the doorframe. "My lady?" said Nuada. he jumped forward and caught her when she collapsed. "What happened?" said red "she fainted!" said Nuada.

Red swore and moved forward. Nuada scooped her into his arms and carried her towards the sofa. Red adjusted the pillows behind her and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. "Aeryn? Hey kid wake up" said red. Nuada frowned everyone here used her given name too freely. She moaned blinked and opened her eyes. "What happened?" she said softly

"You fainted are you ill?" he asked "no I, I don't know why I did that" said Aeryn "I know why, he mentioned your dad," said red. He glared at Nuada and he looked back confused by the accusation "why is that so horrible?" said Nuada "all right come with me pal we've got to talk" said red he literally dragged Nuada from the room.

After they exited the doors Nuada reclaimed his arm and angrily glared at him. "We should not leave her for long" said Nuada "we won't but some things need to be aired outside of her hearing range." said red "then we would have to move to the other side of this garden" said Nuada "uh huh so she wasn't kidding about the hearing was she?" said red "no not at all though mine is better" said Nuada.

"Just great well anyways, don't mention her dad" said red "why she is his heir he will have to eventually meet her" said Nuada "well let her build up to it, her mother kind of gave her a negative view of him" said red "negative view? How so?" said Nuada "her mother claimed the act wasn't consensual if you get my meaning?" said red

Nuada's jaw dropped open in shock. "The high king would never have to do such a thing she probably regretted the act afterward," said Nuada. Red shrugged "I don't know and well she ain't around to ask so" said red "I see, this will be a problem" said Nuada "yeah no kidding especially if she keeps fainting" said red "then how do we solve this?" said Nuada "we would have to give her a different image of him" said red "how so?" said Nuada "I'm not certain, it would help if we actually knew him well enough to do this" said red

"I'm afraid I am the only one who has met him and that was as a child" said Nuada "wow that long ago" said red "did you just call me old, demon?" said Nuada. red chuckled and walked back into the house. Red stepped back outside.

"One other thing should you ever get to that point with her, if she says no she means it and you better respect that" said red. Nuada nodded he had no intention of doing otherwise. He got the demon's implied threat very clearly. Red walked back into the living room. Aeryn was trying to unwrap the blankets from around her so she could stand.

He chuckled when she growled in frustration. "A little help here, he's got me trussed up like a turkey," said Aeryn. she glared at red for laughing at her. "Sorry kid but you look like a burrito" said red "gee thanks," said Aeryn. red bent over her and tried to figure out how he had wrapped her. "What the heck?" said red.

Nuada walked in and watched for a few seconds until she said ouch. "Here let me, haven't you ever hunted before demon?" said Nuada "ah no and I usually don't truss my girlfriend up like a deer" said red "she isn't trussed like a deer if she was she would be hanging upside down" said Nuada. Aeryn threw a coaster at him "that's not funny," said Aeryn

They both burst into laughter. "Guys?' said Aeryn. she pointed at the blankets with her one free hand. Nuada grabbed a corner and tugged hard. Aeryn promptly rolled onto the floor and out of the blankets. Red kept laughing at her even when she stood up and was dusting her self off.

"Hey man you should have just tied her up like that when you kidnapped her in the first place then she wouldn't have been able to leave you" said red "yes and you wouldn't be here" said Nuada. That sobered red up completely and the laughter died. "Point made," said red "come lady we really must get started my sister awaits us in your library" said Nuada

Nuada walked with her into the library. Their first goal they had decided was to conquer the language barrier. Abe was even helping with that endeavor. It allowed him to spend more time with Nuala and integrate himself into Nuada's good graces. Plus he actually enjoyed sharing his knowledge especially when he wasn't the only ones with the answers.

They spent the better part of the day in the library. Until Aeryn called a halt. It was dinnertime and she was hungry. Liz had warmed up a couple of pizzas to feed everyone. Red ate a whole two all to himself. Aeryn watched him eat and decided to reevaluate the food budget.

After dinner they watched movies as a group. Mostly because Nuala had never done so. They ended up watching several movies until late at night. Nuada excused himself after the third, chick flick as red called it. Liz went with Red to their room. Which left Nuala and Abe cuddling in the living room.

Aeryn felt like the third wheel so she left them alone. She headed for her room, as she passed Nuada's door she heard the shower running. She smiled wickedly and slipped into his room. She stripped off her clothes as she walked towards the bathroom. She wanted some and the shower was as good a place as any. She walked into the bathroom and opened the shower door.

She paused for a moment getting an unobstructed eyeful of all his attributes. He turned some but didn't fully turn towards her. "Get out" he said simply Aeryn blinked in shock "say what?' said Aeryn

"Get out of my shower, my lady," said Nuada. Aeryn numbly reached for the door and stumbled from the shower. She grabbed her clothes and dressed as she walked towards the door. Pulling her shirt into place as she entered the hall. She walked down the stairs and headed for the tree house again.

Tears once again blinding her eyes. Nuada climbed out of his shower. He had done it again, he knew it. why was she so damn frustrating. He turned off the water and slammed his hand into the wall. He had only meant that he wanted something more between them but it came out all wrong. He wrapped a towel around his midsection and walked into the room. Walked over closed the door and then redressed.

He was going to have to obtain some more clothes from somewhere soon. He wished he had thought to grab his bags before following the healer. He pulled on his clothes and set out after the healer. As an after thought he grabbed his spear. He had heard her crying as she ran so he followed her scent this time. It took him off the estate grounds and into the jungle surrounding it. He kept walking; Small Island or not wild animals still inhabited it. Aeryn had climbed into her tree house and was laying in it curled into a fetal ball and crying. He had said he wanted her but then he treats her like that. His refusal hurt, really hurt. Her chest ached with the pain.

She vaguely registered the leaves rustling near her. She looked up expecting to see one of her friends. Slitted cats eyes met hers. Aeryn screamed and backpedaled off the tree house platform. She crashed through the branches and landed with a cracking thud on the ground. The panther roared and followed her down more carefully.

It stalked the branch above her preparing itself to pounce on her. Aeryn screamed again and tried to get her ankle to heal faster so she could run. Nuada was paused at the edge of a small stream. She saw it gathering itself to spring and rolled. He had lost her trail somehow. Then he heard her scream in terror. He sprinted towards the sound leaping over rocks and trees as he ran.

He came into a clearing to see Aeryn. Dodging a great cat as it stalked her. He growled and the cat turned towards him. He lunged forward. The cat tried to swat him away. He circled it, hunter had just become prey.

The cat grew tired of his circling and lunged. Nuada sliced open its throat. It screamed and the sound ended in a gurgle. The cat collapsed on the ground its lifeblood pooling out below it. He apologized to the cat's spirit and strode toward Aeryn "easy I've got you" he said. He sheathed his weapon.

He scooped her into his arms. She was crying hysterically in his arms. She calmed down somewhat near the beach so he set her down on a rock. "Let go of me," she ordered. So he backed up to give her some space "Are you all right?" he asked she sniffled and nodded yes "thank you" she said sullenly he snorted she didn't sound very grateful.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" he asked, "trying to get away from you" said Aeryn. he kneeled in front of her "why what have I done that you wish to flee me?" he asked. her mouth dropped open in shock "are you dense?" she said. Her tone was one of disbelief.

She stood up and wobbled on her hurt leg. "You should not walk on it so soon" he admonished. "Well there's a lot of things I shouldn't do but I seems I keep doing them," said Aeryn. she sounded angry to him. "Why are you angry with me?" he said. She screamed in frustration and pulled on her hair "oh my gawd you really don't know do you?" said Aeryn "no, obviously not" he stated "why did you think I climbed in the shower with you?" said Aeryn he frowned "lady I know why you were there and if you would just.." he said "you knew why I was there and you still threw me out" she said.

She screamed and threw up her hands and started to walk away from him. He caught her wrist and dragged her back to him. "Will you let me finish please?" he said she crossed her arms over her chest "I was not refusing you my lady I simply wished to wait before we take our relationship to that level." he said

"Why, why are you waiting?" said Aeryn "because I wish to do this properly dear lady" said Nuada "do what properly?" said Aeryn now it was his turn to feel frustrated. He pulled her closer and kissed her. "To court you silly girl" he said "so court me already what's taking so long?" said Aeryn

"I wish to obtain your father's consent" said Nuada "why?" said Aeryn "he has a say in this don't you think?" said Nuada "ah no, I am in charge of my life not him got it" said Aeryn "my lady please try to understand the act itself means something in our culture that it does not in the humans" said Nuada

"Like what?" said Aeryn "that we are mated, that you are mine, I cannot make such a claim as yet" said Nuada. She stepped closer to him "then I will" she said. "Lady I" he said but she cut him off with a kiss. He groaned "my lady are you sure of this?" he asked "yes, I want you what do I have to do to prove that to you?" said Aeryn.


	19. Chapter 19

Team 18

He began to slowly respond to her touch by kissing her back. He was reluctant at first, part of him was unsure that he should let her do this. But there was also a more primal side off him that wanted to continue. He lifted her and gently laid her down on the warm sand. His mouth never left hers and his hands were slowly stripping her of her clothes.

He removed his shirt and started to reach for his pants. "Are you certain you want this?" he asked. He was suddenly nervous she might change her mind at the last minute. He didn't want to be accused of taking advantage of her. Her father would literally have his head if he forced her. She responded by grabbing him and pulling him back down.

"Yes" she said. Kissing him and moving down his throat with her kisses. He groaned and slipped out of his pants. The girl was already nude beneath him. He kept kissing her back. Trailing kisses down her body. He grabbed her hips and positioned her. "This will hurt some," he said gently "its ok I trust you," said Aeryn he looked up at her face. She was flushed and covered with sand. She was absolutely the most stunning woman he had ever seen.

He slid into her and gently rocked his hips forward. She gasped as he slid inside. He continued the motion when she stopped tensing. And began kissing her again. His hands couldn't get enough of her soft skin beneath them to satisfy him. He hadn't even known he craved her this bad until he finally gave in.

She moaned his name and it encouraged him to close his mouth on one of her nipples. He bit down gently and she gasped and arched under him. He kept up the activity. They reached a point where it ceased to be gentle love making and became something animalistic. He gave one last cry and bit into her shoulder as he released. He tasted her blood in his mouth.

He pulled back in shock. She had a bloody gash on her shoulder but it was closing. He swallowed he had bled her, how would she react. She wiped something from her lips and looked up at him. He had frozen and was leaning back on his haunches. Staring at her neck. "Nuada?" she asked "forgive me if you do not want this" he started

To apologize she chuckled at him. "Isn't it a bit late for that?" she said teasingly he held up his hand, there was blood on it. "I have bled you my lady, I did not intend to but it just happened" he said Again she laughed only this time she ran her fingers down his collarbone.

Her hand came away bloody. "As did I, so what now?" said Aeryn he swallowed. "It is an old custom among my people, it means that we choose each other as mates" he said "our people and I know your sister said something about my father doing something similar with my mother" she said

"She would have had to consent to the act or it would have no meaning" he said Aeryn stared at the blood on her hands and then on impulse stuck the bloody fingers in her mouth. He gasped and stared at her in shock. "My lady?" he said his voice sounded uncertain she looked at him uncertainly. Had she done something wrong?

If he refused the taste it would mean he rejected her. After sharing her bed that would be the ultimate insult. She could have him killed for it. He looked at the blood on his fingers. Tasting it would mean he would be committing himself to her and her alone. She would be his as surely as he was hers. There was no breaking a bond like that, even marriage wasn't that deep.

It would have been the only way his people would have recognized any child of half blood birth as their ruler. Her father had been shrewd as well as a bit sadistic. He would have felt his mates end, even if she had only died of old age. He must have been truly desperate to tie himself to something so short lived. To risk losing his heart and his sanity when she passed on.

He looked at her, she was watching him. A worried look in her eyes. She must be thinking he meant to reject her. She had sat up. He raised his fingers and licked them clean sand and all. He met her eyes as he did so. "I could never reject you my lady," he said gently. He leaned forward and kissed her again.

She responded for a few minutes before pulling away again. "So does that mean you finally intend to call me by name?" she teased he chuckled "Aeryn, my sweet you are a wicked woman" he said. She laughed again "and you wouldn't have it any other way and you know it" said Aeryn he laughed, "no lady a prim and proper woman would never hold as much attraction as your fire does for me" he said.

She laughed "as much as I'm enjoying this thoroughly wonderful evening they forgot to mention one important fact in romance novels" said Aeryn he turned his head and looked thoroughly confused "and that is?" said Nuada "sand gets everywhere" said Aeryn in a matter of fact tone. He burst into laughter and couldn't stop.

She joined him "then we should remove it by all means" he said. Still chuckling he picked her up and headed for the ocean. "Wait!" she protested he was paused in the waters edge. "Yes my lady you have objections to me bathing you?" he said, "Yeah I do in that water we're in shark territory" said Aeryn. He froze and then walked back out of the water.

"Very well I suppose we should look elsewhere yes?" he said "oh yeah most definitely" said Aeryn he carried her back to her clothes. They reluctantly threw them back on after trying to shake the sand out of them. They carried their shoes and walked back tot he house.

Aeryn insisted on going in through the sliding glass doors in the kitchen they snuck through the room occasionally giggling like school children when one of them said something funny. They were about to reach the door when the lights came on. They both froze and looked up guiltily. Like teenagers caught sneaking back in.

Red was lounging by the fridge "where have you two been?' said red. Aeryn smiled at him, Liz must be having cravings. She giggled nervously and red looked over her appearance and then the prince's. Both were disheveled and sand covered. They appeared flushed and happy. The prince sported a huge gash on his neck. "What have you two been up to?" said red

"Oh chill red we just had a bit of fun don't get all over protective on me now" said Aeryn "you two made love, on the beach?" said red. Aeryn nodded yes. "You consented right kid?" said red. Nuada frowned at him but red ignored the look. He was used to the prince's dirty looks.

"Of course I consented I initiated it," said Aeryn. Red looked shocked "kid?" said red "she is no longer a child demon, not anymore anyways" said Nuada. he smirked at the demon. "She is my mate now, so your protection is no longer required" said Nuada. Red glared at him. "Red?" said Aeryn "is that true?" said red

"Technically were married at least in their eyes, I was going to tell everyone tomorrow maybe have some sort of party or something to make it official" said Aeryn. "This is what you wanted kid?" said red "yeah it was, your not mad are you?" said Aeryn

"No kid just glad you worked it all out, congratulations" said red. Aeryn walked out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs. Nuada started to follow and red caught him by the collar. "You better not be using her," said red "for what would I be using her?' said Nuada

"To get that throne you keep mentioning" said red "you think I tied myself to her for her throne?" said Nuada. Red glared at him and raised one eyebrow. Nuada swore in his language. "I love her demon what do I have to do to prove that, her throne does not matter to me" said Nuada "besides if I wished a throne I would claim my fathers" said Nuada.

Red snorted Nuada headed for the door. He paused his hand on the door handle. "And just so you know demon I wanted to wait she insisted on this happening now" said Nuada. he walked out the door and headed for the stairs. Aeryn was tapping her foot impatiently at the top of the stairs. He grinned and dashed up the stairs. He stopped in front of her.

"Your shower or mine" she said with a grin. "Yours and I prefer the bathing pool" he said softly. She looked at him funny. He caressed her shoulders. "Besides I want to know what makes your skin so soft" he murmured. She grinned at him and turned towards the hall leading to her room. He walked into her space.

The room was decorated in ornate black furniture interspersed with gypsy type fabrics. It was a mixture of eclectic tastes that was most definitely all Aeryn. She walked into the bathroom and he heard the water turn on. He walked around the room. Standing by a desk was a freestanding mirror. It had numerous scarves hanging from its frame. The one he gave her was sitting on top. In the trash next to the small table was some bottles of white face make up.

He leaned down a fished one out of the trash. She had thrown away the human glamour. He smiled and returned the bottle to the waste receptacle. "All ready" said Aeryn he walked into the bathing chamber. He would explore his wife's chamber later for now she was right. The sand was irritating, people of the earth or not.

The bathroom was as big as his room. It had two sinks and so many cabinets he lost count. A fireplace decorated one wall. Aeryn had lit it somehow, though he saw her carry in no wood for it. Candles adorned the rest of the room. The lights were down low. It looked romantic.

He smiled and closed the door. And began to strip off his clothes. Aeryn just watched him strip thoroughly enjoying the show. He smiled at her "admiring the view my lady?" he said he had a wicked smile on his face. She undid her pants and let them fall and pulled her shirt off over her head. She dropped it on the floor. "I always have," she said with and answering wicked grin.


	20. Chapter 20

Team 19

The bath had been one of the most erotic experiences of her life. She never knew bathing could be like that. He had managed to turn even the most mundane of tasks, like lathering soap on her arms and legs. Into a sensual erotic massage. They ended up giving into their passions halfway through the bath and then moving to her bed and finishing in the bed. If you could call doing it eight more times finished. She fell asleep that night nestled in his arms and thoroughly sated.

He stayed up a little later watching her sleep. For some reason worried that if he closed his eyes it would all be gone by morning. Exhaustion finally won out and he drifted off to sleep.

Sunlight and a chittering max tugging on his hair woke him the next morning. He swatted at the creature and it bit him. "Ouch!" he yelled and his eyes flew open. It landed on Aeryn and chittered at him. "We are wed creature it is perfectly all right," he argued with max. It chittered at him again and then growled. "Well then you'll just have to sleep elsewhere from now on," said Nuada

It hissed again and said "that's what you think" then flew out of the room. He shifted and mumbled something under his breath. Max poked its head back in the door and crowed something then disappeared. Nuada vaguely registered what he said. Red knocked on their door.

"Hey wake up sleepy heads we've got company" said red. "Go away demon" said Nuada. Red chuckled "not on your life get dressed Aeryn's dad is here" said red. Aeryn grumbled something into his side turned slightly and grabbed her alarm clock. "Its eight in the bloody morning, please tell me he's kidding" said Aeryn

"Most likely not knowing him" said Nuada. Aeryn sighed and extricated herself from his arms. He kissed her and they almost ended up going at it again. "Guys" said red Aeryn groaned and pulled away reluctantly. "Tell him I'll be right down," said Aeryn. she walked over to her dresser and started pulling clothes from her drawers. "Its such a pity you must cover yourself" he murmured.

He was still lounging on her bed watching her prance around the room completely nude. She tossed his shirt at him. "Will you get dressed already lazybones" said Aeryn. He caught the shirt and stared at it. He recognized it as the one he had lost that night she ran from him. "You kept it?' he asked in shock. She smiled "yeah I wear it as a night gown" said Aeryn.

He smelled it, her scent and his mingled on the fabric. "You have not cleaned it?' he asked "no, I ah." she paused feeling oddly embarrassed "I wanted to keep your scent" she finished. He chuckled but nodded in understanding. He had kept the gown he had given her for the same reason. His sister hadn't been able to get him to part with it, even though she fancied it.

He pulled the shirt over his head. "Speaking of which we really do need to pick you up some clothes" said Aeryn. He snorted, "I have clothes I just need to retrieve them," he said. "Then we need to make arrangements for you to do so, or at least hit the nearest troll market or something" said Aeryn. He nodded there was one in London he had shopped at before. He pulled on his pants and slid his feet into his boots.

Aeryn had thrown on a brightly colored short dress. "Do you wish me to get into numerous fights my dear?" he said "no of course not you fight too much as it is" said Aeryn "then why do you insist on showing that much of your skin?" said Nuada she laughed "its the twenty first century Nuada stop being an old prude love" she kissed him. She slid on some open toed shoes and headed for the door.

He growled in frustration but followed her. Aeryn came down the stairs and froze in shock. Her entrance hall was crowded with bodies. All of which were dressed medieval style. Two guys with trumpets stood at the foot of her stairs. They raised them to their mouths like they intended to blow them. Aeryn grabbed one out of the player's hands before he could blow on it.

"That's not necessary thanks," said Aeryn. the other one bowed to her then announced her in the loudest voice possible. Aeryn glared at him in irritation. "Announcing her royal highness the high princess Aeryn," said the elf. The group of elves suddenly parted and the onlookers went to their knees. Nuada chose that moment to come down the stairs.

A tall blond man walked into the center of the room. "You look just as lovely as your mother," said the man. Aeryn grabbed the railing to keep from fainting. Nuada grabbed her arm and held her up. Guards started to rush forward. Aeryn waved them off. "I'm fine just need some air, would you mind opening some windows," said Aeryn. Several of the guards rushed around the room doing just what she asked.

"Daughter?" said the man. Aeryn swallowed and looked up at him, she had seated herself on the staircase. The herald seeing that he had failed to announce Nuada chose to amend that oversight before it was noted.

"Announcing prince Nuada, Silverlance son of king Balor," said the herald Aeryn motioned for him to lean down; the herald did so with a puzzled look on his face. Aeryn whispered something into his ear, and the herald stood back up "and mate to the princess Aeryn" he added.

The blond man frowned at him and then glared at Nuada. "You have chosen this traitor as your mate?" said the high king. Aeryn's dizziness cleared and she stood up. "He is not a traitor and yes I have, and we have already shared blood and beds," said Aeryn the man frowned and looked like he wanted to bash Nuada's brains in.

"You think you are too good to kneel before your sovereign?" said the Dagda Nuada kneeled right there on the step next to Aeryn. Aeryn started to do the same. "My child does not kneel," he said. Aeryn stopped the motion and stood up. She still felt slightly shaky. "What are you doing here?" said Aeryn "a father needs an excuse to meet his daughter?" said the man "no of course not, it's just that you weren't expected," said Aeryn

The man snorted "your, consort contacted me long before this and told me of your finding" said the Dagda "I wasn't aware I was lost" said Aeryn or of his contacting you though the thought had been in his head that night. "She glared at Nuada so that is what he had kept from her. She must have somehow missed that he had already contacted him. "You were or more precisely kept from me, your consort amended that," said the Dagda

"It is the only reason he still keeps his head" said the Dagda "you will not harm my husband," said Aeryn. The Dagda snorted. "I shall should he cross me again" said the Dagda "if he crosses you it will be because I order it, he still owes me a challenge prize" said Aeryn. the king laughed "you were defeated by a woman?" said the king "no by my champion" said Aeryn. "I would like to meet this champion," said the king.

"Someone mention me?" said red he had a bear claw in one hand and coffee in the other. "You had better have saved me a cup" said Aeryn "he's right there, eating my bear claws" said Aeryn in mock anger "hey I saved you one kid" said red.

The king paused "your champion is one of the fallen?" he said in shock. Red finished eating the bear claw wiped his hands on his pants and extended his hand towards the king Aeryn glanced back at Nuada. He was still kneeling. "Hell boy friends call me red" said Hb the king eyed his hand then took it for a second. The rest of her household crowded through the door.

"Your household is unusual," said the king. Aeryn stayed where she was. "Yes they are but they are my friends," said Aeryn she looked back at Nuada again. "Will you allow my husband to rise please?" said Aeryn.

The man looked disgusted by the idea of being anywhere near him. The king walked towards Nuada. Aeryn closed the distance between them. She wasn't quite sure she trusted the man not to hurt Nuada. The Dagda stopped in front of Nuada.

Nuada looked at the floor until he was given permission to do otherwise. "You did not seek my permission to mate with my daughter" said the king "no majesty I wished to but your daughter lacks the patience for such formalities," said Nuada. The king drew his hand back and smacked Nuada hard across the mouth. He rocked sideways with the force of the blow and blood ran down his lip. Nuala placed a handkerchief to her mouth to stop the bleeding.

"You dare to insult my child," the king yelled. "I offer no insult your majesty, I simply state facts" said Nuada. the king raised his arm to hit him again. Aeryn stepped between them so the blow struck her. "Aeryn!" Nuada cried out and reached for her.

Aeryn stood back up the blow still stung but the busted lip was healing as she stood. "You will not raise your hand to any member of my household is that clear?" said Aeryn. her voice was calm clear and very deadly sounding. She brushed the dirt from her dress and glared defiance at the high king.

"You would allow them to insult you?" said the king "he wasn't insulting me I was the one who invited this stage of our relationship and I forbid him to ask" said Aeryn "so if you must be angry with anyone then your anger is best directed at me" said Aeryn. her eyes flashed and she drew herself up and met his eyes. He lowered his hands and regarded her.

"You are not the coward your mother was," said the Dagda. "She wasn't a coward she just didn't want you," said Aeryn. The king frowned at her words. "She feared me but for no reason, I would have never done her harm," said the king. Aeryn snorted, "you left her battered and bruised the night I was conceived you do not call that harm?" said Aeryn

"It was never my intention to hurt her, I became overzealous and didn't watch my strength with her" said the king "and I healed her wounds after I saw I had injured her, she would not accept my apology" said the king. 'You say she did not want me that is why she ran, it is you that she did not want me to have" said the king


	21. Chapter 21

Team 20

"She thought otherwise, she thought you wanted to cage her," said Aeryn. "She was right in some ways, I would have kept her but not in such a way she would need to fear me," said the Dagda. Max flew into the room and landed on Aeryn's shoulder. The king hissed in shock.

"We discuss your mother and the very thing that took her life sits on your person?" said the king he drew a weapon and readied himself to swing at Max. "Stop, I have given it my pardon, it is my liege now" said Aeryn. the king's nostrils flared in anger. Max cowered on her shoulder and whimpered in fear. "You gave it pardon?" said the king. "Yes as I did the man who iniated the attack in the first place" said Aeryn the king growled

"Where is this coward so I may behead him and hang his corpse from my tower gate?" said the king "I wed him and you will do no such thing" said Aeryn. The king was so angry he was shaking. Aeryn wondered if she should have come down the stairs armed? Nuada swallowed, the king was already angered by his actions regarding Aeryn. He worried the girl had just sealed his fate. "Is this true!" the king thundered at him.

Nuada nodded yes and waited on the kings killing blow. The king drew a huge mace like club. "You admit this?" said the king "yes sire," said Nuada. Aeryn moved between them again. Nuada stayed her. He could not allow her to be harmed for his actions. "I pardoned him, will you make my word worth nothing?" said Aeryn. The king hesitated and then put his weapon back on his belt. "No my child's word should mean more than most's" said the king.

"What did he do that would earn him such a pardon?" said the king Aeryn took a steadying breath. He had earned her pardon but it wasn't cause she loved him. "He gave me back my heritage," said Aeryn. She reached up to touch the king's face. "And he gave a child back her father" said Aeryn.

She had tears in her eyes and so did the king. The king closed his hand over hers and rubbed it. "Then he has earned mine as well" he whispered "thank you, father" said Aeryn he turned to gaze at her.

"Walk with me, I wish to know my child" said the Dagda. She led him out into the Zen garden. "Stay!" he ordered his followers and even his guards.

Hb Liz and the others looked at the group of elves and wondered what to do with them. Nuada stood there trying to calm down. "Hey you ok, pal?" said Hb Nuada blinked in shock. "Yes demon just calming myself, thank you for asking" said Nuada. "Thank gawd the kids a stubborn bycth when she wishes to be" said Hb "yes thank the gods" said Nuada.

"I am curious as to why you never considered Nuada a traitor," said the Dagda. Aeryn shrugged "because he never really betrayed us, yes he tried to start a war but it was because he wanted to stir our blood again" said Aeryn the king snorted "he would have gotten many killed and left this world a wasteland in his wake" said the Dagda

"That's why we stopped him" said Aeryn "you did not wish to rule by his side?" said the king "no I can wait to rule, I will admit I didn't want to leave his side but that was for other reasons" said Aeryn "you love him then?" said the king "yes, didn't I just prove that?" said Aeryn the king turned her face to look at her cheek. "You are a healer?" he said in shock

"Among other things" said Aeryn. she held up the elementals gift. The Dagda took her wrist in his hands. He closed his eyes. "Wow?" said the king. "I have a feeling that your rule when it does come time for it will be the stuff of legends," said the Dagda

"Speaking of legends I have an idea that I'd like to run past you" said Aeryn he motioned for her to speak it. "Part of the reason I believe the courts are in such disrepair is that they are not believed in any more" said Aeryn "belief holds no power over us" said the king "no but it does when it comes to leaving your lands untouched, in short we've been hiding too long" said Aeryn

"Many of the court will resist such a plan" said the king "not if we do it first" said Aeryn "what do you mean?" said the king "a fairy raide, just like the old days but down the heart of a human city, make them acknowledge us" said Aeryn. "You want us to expose ourselves?" said the king

"Yes exactly give them something they cannot deny and they have to pay us heed" said Aeryn the king chuckled "did Nuada give you this idea?" said the king "no actually the troll market did," said Aeryn "you would have to get us to follow you or you would be exposed alone" said the king.

"That's why I've decided to take control of Balor's kingdom first" said Aeryn "As my daughter it is your right to claim any of my domain as your own" said the Dagda "yes I know, Nuada and Nuala have been teaching me" said Aeryn "and will you leave this kingdom to its own devices when it comes time to assume my place?" said the Dagda

"No I thought I'd leave Nuala in charge of it and Abraham if they are still together" said Aeryn "the merman?" said the king "yes he is in love with her" said Aeryn "they will make unusual children should she conceive" said the king "I hope she does, I wouldn't mind being an aunt" said Aeryn.

'You would make a wonderful aunt and a better mother" said the king "ah that's sweet thanks dad, so does that mean you'll give Nuada a chance?" said Aeryn the king frowned "if he means that much to you then yes I will acknowledge him" said the king "and if he gets me with child?" said Aeryn

"Then I will be a proud grandfather," said the Dagda "I'm sorry I couldn't avenge her but I wasn't raised that way," said Aeryn "no you weren't and that could be a good thing once in a while" said the king she hugged him around the waist.

He hugged back "I cannot truly blame the boy, you are hard to resist my child" said the king "did you really know him as a child?' said Aeryn. The king chuckled. "Yes I did," said the Dagda "what was he like?" said Aeryn "mischievous" said the king. 'Oh really what did he do that was so bad?" said Aeryn "he put honey in his sisters hair and filled her music box with mud" said the king. Aeryn burst into laughter.


End file.
